Moonlight Shadow
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Elisabeth Bathory n'est pas une sorcière comme les autres. En fait, elle est mi-vampire, mi-mortelle. Un homme saura l'accepter malgré sa différence. C'est homme, c'est Severus Rogue - MISE À JOUR Chapitre XXXV -
1. Prologue

WARNING Contient des Spoilers d'Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix!

Donc, il faut avoir lu le Tome 5 sinon vous allez vous gâcher des punch. Ne venez pas m'intenter une poursuite parce que vous avez été trop curieux pour lire la fic Je ne vous forcerai pas contre votre gré!

PG-13 pour violence vampirique et amour (pas détaillé ni hentai, ne vous leurrez pas). Je vous ai prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre de cauchemars sur la Blood Countess ensuite!

J'aime les song-fic, j'adore même. J'ai écouté cette chanson en downloadant un clip musical sur Vampire Hunter D : Bloodlust. Bloodlust raconte l'histoire de D, un chasseur de vampires Dunpeal (qui signifie mi-humain, mi-vampire) mais aussi celle de Charlotte et Meier Link, un vampire et une mortelle qui ne peuvent s'aimer puisqu'ils sont de race différente. Ça m'a donné le goût de faire une gentille fic romantique avec Snape-sama, bien entendu!

Fans de Sirius Black et James Potter, vous pouvez venir lire cette fic en toute sécurité. Les Maraudeurs ne figurent même pas dans l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les termes magiques appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf Elisabeth Bathory, mon héroïne, Heather McGraham et Petyr Van Helsing… bien que j'aimerais que Snape m'appartienne ;'(

Moonlight Shadow

_The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Lost in a riddle last saturday night  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away Four AM in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Stars move slowly in the silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
"Will you come to talk to me this night?"  
But she couldn't find how to push through Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy but the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Far away on the other side._

Prologue 

« Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Une… Dunpeal[1]!

- Minerva, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Mlle Bathory est tout à fait qualifiée pour le travail que je lui propose. »

Minerva McGonagall soupira bruyamment. Albus était un homme intelligent mais si excentrique, par moment.

« Ai-je déjà commis une erreur en choisissant mes Professeurs de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal? »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Albus se ravisa et précisa :

« Excluant le Professeur Lockhart.

- Non, Albus mais tout de même…

- Faites-moi confiance, Minerva. Mlle Bathory est une jeune femme exquise. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira. »

La Directrice des Gryffondors quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, un air soucieux affiché sur ses traits.

* * *

[1] Dunpeal = Mi-humain, mi-vampire. 


	2. Chapter I Voyage dans le PoudlardExpres

Dans cette fic, j'essaierai de faire des chapitres moins longs que dans Rédemption et avec plus d'action. Si ces bonnes résolutions ne sont pas tenues, ouvrez-moi les yeux

Et puis, merci à Kyzara pour ma première review de tous les temps!

_Moonlight Shadow_

_The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

**Chapitre I**

**Voyage dans le Poudlard-Express**

Le paysage défilait à toute allure devant mes yeux. Assise dans le Poudlard-Express, je tentai de me faire à l'idée que je serais bientôt professeur. J'avais choisi le dernier wagon du train pour être tranquille. La solitude m'avait toujours plue mais cette fois-ci, j'en avait besoin plus que jamais. Je devais remettre ses idées en ordre.

Quitter ma Hongrie natale pour l'Angleterre m'avait coûté un effort surhumain. J'étais à peine habituée à ce nouveau pays. J'avais pourtant eu l'été complet pour me familiariser. Je ne bégayais plus que rarement lorsque je m'adressais à quelqu'un avec cette langue fraîchement apprise. Au début, je ne faisais que baragouiner un anglais approximatif mais au fil du temps, j'avais pris de l'assurance et ne perdais mes moyens que lorsqu'on me mettait hors de moi.

Je relus la brève lettre que Dumbledore m'avait envoyée, quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire.

« _Mardi, 13 mai, 2003_

_Chère Elisabeth,_

_Merci encore d'avoir accepté le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. J'ai tout préparé pour ton arrivée. Une chambre dans les donjons du château a été aménagée afin que tu sois à l'abri du soleil. Un cercueil est placé dans une pièce avoisinante. Tu n'as qu'à t'en remettre aux Elfes de Maison qui s'occuperont de tes effets personnels. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit au cours de l'année, le mot de passe pour mon bureau est ''Gnomes au poivre''._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_ »

« Gnomes au poivre »… Dumbledore n'avait pas changé. Le facétieux ami de longue date de sa famille était comme il avait toujours été. Une place à Poudlard était une chance inespérée. Depuis ma graduation à Durmstang, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Je m'étais rendue jusqu'en Transylvanie, dans l'espoir de rencontrer de vampires et parcourut les pays de l'est de l'Europe, à la recherche des miens. J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec eux, en apprendre plus sur mes origines.

Ma mère avait toujours évité mes questions. À présent, elle était morte et je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui soutirer des informations. Sur son lit de mort, Anna Bathory m'avait seulement fait promettre de ne jamais chercher à en savoir plus. J'ai trahi ce pacte mais Anna n'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose, si elle avait été à ma place? Cette ignorance était insupportable mais ce que j'avais découvert était pire.

Elizabeth Bathory[1], une de mes aïeules, était tristement surnommée la Comtesse de Sang. Elle naquit cent ans après la mort de Vlad Tepes, premier de tout les vampires, en 1560. Elle était étroitement liée à lui par son ancêtre, le Prince Steven Bathory, qui était un des commandants de ses troupes. Elizabeth Bathory était délaissée par son mari toujours parti en quête de guerres. C'est pourquoi elle s'intéressa aux sciences occultes, grâce à Dorka, une de ses servantes. Celle-ci influença les tendances sadiques de sa maîtresse et l'encouragea à ''discipliner'' ses jeunes servantes par la torture. C'est à la mort de son mari qu'Elizabeth instaura un véritable règne de terreur.

À l'âge de 40 ans, sa beauté commença à se faner. C'est alors qu'elle fit une découverte qui allait changer sa vie. Une femme de chambre tira accidentellement les cheveux de sa châtelaine pendant qu'elle les brossait. Elizabeth la gifla si fort qu'elle fit saigner le nez de sa servante. Une goutte de sang tomba sur la main nue de la Blood Countess, elle crut alors que l'endroit où cette dernière était tombée avait retrouvé son aspect d'antan. Elle pensa avoir trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence. On retrouva un registre avec les noms de 650 jeunes femmes qu'Elizabeth Bathory avait froidement assassiné pour se baigner dans leur sang. Certains dirent même qu'elle avait bu du liquide vital pour acquérir plus de beauté intérieure. Elizabeth Bathory mourut à l'âge de 54 ans, emmurée vivante dans sa propre chambre par son cousin qui avait été mandé par le roi afin de faire cesser ces agissements monstrueux. L'histoire de la Comtesse de Sang nourrit d'innombrables légendes sur les vampires.

On suppose qu'elle fut la première Bathory mi-vampire, mi-sorcière. De vieux documents écrits en hongrois racontent que le Prince Steven aurait reçu le Don Ténébreux de Vlad Tepes et qu'Elizabeth serait devenue sorcière grâce à Dorka.

Je fus bouleversée lorsque le vieux Moldu de la taverne miteuse me raconta cette histoire. Je pensai avec effroi à toutes les horreurs qui avaient dues se passer dans la sombre forteresse et un frisson me parcourut l'épine dorsale. J'ai tout de même tenu à visiter le château, quitte à redoubler mon dégoût. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je n'étais pas venue pour rebrousser chemin au premier obstacle. Lorsque le guide me montra un portrait de la Comtesse de Sang, j'eus un malaise. La ressemblance était frappante. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur mon lignage. J'étais bien la descendante d'Elizabeth Bathory.

Je chassai ces souvenirs en même temps que la mèche noire qui me couvrait le visage. Je me demandai si Dumbledore savait. Peut-être pourrait-il m'apprendre des faits plus reluisants sur le passé de ma famille.

* * *

[1] Le paragraphe sur Elisabeth Bathory est authentique. 


	3. Chapter II Nouvelle Venue

Moonlight Shadow

_The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow._****

****

**Chapitre II **

**Nouvelle Venue**

La forme indistincte de Poudlard commençait à se préciser. Il faisait nuit, à présent. Je me sentais déjà mieux. Le soleil pouvait me faire des dommages permanents que si je restais trop longtemps à découvert, contrairement à un vampire qui se consumerait littéralement sous les rayons brûlants. Je regardai rêveusement la pleine Lune. Cet astre-là ne me ferait pas de mal.

J'étais fin prête à partir lorsque la locomotive du Poudlard-Express arrêta ses moteurs. Saisissant mes valises, je me précipitai comme une gamine excitée hors du train. Je voulais profiter de l'air frais sur ma peau tant que je le pourrais. Les donjons apportaient peut-être la sécurité mais la douceur du vent me manquerait sûrement. J'entendis une voix d'homme m'interpeller :

- Professeur Bathory? Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocuteur à la voix bourrue et grave.

- Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard. Je dois m'occuper des premières années, je reviendrai vous chercher dans quelques instants pour traverser le Lac.

J'acquiesçai pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Cet homme dégageait de la gentillesse. Mon instinct me disait qu'il serait sûrement un ami précieux. Je retournai à la contemplation du château qui se dressait devant moi. Les hautes silhouettes des tours semblaient vouloir atteindre les étoiles scintillantes.

- Professeur? Montez dans cette barque, elle vous conduira à Poudlard. Attendez-moi là-bas, je vous emmènerai à la Grande Salle.

Je suivis Hagrid jusqu'à la petite embarcation. Quelques élèves me dévisageaient. Ma peau à l'éclat surnaturel devait les effrayer. J'aurais dû m'enduire de suie comme m'avais appris sa mère afin de ternir la blancheur peu commune. Tandis que nous avancions sur les eaux sombres du Lac, je me sentis nostalgique. La Hongrie et Stanislas me manquaient. Avais-je bien fait de rompre notre union? Ses sentiments à lui étaient indéniables mais les miens n'étaient pas réciproque. Je m'ennuierai sûrement de ses doux cheveux blonds, de ses grands yeux bleus et de ses bras protecteurs mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était mon âme sœur. Je laissai échapper un soupir de mes lèvres.

J'arrivai dans la Grande Salle après la Cérémonie de Répartition car j'avais tenu à aller ranger mes affaires moi-même et ainsi connaître le chemin qui mène à ma chambre. La Grande Salle portait bien son nom. Je n'avais jamais vu de pièce aussi vaste à Durmstang. Hagrid me mena à la Table des Professeurs où je s'assis aux côtés de Dumbledore. Il me salua chaleureusement et après les formalités d'usage, il me présenta les autres membres du personnel. Je notai mentalement chacun des noms et me promis de les apprendre au plus vite. Ma mémoire retenait facilement les informations, une autre faculté que j'avais hérité de mon sang vampirique.

Je remarquai qu'un seul de ses nouveaux collègues n'avait pas daigné poser les yeux sur moi. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule et les yeux les plus profonds que j'aie vus de ma vie. Ils étaient encore mieux que ceux de Stanislas à la différence que les yeux de Stanislas reflétaient sa joie de vivre et son innocence. Ceux de l'étranger étaient éclairés par une flamme qui n'avait aucun lien avec la pureté des sentiments du jeune Polonais. Je détournai la tête, troublée et engageai la conversation avec la femme assise à ma gauche.

« Je suis le Professeur Bibine, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Adèle. Je m'occupe des cours de vols », se présenta-t-elle.

Elle pointa sa voisine de table.

« Voici le Professeur Vector. Amanda, notre nouvelle collègue, Elisabeth. » Adèle baissa le ton et me confia : « Amanda peut paraître un peu sévère mais je crois que c'est la faute de ses cours d'Arithmancie. Elle ne pense qu'à ça et n'a plus le temps de s'amuser, la pauvre.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'une bonne dose de plaisir ne fait jamais de mal », affirmai-je.

Il semble que ma remarque plut à Adèle Bibine car elle me sourit puis me décrit plus amplement ses confrères et consœurs.

« Là-bas, le petit bout d'homme, c'est le Professeur Flitwick. Il enseigne les enchantements. C'est un homme charmant. Il est aussi Directeur des Serdaigles. Assise à la droite de Dumbledore – que vous connaissez déjà, à ce que j'ai entendu dire -, il y a Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors et la seconde du Directeur, en quelque sorte. Elle est un peu sèche, par moments, mais elle sait tenir la discipline dans ses classes de Métamorphose. Elle essaiera peut-être de vous impressionner avec son petit numéro de ''Je suis un Animagus'' mais n'y faites pas attention. C'est le lot habituel, ici.

- J'ai très bien entendu, Adèle, s'éleva la voix sévère de Minerva McGonagall.»

Les joues d'Adèle Bibine s'enflammèrent. Elle dit d'un ton innocent :

« Pardon Minerva? Je n'ai pas bien compris. »

McGonagall foudroya du regard ma nouvelle amie et reprit sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Je regardai la femme au visage austère. Son grand âge ne semblait pas l'affecter car elle dégageait la vitalité. Adèle poursuivit sa description en chuchotant :

« Il faut se méfier de ces vieilles chouettes! On peut penser que l'âge les rend complètement sourdes mais… »

La professeur de Métamorphose émit une toux discrète pleine de sous-entendus.

« Bon, comme je le disais, Minerva est une femme merveilleuse. Nous l'adorons tous. Les élèves chantent ses louanges dans les corridors tout en dansant de joie lorsque c'est l'heure de leurs cours avec elle. »

La quinte de toux reprit de plus belle, mais plus prononcée, cette fois.

« Bon.. hum.. Je crois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Rubeus Hagrid. C'est un homme si bon. Le professeur Chourave, avec qui il est en train de parler, est la Directrice des Poufsouffles et elle enseigne la Botanique. »

Je me risquai à demander qui était le grand ténébreux qui m'ignorait. Adèle gloussa et me demanda :

« Le trouveriez-vous de votre goût, Elisabeth? »

Je rougis et réitérai ma question.

« Allons, il n'y a pas de mal à ça… Enfin.. C'est Severus Rogue, notre bien-aimé Maître des Potions et Directeur adoré de Serpentard.

- Aurais-je perçu une pointe de sarcasme dans vos propos? »

Elle pouffa à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que non! Severus est l'homme le plus agréable qui soit… pour un aveugle sourd et muet! Lorsqu'il parle, ce n'est que pour se moquer des autres avec ses commentaires sarcastiques qu'il susurre de sa voix doucereuse. Sinon, c'est un véritable ermite qui reste reclus dans ses cachots, toujours en train de préparer des potions plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres. »

Je lui fis part de l'impression qu'il m'ignorait délibérément. Ayant repris un peu de son sérieux, elle grimaça et dit :

« Il est de notoriété publique que ce pôôôvre Severus Rogue aurait aimé être Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il vous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs parce qu'il jalouse tout ceux qui ont le malheur d'avoir ce poste.

- Malheur?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer mais on dit qu'il y a une malédiction sur tous ceux qui oseront prendre le travail. Je ne serais pas surprise de savoir que c'est Severus qui l'a proférée. »

Avant que je puisse songer aux confidences qu'Adèle venait de me faire, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

« Avant que vous ne partiez à vos dortoirs respectifs, je souhaiterais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Mlle Elisabeth Bathory.

- Levez-vous! m'intima Adèle à l'oreille. »

Je m'exécutai, fis un signe de tête un peu trop raide à mon goût et me rassis, visiblement gênée. Dumbledore posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule et continua :

- Je vous rappelle que le couvre-feu est à 21 :30 et que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite reste prohibée, particulièrement dû à l'avènement très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'eus l'impression qu'il jeta un coup d'œil entendu à une Table précise au mot ''prohibée'' mais j'étais trop déconcertée par la phrase de Dumbledore pour le confirmer. ''Avènement très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres''? Des rumeurs disaient qu'on l'avait aperçu en Albanie mais je croyais qu'elles n'étaient pas fondées. Le Directeur appuyait donc ces faits…

« À présent, suivez vos préfets jusqu'à vos Salles Communes. »

Je me retirai non sans avoir échangé quelques mots avec Dumbledore et souhaité une bonne nuit à Adèle. Les portes du Hall d'entrée étaient ouvertes. Le souffle doux du vent me parvint. La tentation était trop forte, je décidai de sortir le temps de me rafraîchir les idées.

Je m'arrêtai à une distance respectueuse du château. J'observai la lune qui se réfléchissait sur l'eau mouvementée du lac. Des bruits de pas me firent comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. Je regardai derrière moi et vis l'inconnu ou plutôt..

« Severus Rogue », murmurai-je, inconsciemment.

Il sursauta à l'ouïe de son nom. Il devait être aussi perdu dans ses pensées que je l'étais moi-même il y a quelques instants. Il ne m'accorda pas un regard. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais j'avais reconnu sa carrure grande et mince. Son ombre, projetée par le clair de lune, s'étirait au loin. Soudainement, il porta la main à son bras et poussa un grognement sourd. Je m'en souciai peu. Les rhumatismes étaient fréquents, surtout dans une contrée aussi pluvieuse que l'Angleterre. Ma rancune revint à la charge. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui dis d'un ton assur :

« Vous ne condescendrez donc jamais à m'accorder un regard, Professeur Rogue? »

Cette fois-ci, il me regarda mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir bravé de la sorte. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Je me noyais dans la mer de ses yeux sombres. Ce que j'y lus me bouleversa. Douleur, amertume, colère, peine refoulée, rage, souffrance, angoisse, aigreur, chagrin contenu… Mais j'y vis aussi un appel au secours. Il avait besoin d'aide… Il était inquiet. Mais à quel propos?

Les pans de sa cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui, il partit sans mot dire, me laissant pensive.


	4. Chapter III Orage Intérieur

**Chapitre III**

**Orage intérieur**

J'eus grand peine à m'endormir cette nuit-là. Les yeux tourmentés du Maître des Potions ne me laissaient pas de repos. À chaque fois que j'arrivais à clore mes paupières, ils apparaissaient et semblaient vouloir me transmettre un message. Je trouvai un sommeil mouvementé et tardif vers l'aurore.

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant les sept coups de l'horloge. Je bondis hors du lit à baldaquin et détaillai mon nouveau logis.

Très différente de la chambre que j'avais occupé lors de mon séjour au Chaudron Baveur, la pièce était meublée avec goût. Dumbledore connaissait mes préférences. Un tapis de couleur sombre était étendu contre les dalles froides du plancher. Les meubles étaient tous fait d'ébène, ce bois que j'affectionne tant. Les murs de pierres grises, coutumes de tout donjon qui se respecte, était en partie cachée par des tapisseries écarlates qui représentaient la création de Poudlard. Mes quartiers n'avaient pas le confort rustique du Chaudron Baveur mais ils me faisaient vaguement penser à ma demeure en Hongrie.

Je me rendis dans la Grande Salle après quelques préparatifs. Je n'oubliai surtout pas de me couvrir de la suie mise à ma disposition dans l'âtre du foyer de ma chambre. Je m'examinai dans un miroir. J'avais presque l'air humaine à part entière. C'était rassurant.

Je repris ma place aux côtés d'Adèle. Étouffant un bâillement, elle délaissa le Professeur Sinistra pour m'adresser tout de suite la parole :

« Ah bonjour Elisabeth! Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle baissa la voix et me dit d'un ton conspirateur :

« Je vous dois une reconnaissance éternelle. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment Amanda peut être ennuyeuse quand elle commence à disserter sur sa matière. »

Elle s'enquit plus fort :

« Alors, comment trouvez-vous Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant?

Impressionnant est le mot qui me vient immédiatement à l'esprit. Tout est si grand et si... luxueux. C'est loin de la rigueur des dortoirs de Durmstang, bien que je n'aie jamais vu la chambre d'un professeur comparée à l'une des nôtres.

Est-il vrai que la neige est si abondante qu'elle recouvre les toits des chaumières?

C'est exact. C'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises. »

Nous continuâmes à bavarder durant toute la durée du petit déjeuner. J'évitai de regarder dans la direction du taciturne Maître des Potions mais je le rencontrai inévitablement en sortant de table. Nous nous dirigions tous deux dans l'étage inférieur du château. Je tentai vainement d'emprunter d'autres escaliers et de passer par des chemins détournés mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence que je ne pourrais faire ce petit manège bien longtemps. Je baissai les yeux, lorsque je le croisai. Je l'entendis me murmurer de sa voix soyeuse aux inflexions profondes :

« Vous ne condescendrez donc jamais à m'accorder un regard, Miss Bathory? »

Je redressai la tête et lui lançai un regard noir. Il esquissa ce qui se voulait un sourire de satisfaction cruelle. Les paroles d'Adèle résonnaient dans ma tête. « _Lorsqu'il parle, c'est pour se moquer des autres avec ses commentaires sarcastiques qu'il susurre de sa voix doucereuse_ ». Elle avait eu raison sur ce point. Je continuai de marcher, gardant le front haut, comme pour le défier.

Je consultai mon horaire. Mon premier cours était avec les Poufsouffles de Première Année. Je bénis le Ciel de m'avoir envoyé une classe tranquille qui me permettrait de calmer l'orage qui tempêtait en moi.

La matinée s'écoula paisiblement. Je partageai mon temps entre la présentation du programme de l'année et l'apprentissage de l'Experlliarmus. Je déambulai parmi les élèves jumelés pour corriger ceci ou faire remarquer cela. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas les élèves les plus doués mais ils étaient sans nul doute les plus respectueux. Leur persévérance viendrait à bout des difficultés qu'ils rencontreraient, j'en étais certaine.

Mon deuxième cours de la journée était avec des Serdaigles de 4ème année. Ils étaient très prometteurs malgré leur jeune âge. La plupart d'entre eux réussirent le sortilège d'Enervatum sur les araignées que j'avais stupéfixées. J'espérais sans trop y croire que les autres classes seraient aussi agréables que celle de la journée.

Je sortis affronter le crépuscule après un copieux dîner1. Il m'aveugla les premières minutes mais la sensation de chaleur contre ma peau me rassérénait. J'allai m'asseoir là où j'avais eu un bref contact avec Severus Rogue, la veille. Un sentiment de répétition m'envahit lorsque je l'entendis s'approcher, derrière moi. Un autre atout vampirique. J'arrivais à marcher sans faire le moindre bruit. Mes cinq sens étaient très aiguisés. J'avais la capacité de voir beaucoup plus loin que n'importe quel mortel et mon ouïe était si fine que je pouvais entendre à une centaine de mètres à la ronde.

« Les vampires ne devraient-ils pas être brûlés par le contact direct avec le Soleil, Miss Bathory? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Sa voix séduisante au doux accent britannique se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Auriez-vous perdu l'usage de la parole? »

Je rougis. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage écarlate. Je repris un peu de contenance et lui répondis :

« Je croyais que le Professeur Dumbledore vous avait informé que je n'étais qu'à _demi_-vampire. Dunpeal, si vous préférez. »

J'espérais lui avoir clouer le bec bien que la perspective de réentendre sa voix me plaisait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une voix charmeuse que je devais perdre mes moyens.

« Vous rabaisserez-vous à me faire face ou avez-vous tout bonnement oublié les règles de bienséance, Miss Bathory? »

L'amalgame d'émotions que j'avais lu dans ses yeux la veille avait disparu faisant place à une surface noire et opaque. Comment un tel changement avait-il pu s'opérer en si peu de temps?

« Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant chez moi, Miss Bathory? »

La honte m'envahit. Depuis combien de minutes étais-je là à le regarder avec fascination?

« Non.. euh... je veux dire... rien...

Bien sûr que non, il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez moi, Miss Bathory, coupa-t-il avant que je puisse clarifier ma pensée.

Je suis sûr que vous savez ce que c'est de se faire regarder avec une répugnance non-dissimulée, Miss Bathory? Je croyais que vous seriez assez sensée et intelligente pour le comprendre. Après tout, une Dunpeal doit attirer le même genre de regards. Il semble que je me sois complètement fourvoyé et que vous soyez comme toutes les autres.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer... m'empressais-je de dire.

Non, vous ne voulez pas me dire en pleine face que vous me trouvez laid. Continuez à me dévisager avec dégoût, le message est tout aussi clair.

Vous ne me laissez pas m'expliquer! Vous ne comprenez pas!

J'ai assez d'expérience en matière de traduction des pensées, Miss Bathory. Mais allez-y je vous écoute bien que je doute fortement...

Adèle avait raison! Vous ne prenez la parole que pour vous moquer des autres! Vous savez ce que vous avez? Vous souffrez! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le saurai un jour ou l'autre! Savez-vous ce que j'ai lu en vous? De la colère, de la peine refoulée, de l'amertume et de la douleur! Vos remarques sarcastiques blessantes et votre attitude glaciale, cela rime à quoi? Pouvez-vous me le dire? »

J'étais si furieuse que je ne remarquai pas qu'il était décontenancé.

« Je ne me laisserai pas insulter par une gamine immature, bâtarde de surcroît, telle que vous! »

Je le dévisageai, bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel? On lui avait souvent vociféré des insultes mais celle-là lui fit plus mal que toutes les autres. Bâtarde?

« Vous êtes odieux », dis-je dans un souffle avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Je m'étais effondrée sur mon lit. Pour me consoler, j'essayai de me rappeler le visage de Stanislas, son

_**(Vous ne condescendrez donc jamais à m'accorder un regard, Miss Bathory?)**_

sourire éblouissant, sa couronne

_**(Les vampires ne devraient-ils pas être brûlés par le contact direct avec le soleil, Miss Bathory?)**_

de cheveux dorés, ses grands yeux

_**(Auriez-vous perdu l'usage de la parole?)**_

bleus, son expression quasi-enfantine, le bien-être ressenti

_**(Vous rabaisserez-vous à me faire face ou avez-vous tout bonnement oublié les règles de bienséance, Miss Bathory?)**_

lorsqu'il me prenait dans le creux de ses

_**(Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant chez moi, Miss Bathory?)**_

bras, les lettres enflammées qu'il

_**(Je suis sûr que vous savez ce que c'est de se faire regarder avec une répugnance non-dissimulée, Miss Bathory? Je croyais que vous seriez assez sensée et intelligente pour le comprendre. Après tout, une Dunpeal doit attirer ce même genre de regards. Il semble que je me sois complètement fourvoyé et que vous soyez comme toutes les autres.)**_

m'avait écrites. Mais tout comme lorsque je tentais de fuir le Maître des Potions dans les cachots de Poudlard, je me rendis vite compte

_**(Non, vous ne voulez pas me dire en pleine face que vous me trouvez laid. Continuez à me dévisager avec dégoût, le message est tout aussi clair.)**_

que je n'y arrivais pas. Le doux visage du Polonais

**_(Je ne me laisserai pas insulter par une gamine immature, bâtarde de surcroît, telle que vous!)_**

était constamment effacé par celui d'un autre. _Celui de Severus Rogue._

_(M'aimeriez-vous, Miss Bathory?)_

1 Souper, si on emploie les termes québécois


	5. Chapitre IV Les Actes Héroïques d'Adèle

**Chapitre IV **

**Les actes héroïques d'Adèle Bibine**

Je ne parlai pas à Rogue jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine des classes. Adèle m'harcelait sans cesse de ses questions. Ma mine misérable l'inquiétait. Elle finit par savoir toute la vérité après m'avoir menacée d'en parler à Dumbledore. Elle fut outrée du comportement du Maître des Potions.

Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'elle irait jusqu'à lui déclarer le guerre. Cette preuve de loyauté me fit chaud au cœur. Rogue ne comprenait pour rien au monde la raison pour laquelle toutes les femmes de la Table des Professeurs lui répondaient à peine et le traitaient avec une froideur frisant la grossièreté. Il craignait presque de demander la salière tant il redoutait les réactions que cela susciterait.

Il finit par aller voir Adèle, la chef des opérations, pour lui demander des explications. Il en résulta une guerre verbale corsée que mon amie remporta.

« Je suis scandalisée, non mieux! Totalement offusquée par votre comportement envers Elisabeth! Comment avez-vous pu? Une nouvelle professeur. Si jeune, en plus! Vous l'avez sauvagement agressé avec vos paroles blessantes. Savez-vous qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit par votre faute?

- La gravité de la situation dépasse tout entendement, » lui répondit Rogue en roulant les yeux.

« Ne faites pas ces yeux-là! Vous n'avez jamais de remords? Votre cœur est donc de pierre. Elisabeth ne vous a rien fait et vous vous en êtes pris à elle comme le dernier des chiffonniers.

- Miss Bathory fait peut-être preuve de trop de sensibilité...

- Vos propos racistes à son intention était plus qu'on ne peut le tolérer de la part d'un professeur de Poudlard! Ils étaient inacceptables! Je devrais aller en parler à Albus!

- Elle m'avait insulté...

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, à présent? Vous agissez comme un véritable enfant, Severus! Quel âge avez-vous donc?

- 40 ans mais…

- J'exige… non! Je vous OR-DON-NE que vous lui fassiez des excuses sur le champ. Si Elisabeth vous pardonne, elle fera preuve d'une grande mansuétude, d'une magnanimité immense, d'une énorme miséricorde! Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta pour conclure : ''Vous avez réellement était odieux et aucune femme n'accepterait ça.'' »

Elle l'avait plantée là, sans plus de cérémonie. Il était resté les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte, stupéfait par le flot de paroles qui s'était déversé en torrent sur lui.

Le récit héroïque d'Adèle me redonna le sourire. J'essayai de m'imaginer un Severus Rogue à court de répliques. Fière de ses récents exploits, elle fit part de sa conversation à nos collègues, tout en enjolivant et en rajoutant des détails qu'elle avait « omis » de me dire.

Une professeur Chourave très excitée vint me demander s'il était vrai que « Severus m'avait soumis à l'Endoloris mais que j'avais résisté vaillamment » et que « cette courageuse Mme Bibine l'avait affronté à mains nues jusqu'à temps qu'il se rende et se prosterne à ses pieds ». Je lui répondis avec le plus grand sérieux que je puisse réunir que non seulement Rogue s'était prosterné devant elle mais lui avait aussi embrassé les pieds. Sa crédulité n'ayant pas de limites, elle alla colporter l'anecdote croustillante à ses consœurs. J'haussai les épaules avec un petit sourire. Quel mal y avait-il à pimenter l'histoire d'Adèle?

Lorsque j'essayai de la remercier, Adèle rougit et me dit « qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi » et que «ce n'était rien qu'un petit coup de pouce ». Sa soudaine modestie me fit rire alors que je remémorai la Ste-Adèle-Bibine, terrassant un Severus Rogue cracheur de feu, de son histoire rapidement devenue une légende.


	6. Chapitre V Disparitions, Contusions & C

Ce chapitre a été écrit avec beaucoup moins de fluidité que les autres. Si je voulais respecter la chanson, il fallait que je trouve une connexion entre la ''riddle'' (énigme) et le ''desesperate fight'' (combat désespéré). J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop tiré par les cheveux le lien entre les deux évènements 

Petit message à mes deux revieweuses :

**Shenna :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message! Je vais continuer à mettre des notes de bas de pages pour les mots qui pourraient ne pas être trop clair (aka ''enbiscuités'' comme tu dis si bien). Le Québec a des centaines d'expressions que nos amis Européens n'emploient pas alors il faut bien démêler tout ça

**Tania : **Après quelques recherches sur le Net le premier site que j'ai trouvé) , je confirme qu'Elizabeth Bathory est un des personnages d'Atmosfear. En espèrant que tu trouveras la suite de Moonlight Shadow a un concept aussi nouveau que son début,

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess _

******Moonlight Shadow**

_Lost in a riddle last saturday night  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

**Chapitre V**

**Disparition, Contusions & Celui-qui-a-le-Don**

Mon premier week-end à Poudlard promettait d'être chargé. Adèle, Amanda Vector, Alicia Chourave et moi avions planifié passer le samedi entier à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais revenue au mieux de ma forme grâce aux bons soins de mes amies. Je me sentais presque d'attaque à affronter Severus Rogue. À chaque fois que je croyais être plus forte, sa voix résonnait dans ma tête :

« _Je ne me laisserai pas insulter par une gamine immature, bâtarde de surcroît, telle que vous! _»__

Et de fait, à chaque fois, une vague de tristesse me submergeait, un étau resserrait mon cœur et je sentais une douleur sourde me ronger les entrailles.

La journée à Pré-au-Lard me fit oublier mes soucis. Les quatre femmes commencèrent par me faire visiter la sucrerie Honeydukes, puis le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko et la pittoresque Cabane Hurlante. Elles me racontèrent des histoires plus effrayantes les unes que les autres sur la masure en pleine décrépitude. Nous prîmes une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais puis continuâmes notre lèche-vitrine de plus belle jusqu'à la bienheureuse heure du thé. Elles m'emmenèrent à la Maison de Thé de Mme Puddifoot, un endroit charmant.

Je revins éreintée de l'excellent samedi que j'avais passé. La solitude m'accommodait parfaitement mais elle n'était rien comparée au bonheur d'avoir de vrais amis.

Ma chambre était plongée dans la pénombre lorsque j'en foulai le seuil.

« Lumos », Murmurais-je.

Je trouvai un parchemin cacheté avec un sceau de cire verte sur ma table de chevet. Je pensai un instant que c'était un message d'Albus mais je me désenchantai vite lorsque je vis le serpent enroulé autour des initiales du Maître des Potions. Je l'ouvris fébrilement et pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer ma lecture. M'avait-il écrit pour m'invectiver ou avait-il de bonnes intentions?

« _J'aimerais vous faire des __excuses pour mon comportement à votre égard. Même endroit, l'heure que vous voudrez. Je vous y attendrai._

_S.R._ »

Je m'imaginai Severus Rogue en train d'écrire cette lettre. Le mot ''excuses'', comme le témoignait la taille des caractères, devait lui avoir coûté un effort énorme. «_ Je vous y attendrai_ » … Je caressai un instant la perspective de lui poser un lapin puis je relus la lettre et écartai cette idée. À quoi bon envenimer l'affaire encore plus?

_(De toute façon, me voir en privé vous fait plutôt plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Miss Bathory?)_

Je fis taire la voix du Severus Rogue fictif qui peuplait mon imagination et qui arrivait toujours à point pour m'exaspérer.

_(Auriez-vous peur de la vérité, Miss Bathory?)_

Non! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous galant.

_(C'est pour ça que vous vous recoiffez, Miss Bathory?)_

Oh, la ferme! Je fais ce que je veux et je gère mes relations comme il me plaît.

_(Et moi, est-ce que je vous plais?)_

Voilà bien longtemps que la Nuit avait étendu son voile parsemé d'étoiles sur le ciel lorsque je passai les portes du Hall. J'étais un peu anxieuse à l'issue de la future rencontre. Et si cela tournait au vinaigre? Il ne le fallait surtout pas. J'allais devoir me contrôler, ne pas perdre mon sang-froid, ne pas me laisser impressionner et surtout…

_(Ne pas se laisser distraire par ma voix, Miss Bathory?)_

Je relevai d'une main rageuse une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait dans les yeux. En fait, je voulais plutôt repousser mon Severus Rogue imaginaire dans un recoin lointain de mon cerveau afin qu'il ne vienne pas me déranger lorsque je parlerais au _véritable_ Severus Rogue.

J'atteins les berges du Lac en peu de temps et je crus avoir la plus grande déception de ma vie. Il n'était pas là. Comment était-ce possible? « _Même endroit, l'heure que vous voudrez. Je vous y attendrai. _» Mon œil, oui! Encore une de ses ruses destinée à me blesser. Était-ce sa manière de prendre une revanche sur ce qu'Adèle lui avait fait?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, un grognement plaintif se fit entendre. Un énorme molosse noir avança dans ma direction. Je reculai d'un pas puis reconnu Crockdur, le chien d'Hagrid. Semblable à son maître, son aspect féroce dissimulait une grande bonté de cœur et une loyauté à toutes épreuves. Il me fixait avec les yeux irrésistibles d'un chien battu. Je me penchai pour caresser son pelage sombre. Visiblement content, il s'abandonna à un moment de béatitude puis commença à mordiller ma robe. Je tirai légèrement mais il ne lâchait pas prise. Il m'emmena en trottinant vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Voulait-il que je le suive? La hutte d'Hagrid était vide. Severus Rogue n'était pas au rendez-vous. Les évènements étaient peut-être étroitement liés.

Je suivis mon guide canin à travers la Forêt Interdite en espérant que personne ne m'avait vue. Dumbledore avait souligné que l'accès à la Forêt était formellement défendue. Donner le mauvais exemple à ma première semaine d'enseignement entacherait sérieusement mon C.V.[1]. S'enfoncer dans cette brousse était-elle une bonne idée, après tout? Je m'étais élancée tête première, sans aucune hésitation dans l'expédition mais les intentions de Crockdur étaient peut-être seulement de me montrer la cachette de ses os pour me récompenser de l'avoir cajolé.

_(Vous renoncez, Miss Bathory?)_

« Certainement pas. Je ne rebrousserai pas chemin, surtout si vous êtes de la partie, Rogue », murmurai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche à éviter les racines noueuses, j'entrevis une clairière. Des hennissements et des bruits de sabots martelant le sol me parvenaient. J'avançai prudemment jusqu'à ce que je puisse distinguer ce qui causait tant d'émoi.

Les corps de plusieurs centaures jonchaient le sol, stupéfixés ou pétrifiés. Les survivants formaient un cercle autour de deux hommes… ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

Severus Rogue, baguette en main, se tenait debout, défiant ses assaillants de l'approcher. Sa robe de sorcier, partiellement déchirée, était maculée de sang et de poussière. Son visage habituellement pâle était d'un blanc maladif. Son bras gauche formait un angle inhabituel plutôt inquiétant. Malgré ses blessures, sa prestance était toujours la même. Le sentiment de parfait contrôle qui se dégageait de lui le faisait dominer ses attaquants.

Aux côtés du Maître des Potions, Hagrid tenait une arbalète dans ses mains. Sa stature imposante semblait impressionner ses opposants car ils hésitaient à resserrer leur cercle. Aussi grièvement blessé que son compagnon d'armes, un filet de sang coulait de la tempe du demi-géant. J'espérais ardemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles à la bataille.

À l'origine, les centaures étaient des êtres pacifiques et non des guerriers redoutables. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce changement chez eux?

Hagrid semblait vouloir parlementer. Un centaure à l'aspect sauvage et à la chevelure d'ébène empêchait un de ses semblables aux cheveux aux reflets rougeâtres noués en queue de l'approcher. Bien qu'ils fussent en dehors de mon champ d'audition, je captai des bribes de la conversation :

« Bane, il… pas de mal… Hagrid… ami… pourquoi toute cette violence?

- Ronan, JE… chef… discute pas, répondit d'un ton hargneux le dénommé Bane. »

Les mots décousus que j'entendais ne m'informait pas beaucoup de la teneur de la situation. Je m'approchai donc le plus possible du groupe de centaures sans me faire remarquer. Les vampires ont la capacité de paraître en quelque sorte invisible aux yeux des mortels. J'espérais qu'il en allait de même avec les centaures. L'homme-cheval aux cheveux noirs demanda :

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans nos forêts, humains?

- Détruire tout sur votre passage comme vous avez l'habitude de faire?

- Magorian! Je ne cesse de vous répéter qu'ils…

- Tais-toi, Ronan, Gronda Bane. »

Le centaure se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir à son chef. Hagrid prit la parole :

« Dumbledore nous a…enfin, il m'a chargé de venir en tant qu'ambassadeur…

- Nous ne voulons plus avoir à faire avec les humains, coupa Bane d'un ton agressif. »

Le demi-géant l'ignora et poursuivit pour les autres membres du groupe :

« Il veut vous avertir qu'un grand danger vous guette. Vous-Savez-Qui… enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche celui qui a le Don. Il a besoin de lui pour reconstituer la Prophétie. »

Les centaures se dévisagèrent, inquiets. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors qu'ils échangeaient leur opinion sur la question puis ils redevinrent aussi peu loquaces qu'à leur habitude. Ce fut Magorian qui brisa le silence :

« Celui-qui-a-le-don est en sécurité. Personne, surtout pas un humain, ne pourra le retrouver. Les seuls détenteurs du secret de sa cachette sont eux aussi à l'abri. Rien ne pourra troubler ses visions. Le destin doit suivre son chemin. Rien ni personne ne doit changer son cours.

- Ils en savent trop, à présent. Magorian est bavard. Nous devons éliminer les deux intrus sinon ils chercheront à trouver le refuge de Celui-qui-a-le-Don.»

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je devais réagir avant que tout cela ne finisse mal. Je devais trouver un moyen de nous sortir tous de là. Les centaures se déplaçaient beaucoup plus vite que trois mortels, dont deux blessés.

Au cours de l'été, Dumbledore m'avait envoyé _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ afin que j'en apprenne plus sur mon futur lieu de travail. Jusqu'à maintenant, la volumineuse lecture s'était avérée inutile, sauf si j'avais voulu discuter de la visite d'un ambassadeur birman en 1577 à Poudlard.

Un chapitre sur les divers sorts qui protégeaient Poudlard me revint en tête. Il était impossible de transplaner ou d'utiliser tout autre moyen magique pour se déplacer. Le moyen le plus simple serait certainement de transplaner… mais les autres étaient-ils en état de le faire?

Nous étions à une distance de certainement plus que deux lieues du château, je pouvais utiliser un Portoloin. Je m'éloignai à pas de loups et délaçai ma chaussure. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que mon soulier servirait de Portoloin à un sauvetage en pleine Forêt d'Angleterre, je lui aurais ri au nez et demandé s'il était le pensionnaire échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Je n'avais pourtant pas le cœur à rire, à présent. Si j'échouais, cela signifiait non seulement la mort de Rogue, mais sans aucun doute la mienne aussi.

Après quelques incantations, mon Portoloin en main, je retournai non loin d'eux. Je tirai de ma poche le pétard que j'avais acheté chez Zonko, le matin même. La plaisante journée à Pré-au-Lard semblait bien loin… J'embrasai la mèche d'un coup de baguette et lançai le pétard sur Bane. Une explosion de lumières envahit la clairière et éclaira les alentours. Ma semi-invisibilité était fichue mais peu importe. Les centaures décontenancés s'étaient réfugiés dans les bois. Bane courait dans tous les sens, la queue en feu. Cet acte inutile ne faisait qu'attiser les flammes.

En tant normal, j'aurais ri de bon cœur mais je devais profiter de l'effet de surprise tant qu'il durerait. Je me précipitai sur les deux hommes et leur tendit ma chaussure.

« Portoloin, vite », soufflai-je.

Puis, nous fûmes emportés vers Poudlard, avant que les hommes-chevaux aient pu y faire quoi que ce soit.

Le Portoloin était un moyen de locomotion rapide mais trop brusque pour mes deux blessés. Ils s'étaient effondrés dans l'herbe dans un état proche du coma.

« Bof… ils sont vivants, c'est ce qui compte, non? »

_(Mais pour combien de temps, Miss Bathory?)_

La couleur du visage de Rogue m'inquiétait sérieusement. Découvrant mes canines, je m'entaillai le poignet et versai un peu de mon sang sur la plaie la plus profonde du Professeur de Potions. Celle-ci commença à se coaguler puis se cicatriser. Je m'attaquai ensuite aux autres. Je fis de même pour les blessures d'Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent de se vider de leur fluide vital.

Ma tête tournait. J'avais soif… très soif… Le froid m'envahissait, pénétrant ma peau d'aiguillons glacés. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Ils semblaient mieux, leur respiration était plus régulière. Même Rogue avait repris un peu de couleur. Satisfaite de mon travail, je cessai de combattre la brume qui s'insinuait dans mon cerveau. Puis, tout devint noir…

* * *

[1] Curriculum Vitae : mot latin qui signifie un dossier remplis de nos antécédents, études, précédents travaux que l'on remet à celui/celle qui passe l'entrevue pour un futur travail. 


	7. Chapitre VI La Revanche De Severus Rogu

Alicia, Amanda, Adèle, Argus, Albus… Je me suis donné comme défi de trouver des noms commençant par la lettre A à tous les personnages aux prénoms inconnus 

En passant, je ne crois pas que Snape-sama agirait comme ça dans son état normal mais il est sous l'effet des drogues de Mme Pomfresh.

_(Des excuses, des excuses, BloodCountess!)_

Je mettrai toujours mes réponses aux reviews au début de chaque chapitre. 

**Amy Evans : **Merci pour ton beau mot d'encouragement. Pour _Moonlight Shadow_, je te conseille le logiciel de P2P (Person-to-Person) KaZaA que tu peux trouver sur Il y a plusieurs versions de cette chanson car elle a été remixée de nombreuses fois. Je te conseille ceux de Groove Coverage, E-Rotic et par DJ Mystik. Si KaZaA n'est pas compatible avec ton ordinateur ou tu as un problème, préviens-moi et j'essaierai de t'envoyer le fichier audio.

**Loumiolla : **C'est trop! Tu vas me faire rougir OO Ça me remonte le moral et me rend vraiment contente de voir des lecteurs aussi enthousiasmés. Ça prouve que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien . Je vais essayer de faire vite pour mettre la suite en ligne parce que je comprends très bien ton sentiment d'impatience . Le plus choquant c'est lorsqu'un auteur arrête brusquement sa fic et ne la finit jamais! On reste sur sa faim pour le reste de ses jours :P

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre,

BloodCountess Chapitre VI 

On vint troubler mon sommeil sans rêves. Je me sentais toujours un peu faible, mais vivante, et c'était l'essentiel. À qui appartenait cette voix maternelle? Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. J'entrouvris mes paupières. La lumière irritait mes yeux toujours endormis.

« Enfin un Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal compétent en matière de guérison! s'écria l'infirmière, se rappelant des bévues de Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a utilisé pour refermer les plaies de mes deux patients mais l'effet est fulgurant. Les cicatrices disparaîtront en peu de temps. Poursuivit l'infirmière.

- Le Professeur Bathory est une personne très spéciale, Pompom, lui répondit une voix que j'attribuai à Albus Dumbledore. »

Étouffant un bâillement, je me soulevai à l'aide de mes coudes. Je regardai attentivement autour de moi. Adèle m'avait seulement montré du doigt cet endroit afin que je sache où aller si j'avais un malaise. Severus Rogue était allongé à ma droite… Terriblement craquant lorsqu'il dormait. Lorsque sa mâchoire n'était pas contractée par la colère, il avait un air presque angélique. Je secouai ma tête afin de chasser ces pensées et continuai à regarder autour de moi. On avait dû mobiliser trois lits pour permettre à Hagrid de s'étendre de tout son long. Son ventre se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de moi en trottinant. Elle posa sa main sur mon front puis me demanda si je voulais manger quelque chose.

« Quel heure est-il?

- 1 :00 pm[1].

- Je prendrai donc un déjeuner.[2]

- Même chose pour moi, dit un Severus Rogue à la voix enrouée et rauque. »

_(Elle n'en perd tout de même pas son charme, n'est-ce pas, Miss Bathory?) _

Le feu me monta aux joues. Dumbledore m'adressa un clin d'œil facétieux. Pourquoi avait-il **toujours** l'air d'être au courant de **tout**?

_(Vous êtes passée maître dans l'art de la discrétion, Miss Bathory.)_

Je serrai les dents et détournai la tête. Je rencontrai le regard de Rogue. Il me fixait avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant. Avant de recommencer à rougir comme un adolescente idiote en pleine puberté, je toussai ou plutôt imitai quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un toussotement. Ce genre de choses ne seraient jamais arrivées avec Stanislas.

_(Vous verrez très vite que **tout** est différent avec moi, Miss Bathory.)_

Mme Pomfresh reparut dans son impeccable tenue blanche, portant deux plateaux remplis de victuailles variées. Je priai le Ciel pour qu'il m'envoie un délicieux steak saignant. Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre sur pieds.

Le Seigneur prêta sûrement oreille à mes prières car un énorme rosbif trônait au beau milieu de l'assiette de porcelaine. Je le dévorai de bon appétit, sous les regards bienveillants de Dumbledore et Ms Pomfresh. Hagrid ronflait bruyamment tandis que Severus Rogue mangeait en silence. Il était prompt à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes.

_(Les choses vont peut-être changer, Miss Bathory.)_

Mon Rogue imaginaire commençait à m'agacer réellement. Devenais-je schizophrène ou était-ce mon subconscient qui aimait me parler sous cette forme? Il valait mieux ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Lorsque l'irréalité piétinera réellement sur mes plates-bandes, j'aurai motif à m'inquiéter mais pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des remarques déplaisantes de tant à autres.

Je repoussai mon assiette, repue et satisfaite d'avoir pu emplir mon estomac vide. Je laissai aller ma tête contre l'oreiller moelleux et poussai un soupir de contentement. Mme Pomfresh débarrassa mes restes d'un coup de baguette. Dumbledore lui jeta un bref coup d'œil plein de malice et dit d'un ton qui se voulait naturel :

- Venez Pompom, j'ai besoin de vous dans mon bureau pour dresser l'inventaire de l'Infirmerie. Il ne faudrait pas se retrouver à court de potions de guérison… surtout si ces jeunes gens vont se balader à nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il se leva et la femme rondelette le suivit. Elle referma délicatement la porte, me laissant seule avec le garde-chasse endormi et le Maître des Potions qui mastiquait toujours sa viande. L'ambiance était étrangement tendue. Les agaçants ronflements d'Hagrid allaient en crescendo puis se réduisaient au néant. Devais-je briser le silence? Si oui, que pouvais-je bien dire? Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Severus Rogue se saisir de sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et la pointer sur Hagrid.

« Sourdinar », murmura-t-il.

Les bruits de l'homme à la barbe hirsute n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd.

« Merci », dis-je. « Sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus. Un peu plus et j'allais lui enfoncer son oreiller profondément dans la gorge. »

Je fis une pause pour regarder le demi-géant et ajoutai :

« Je peux être terrible, quand je veux.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Miss Bathory, » ironisa-t-il.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole :

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu être là à notre rencontre. Agréez avec moi qu'il aurait été difficile de m'absenter hors de l'amicale réunion de cette horde de centaures, empoigner Hagrid, courir le marathon jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et en sortir indemne. »

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête absent. Je me laissais bercer par le son de sa voix. J'espérais qu'il ardemment qu'il continua son monologue encore longtemps. Décidément, la Providence était de mon côté, ce jour-là car il poursuivit :

« Je… hum.. souhaiterais m'excuser pour les paroles offensantes... que je vous ai dites, la semaine dernière. Vous aviez… raison, je ne vous ai pas laissé vous expliquer. J'ai sauté aux conclusions un peu trop rapidement. »

Les excuses n'étaient certainement pas son fort mais comment résister à son ton hésitant? Le laisser se débattre dans ces eaux troubles était trop cruel.

« Je vous pardonne… »

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Pas sa grimace sardonique mais un véritable sourire. À ma grande déception, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Je me promis d'essayer de le faire sourire le plus souvent possible.

« … mais à une seule condition. J'aimerais que vous cessiez de m'appeler ''Miss Bathory''. Cela me fait sentir terriblement vieille fille. Mon prénom est Élisabeth. Il ne me sert pas qu'à allonger mon nom.

- Très bien… Élisabeth. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Valait-il mieux garder les informations glanées dans la Forêt Interdite pour moi ou subir le courroux de Rogue en lui posant des questions? Dilemme plutôt délicat… Severus Rogue ou ma curiosité?

Nous étions dans de bons termes… pour l'instant parce que je sentais que ce château de cartes ne durerait pas longtemps, surtout si j'osais me renseigner sur ce qui ne me concernait pas. Je décidai de tout reporter à plus tard. Pourquoi faire aujourd'hui ce qu'on peut accomplir demain?

Domptant mon anxiété, je proposai :

« Que diriez-vous d'une promenade dans le Parc de Poudlard? Lorsque nous serons rétablis, bien sûr. »

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une tornade arriva en trombe dans la paisible Infirmerie.

« Elizabeth Bathory! »

Adèle Bibine accourut à mes côtés et débita d'un trait :

« Elisabeth! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment nous nous sommes fait du mauvais sang pour vous! Nous avons, enfin, l'escouade composée d'Amanda, d'Alicia, d'Albus, d'Argus et moi, bien sûr, fouillé le château de fond en comble pour vous retrouver! Si ces élèves de Poufsouffle ne vous avaient pas trouvé en allant aux serres, c'en était fait de vous! »

Elle prit une longue pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de poser un regard suspicieux sur moi, puis sur Rogue. Puis sur moi, puis sur Rogue, et vice-versa pendant un moment qui me parut interminable. Je voyais presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche, assimilant informations sur informations.

« Où êtes-vous donc aller batifoler, tous les deux? »

Mon teint vira au rouge brique et je balbutiai un « Adèle, voyons! » pas très convaincant.

« Tututut! On ne me la fait pas à moi! Albus m'a laissé entendre que vous étiez allés tous deux dans la Forêt Interdite. Alors? J'attends des explications! »

Elle tapota impatiemment le sol de son pied menu, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, conservant son air inquisiteur. J'avais l'impression d'être retombée en enfance lorsque ma mère me surprenait avec un garçon ou trouvait que je revenais trop tard au foyer familial.

Une chose qu'aucun de mes petits amis

_(Serais-je devenu votre petit ami, Miss Bathory? Vous devenez plutôt entreprenante…)_

n'aurait osé faire, le Maître des Potions répondit lui-même à la question d'Adèle :

« Les choses que Miss Bathory et moi avions à faire dans la Forêt Interdite ne vous concerne pas, Professeur Bibine. Je tiens à vous faire remarquer, avant que votre imagination trop fertile ne s'emballe, que nous n'étions pas **seuls**, comme vous semblez l'entendre. Rubeus Hagrid était là aussi. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un kidnapping en vue de demander une rançon faramineuse à l'infortunée famille de Miss Bathory. Et puis, cessez de vous conduire comme sa mère et laissez-la un peu respirer. Elle est majeure, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. »

Je manquai d'éclater de rire à plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'alors, Severus Rogue avait employé son sens de l'humour si particulier pour me ridiculiser et m'invectiver. Une autre partie de lui à découvrir.

_(J'ai de multiples facettes qui n'attendent que votre exploration, Miss Bathory.)_

Ce fut au tour d'Adèle de s'empourprer. L'expression de son visage passa du rouge, ensuite au violet, au cramoisi, puis au rouge bourgogne pour finalement revenir à la case de départ, le rouge.

« Severus Rogue! Vous OSEZ vous en prendre à moi! Vous me cachez quelque chose, je le SENS!

- Votre perspicacité m'estomaque, Professeur Bibine», lui répondit-il, éternellement sarcastique. « Je vous rappelle que dans le précédent duel verbal contre vous, je le précise, vous ne m'avez pas laissé placer un mot. À votre tour de souffrir de ce sentiment d'impuissance. À présent, voudriez-vous vous retirer? Je vous ferais remarquer que ce lieu est une Infirmerie et pas un Salon de Thé. Les convalescents ont besoin de repos et non pas de votre chahut.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton!

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais il semblerait que je n'aie pas eu besoin d'aucune permission de votre part. »

Elle le défia du regard mais ne put soutenir longtemps les yeux sombres qui la transperçaient de part en part sans tiquer à un moment ou à un autre. Elle finit par baisser la tête.

« Bon, je m'avoue vaincue… mais préparez-vous à une revanche, Severus Rogue!

- Je suis terrifié.

- J'en suis intimement persuadée, » affirma-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« À bientôt, Elisabeth. Si ce goujat vous fait quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. Je lui réglerai son compte en moins de deux.

- Je ne crois pas que j'aurai besoin de vos services mais merci beaucoup de votre sollicitude, Adèle. »

Elle partit non sans avoir jeter un regard noir à Rogue et claqua la porte violemment. Cela ne troubla pas le sommeil de plomb d'Hagrid qui continua de ronfler abondamment, mais sans bruit, heureusement.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes fait une redoutable ennemie, Professeur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez congédiée ainsi, comme un Elfe de Maison. »

Il eut un bref rire de dérision. Ma comparaison lui avait peut-être plue.

« Et j'ai été très doux, cette fois-ci, Miss.. Elizabeth. »

Un sourire de triomphe étira un peu la commissure de mes lèvres. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom! Peut-être ne m'y habituerais-je jamais… Il sonnait si différent de sa part.

« Non, je vous jure! Vous devriez prendre ses menaces au sérieux. C'est une vraie tigresse quand elle s'y met.

- J'ai conscience que je viens de me mettre de nouveau à dos l'éloquent leader des professeurs de sexe féminin de Poudlard. De précédents évènements me rappellent avec une grande précision le danger de demander le pichet de jus de citrouille. »

Je pouffai en me remémorant la scène. Rogue avait poliment demandé le breuvage orangé. Les professeurs s'étaient regardés entre eux, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce moment. Adèle s'était alors levée et lui avait versé le contenant du récipient sur la tête. Les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient applaudi bruyamment, encourageant et acclamant leur Professeur de Vol. Rogue avait serré les poings mais était resté étonnamment calme, décevant un peu les élèves de sa maison, s'attendant à une action d'éclat de sa part.

Il fut cependant à la hauteur des exigences des Serpentards car le lendemain, Adèle Bibine retrouva ses vêtements maculés de purée de citrouille. La rumeur se répandit à la vitesse d'une traînée de Poudre de Cheminette poussée par le vent. Ainsi, lorsque Rogue se dirigea vers la Table des Professeurs, des vivats assourdissants explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, ses étudiants ayant eu la présence d'esprit de se soumettre au sortilège _Sonorus_.

Me tirant hors de ses souvenirs, le Directeur de Serpentard s'enquit :

« Des échos de ses exploits me sont parvenus. Qui a décidé d'amplifier cette histoire au point de dire que je me suis prosterné à ses pieds, lui ai supplié de me laisser la vie sauve et lui ai embrassé les pieds?

- Qui vous a dit ça?

- Qui d'autre qu'Alicia Chourave serait assez bête pour croire ces âneries?

- Pour répondre à votre précédente question, ce doit être des mauvaises langues qui aiment ajouter leur grain de sel à tout. »

_(Des mauvaises langues telle que vous, Miss Bathory.)_

Notre discussion fut interrompue par les gesticulations d'Hagrid, surpris d'être soudainement aphone. Je me demandai un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre conversation… C'était plutôt le genre d'Albus Dumbledore, mais sait-on jamais à quoi s'attendre des gens? Je venais de converser avec Severus Rogue, redouté Directeur de Serpentard et impitoyable Maître des Potions.

Mme Pomfresh revint peu après le réveil du garde-chasse. Elle administra un somnifère et fit de même à Severus.

_(L'audace a ses limites, Miss Bathory.)_

Enfin… Severus **Rogue**, voilà content?

J'adressai un sourire rayonnant à Severus **Rogue** puis me laissai emporter par les volutes apaisants d'une bonne sieste.

* * *

[1] 13 :00 en France mais au Québec, nous utilisons les deux… Influence de nos voisins du Sud (Etats-Unis)

[2] Je répète les vrais termes seraient : Petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner mais nous disons plus : Déjeuner, Dîner et Souper.


	8. Chapitre VII Rêve Inacessible

Woah, j'ai été productive ces temps-ci : 6 chapitres et un prologue en 3 jours. Pensez que je fais ça pour vous, mes lecteurs favoris

Je continue mon message-board pour les reviews

**Loumiolla :** Encore merci d'avoir reviewé aussi promptement! Bien contente que tu aies aimé le Chapitre VI. Je n'aime pas trop mettre les nerfs des lecteurs à l'épreuve c'est pourquoi j'essaie de conserver un rythme régulier pour l'écriture. Mes parents aiment pas trop que je passe autant de temps à l'ordinateur mais bon… Les Serpentards aiment briser les règles, non?

**Amy Evans : **Si tu l'as trouvé, mes instructions étaient sûrement assez claires. Ça me rassure parce que parfois, je ne suis pas très précise . Je te remercie pour tes commentaires, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le Chapitre VI… mais peut-être pas autant que le VII. Si tu souhaitais un approfondissement dans la relation S.S. x E.B., tu seras comblée dans ce chapitre Je ne t'en dis pas plus!

Bonne lecture,

_BloodCountess_

****

**Moonlight Shadow**

_The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow****_

****

**Chapitre VII**

**Rêve Inaccessible**

****

La soif me tenaillait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me rongeait les entrailles, paralysant le moindre de mes membres. La douleur allait et venait par vagues. Les mains crispées sur les draps, la tête bien enfoncée dans mon oreiller, j'essayais de ne pas penser au goût voluptueux de ce liquide rouge coulant dans ma gorge. La dernière fois que je m'étais senti ainsi, Stan m'avait laissée…

Des loups, une meute de loups. Ils s'approchent de nous en grognant. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas apporté ma baguette?

_(Parce que Stan, ton amour Moldu, ne sait pas que tu es sorcière, idiote.)_

J'avais rencontré Stanislas lors de mon voyage dans les Pays de l'Europe de l'Est. Roumanie, Slovaquie, République Tchèque, Autriche, Allemagne, Pologne, Ukraine, Roumanie, Bulgarie, Yougoslavie, Albanie puis retour en Hongrie. Il avait voulu m'accompagner dans mon périple. Je lui avais raconté que j'étais une étudiante de Budapest qui faisait une thèse sur les sciences occultes. Il ne s'était douté de rien, ce bel ange blond aux yeux rieurs. Il attribuait les bizarreries qu'il voyait en ma présence aux esprits. Sa superstition me plaisait bien. Stanislas Powulski, le Polonais étudiant à Berlin.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'une promenade dans la Forêt Noire. Qu'une promenade dans la Forêt Noire. Comment avais-je pu penser pouvoir aimer Stan en lui cachant la vérité? Je n'étais pas seulement sorcière mais aussi à demi-vampire. Un Moldu croyant comme lui… Quelle bêtise, quelle illusion…

Les loups s'approchent dangereusement de nous. Ils ont sûrement senti ma présence. Ils ne nous aiment pas, nous, les demi-vampires, parce qu'ils savent d'instinct que du sang mortel coule dans nos veines. Tout comme les humains, ils nous méprisent. Les authentiques buveurs de sang peuvent facilement les contrôler mais pas nous, Dunpeals, les renégats, les rejetons, l'hybride de deux races différentes. Stan s'est placé devant moi, pour me faire un rempart de son corps. S'il avait su que c'était à moi qu'ils en voulaient. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ils se sont rués sur lui, le lacérant de leurs griffes.

« Va-t-en Elizabeth! Sauve-toi avant qu'ils ne te prennent toi aussi », m'avait-il hurlé en Polonais.

L'ignorant, je formai une petite flamme bleue à l'aide d'une incantation. Puis, je posai des pierres dans une forme bien précise autour d'elle.

« Partez! Obéissez à votre maître, » ordonnai-je aux animaux qui nous entouraient.

Stan me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Les loups ont lentement reculé, la tête basse. Je me retournai vers le jeune Moldu. Sa terreur lui conférait un air de fragilité, de vulnérabilité.

« Par les flammes de l'Enfer! Retourne d'où tu viens, démon!

- Stan… je… c'est moi… Elizabeth.

- Non, tu n'es pas celle que j'aime…Laumė[1]! Ordog[2]! Stregoica[3]! Vrolok! Vlkoslak[4] »

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Comment avais-je pu croire un instant à cette idylle? Les blessures béantes de Stanislas lui seraient fatales si je n'agissais pas. Je m'avançai vers lui alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reculer. Il s'évanouit. L'effort avait été trop grand. C'était une bénédiction, je n'aurais plus à supporter son regard accusateur et apeuré. Je versai un peu de mon sang sur son corps meurtri et le traînai dans la voiture. Je le déposai à l'auberge où nous logions et lui laissai tout l'argent liquide dont je disposais sur sa table de chevet. J'appelai un médecin pour le jeune Polonais et disparus de sa vie.

Jamais je ne revis Stanislas. Jamais je ne le reverrais.

Le même besoin de ce liquide vital s'était manifesté à la suite de cette aventure. Une pareille faiblesse s'était emparée de moi. De toute ma vie, je n'avais chassé qu'une seule fois. Lorsque je pris la vie de l'ivrogne qui traînait dans une ruelle sombre, un sentiment de dégoût m'envahit. Tuer pour se nourrir. Un véritable animal. J'avais terriblement honte de moi-même. Mais comment renier mes origines? Je savais que si je ne buvais pas bientôt, j'allais dépérir et souffrir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Je me levai donc de peine et de misère et me dirigeai vers Pré-au-Lard.

Je sondai l'esprit des occupants du bar miteux. Encore un don vampirique. Je pouvais lire dans les pensées des autres. Je n'étais pourtant pas experte dans la matière. Mon côté mortel ne me permettait seulement de percer les défenses d'un sorcier ou d'un Moldu sensible ou en proie à des émotions fortes ou d'une personne aux facultés intellectuelles émoussées. Les êtres avinés qui peuplaient l'endroit était des victimes faciles.

L'homme dans le coin était un ancien Mangemort. Son visage était camouflé par une bure noire. Je m'approchai de lui avec un sourire charmeur. Il ne se méfia pas lorsque je l'emmenai à l'extérieur. Il ne se méfia pas lorsque je m'approchai de son cou, plus précisément de sa jugulaire, la veine de prédilection de tout vampire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se méfier lorsque je découvris mes crocs et commençai à boire.

De retour dans ma chambre après avoir enterré la dépouille de l'ex-Mangemort, je m'allongeai contre les draps de satin. Le sentiment d'extase fut vite remplacé par un profond désespoir. Mon corps était revigoré mais à quel prix? Je ne pouvais pas tenir en place. La puissance qui sommeillait en moi s'était éveillée au contact du sang. Poudlard m'apparaissait comme une prison, ma chambre une cellule. Cette résurrection dépendait cependant de la vie d'une tierce personne et cela, je ne pouvais le supporter.

Le vent mordant d'octobre me fouettait le visage mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Une chaleur surnaturelle irradiait de chacun des pores de ma peau. On aurait dit que l'air faisait chuchoter les arbres sur mon passage. Je retournai m'asseoir aux berges du Lac, là où tout semblait avoir commencé.

Mes pensées se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Severus Rogue. Un imbroglio de sentiments forts m'entraînaient dans leur chaos lorsque je me retrouvais à proximité de lui. Des émotions dont j'ignorais jusqu'alors l'existence se déchaînaient.

(Et pour votre Stanislas, Miss Bathory?)

Ce n'était pas la même chose. Je m'en rends compte, à présent. Je cherchais désespéramment à renier ma véritable nature. À camoufler cette partie de moi qui me fait honte. Ce ne fut qu'un rêve, le rêve de pouvoir être quelqu'un à part entière et non le résultat d'un croisement entre vampire et mortel.

(Et me concernant, Miss Bathory?)

Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est indescriptible. Je suis si confuse. Je perds mes points de repère en sa compagnie.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une inconsciente, Elizabeth Bathory. »

Je sursautai bien que le ton qu'il avait employé était étrangement doux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me surprenait ainsi, trop absorbée dans mes pensées pour être aux aguets. Je répliquai :

« Vous traitez Adèle de Mère Poule puis vous venez me sermonner de la sorte, Professeur Rogue? Je suis assez grande pour déterminer ce qui est bon de ce qui ne l'est pas pour moi. »

Le souffle pernicieux du vent me fit frissonner, me glaçant jusqu'à la moelle des os. Pourquoi les effets du sang devaient-ils se dissiper au moment même où je m'affirmais? Rogue haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur et porta ses mains aux attaches d'argent de sa cape noire. C'était deux serpents entremêlés ensemble par des courbes gracieuses.

« Vous disiez? » fit-il, ironique.

Il passa d'un mouvement preste derrière moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il retira sa cape et me la passa autour des épaules. Ses mains s'approchèrent de ma gorge. C'était la première fois que je les remarquais.

(Trop occupée par ma voix, Miss Bathory?)

De longs doigts blancs, délicats et fins. Des mains d'homme raffinées, pas du tout grossières. Je sentais son souffle contre ma nuque. Si on avait pris mon pouls, on aurait remarqué que mes battements cardiaques montaient en flèche. Je sentais son torse fort dans mon dos, me frôlant au moindre mouvement. Je fermai les yeux. J'aurais voulu que cet instant magique ne finisse jamais, que le temps s'arrête dans ce moment inoubliable. On eut dit que nous ne faisions qu'un, en parfaite harmonie. Je crois qu'il savoura autant qu'il le put ce contact puis il referma l'attache aux deux reptiles argentés ensemble.

Il se tenait debout devant moi mais dans ses yeux dansait une flamme. Une étincelle de lumière dans les ténèbres. Je me rapprochai d'un pas. Nos visages se touchaient presque. Mon rythme cardiaque était à son apogée. Lentement, il souleva sa main et la posa sur ma joue. Elle était si douce… Aussi douce que la soie la plus fine qu'on puisse trouver dans les pays d'Extrême-Orient. Les paupières closes, je me laissai emporter par son baiser. De réservé à passionné, de délicat à fougueux… Il resserra son étreinte en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Nos corps fusionnés, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson. Le sang n'était rien comparé à cette sensation…

**Stanislas!**

Je le repoussai. Il me regarda, désorienté. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas m'y abandonner. L'amour blesse, l'amour fait mal au plus profond de soi-même. Je ne **devais** pas m'y abandonner. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, creusant un sillon salé dans sa trajectoire. Il l'essuya avec cette même main qui était restée sur mon visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il? T'ai-je fait mal? » murmura-t-il.

J'échappai un sanglot et enfonçai mon visage dans le creux chaud de son cou.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je… je t'aime mais je ne peux pas… je ne dois pas. »

Il s'était raidi contre moi. Pourquoi devais-je toujours semer la souffrance sur mon passage? Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses paumes et me fit face. Ses yeux sombres et pénétrants rencontrant les miens.

« Elisabeth, regarde-moi. Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas?

- Je ne peux pas perdre la tête. Veux-tu perpétuer ma race, Severus? Voudrais-tu avoir un monstre pour enfant? »

Il me considéra longuement, comme si l'argument avait fait mouche. Je me couvris le visage de mes mains. Les écartant toujours avec douceur, il me dit :

« Pour être avec toi, ne serait-ce qu'un bref moment, je payerais n'importe quel prix. Même celui de ne pas avoir d'enfant. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Était-ce possible? M'acceptait-il réellement comme je suis? Un être démoniaque qui se nourrit du sang de ses congénères? Avant que je puisse me questionner davantage, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes interrogations s'envolèrent sans laisser de trace. Lovée dans ses bras, j'oubliai tout… absolument tout.

* * *

[1] Sorcière en Polonais. 

[2] Satan

[3] Sorcière

[4] Ces deux mots serbes et slovaques signifient loup-garou ou vampire.


	9. Chapitre VIII Invitation De Dernière Mi

Je ne sais pas si vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire le Chapitre VII que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Ma première fic romantique (il faut dire que je n'en ai pas beaucoup dans mon parcours!). Ça se fête! Jus de pomme pour tout le monde

**Loumiolla : **Bonjour, fidèle Loumiolla, toujours première à reviewer chacun de mes nouveaux chapitres Je suis toujours flattée par tes commentaires aussi positifs les uns que les autres Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pu écrire beaucoup dû à mon absence durant la plus grande partie de la journée -- mais je vous livre quand même un court chapitre. Le bal de l'Halloween suivra demain, je le promets. De quelle maison me voyais-tu? Et de quelle maison te vois-tu, toi?

**Antigone : **Je te remercie pour ta review et je tâcherai de continuer cette fic le mieux possible. Concernant la relation S.S. x E.B., elle progressera mais devra combattre de dures épreuves et plusieurs rebondissements inattendus.

**Amy Evans : **Gros merci de continuer à me reviewer! Contente de voir que le Chapitre VII a eu l'effet escompté Je voulais en effet qu'il soit tout mignon et romantique, comme tu le dis si bien. Le Chapitre VIII n'est pas le plus romantique de tous mais les prochains à venir…

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre VIII**

**Invitation De Dernière Minute**

À demi-assoupie sur mon lit, je flottais littéralement sur un nuage. Mes réticences premières s'étaient retirées dans une partie lointaine de mon cerveau. Je passai en revue les évènements depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais tellement redouté sa réaction… S'il m'avait ri au nez? Ou jeté un regard méprisant? Mais il avait été merveilleux.

(Pour être avec toi, ne serait-ce qu'un bref moment, je payerais n'importe quel prix. Même celui de ne pas avoir d'enfant.)

Il n'aurait pu être plus prévenant et doux. Être avec lui était si différent de tout ce que j'avais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Cela n'avait rien en commun avec les autres amourettes ou feux de paille…

L'ambiance était fébrile, ce matin-là, dans la Grande Salle. Assise à la Table des Professeurs, entre Severus et Adèle, je contemplais avec tendresse les élèves surexcités. Le Bal de l'Halloween se tiendrait ce soir et il promettait d'être grandiose.

« Vous ne les trouvez pas attendrissants? Demanda Adèle. »

« La journée promet d'être plus insupportable qu'à l'habitude si ces morveux continuent d'agir comme si on les avait bourrés de stéroïdes », Lui répondit hargneusement Severus.

- Voyons, Severus! Vous n'avez jamais été enfant?

- Tant que je me souvienne… Non. Je suis né adulte, voyez-vous, Adèle? »

Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

« Comment peux-tu vivre continuellement avec pareille idiote sans qu'une envie de meurtre ne survienne à chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie?

- Je suis peut-être plus tolérante que toi? »

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Dumbledore se leva alors et réclama le silence :

« Ce soir aura lieu le bal d'Halloween. Plusieurs activités vous seront proposées au cours de la soir et j'attends de vous une participation enthousiasme… y compris de la part des professeurs », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La mâchoire de Severus se contracta.

« Pffff… S'il pense que je vais me rabaisser à aller à ces stupidités… » marmotta-t-il entre ses dents.

« Mais tu vas y aller », lui intimai-je en le défiant du regard.

Dumbledore reprit son discours :

« Car j'aurai besoin d'eux en tant que jury pour les concours organisés en soirée. Je vous remercie de votre attention. »

Severus fronça tellement les sourcils qu'on aurait dit qu'ils se touchaient. Je posai une main apaisante contre la sienne.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous oblige à y aller! » tonna-t-il.

« Oh! Ne soyez pas si rabat-joie, Severus! Nous allons tous bien nous amuser!

- Oh! Ne soyez pas si pimpante, Adèle! Nous allons tous bien nous em… » lui répondit-il dans une réplique parfait du Professeur de Vol.

J'exerçai une pression sur sa main afin qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase. Dumbledore, un sourire à la fois amusé et rayonnant flottant sur ses lèvres, s'adressa au grognon Maître des Potions :

« Allons, Severus. Je suis persuadé que nombre de jeunes femmes aimeraient vous avoir pour cavalier pour le bal de ce soir. Vous voudriez les décevoir de la sorte? »

Je déployai mes grands et adorables yeux de chien battu qui fonctionnent toujours, même sur le plus irascible Maître des Potions de tous les temps.

« Je déteste quand tu me fais ces yeux-là, Éli«abeth, » grogna-t-il.

« Et moi je déteste lorsque tu roules les yeux comme l'as fait lorsque Albus parlait. »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant un moment. Puis, incapable de continuer plus longtemps, je lui dis :

« Bon, si c'est comme ça… »

Je me tournai délibérément vers Adèle et lui demandai :

« Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour Marcus Flint? J'ai décliné son offre mais en y pensant bien… J'ai un cours avec lui aujourd'hui, je n'aurai qu'à l'inviter, non?

- Je ne crois pas que Flint y voit d'objection mais par contre, j'en connais qui ne prendront pas la nouvelle aussi bien.

- Tu n'y penses tout de même pas! C'est un élève! » s'exclama Severus Rogue, surpris.

« Mon cavalier m'a abandonnée à la dernière minute. Et puis, Marcus et moi n'avons que six ans de différence…

- Oui! Son cavalier… ou plutôt, son ancien cavalier l'a abandonnée lâchement parce qu'il est trop misanthrope pour sortir de son trou boueux », affirma Adèle, hautaine.

Severus se massa les tempes, affichant un air désespéré. Il laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et leva les bras en commisération.

« Les femmes solidaires sont un véritable fléau… »

J'échangeai un sourire complice avec Adèle.

« Le coup de grâce, à présent » me murmura-t-elle.

« Alors, toujours décidé à ne pas y aller? » demandai-je, innocemment.

Il nous lança un regard noir, chargé de reproches et décida de ne rien dire.

« Je prends ton silence pour un assentiment!

- Victoire! »

Elle émit un gloussement typiquement féminin puis ajouta d'un ton enjou :

« Ça marche à tous les coups! Maintenant… Passons aux choses sérieuses. Quelle robe vas-tu porter ce soir? »

Severus Rogue porta ses mains à sa tête. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes… ni à leur centres d'intérêt.

Mes cours se succédèrent tandis que la tension s'élevait graduellement jusqu'au point culminant. J'interceptai plus de ces petits mots que l'on s'échange dans le dos des professeurs que jamais auparavant. Le contenu de la plupart d'entre eux étaient des invitations. Excédée par le trentième billet de la matinée, je leur annonçai :

« Pour les retardataires qui n'ont toujours pas de cavalier ou de cavalière, je vous accorde cinq minutes, pas une de plus, pour tout arranger cela. »

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent dans toute la classe. Severus aurait trouvé ridicule et risible ces jeunes filles aux joues rosissant à vue d'œil et ces garçons à l'attitude macho leur faire des yeux doux.

Une partie de moi-même m'empêchait de penser de même parce que c'était sûrement à quoi je ressemblais, lorsque j'étais dans ses bras.


	10. Chapitre IX Halloween

**Loumiolla :** Encore et toujours merci! Tu es toujours la première à reviewer mes nouveaux chapitres et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Désolée d'apprendre que tu ne seras pas là avant dimanche. Pour la répartition des maisons, je crois que tous souhaiterait être dans la maison de notre cher Severus Rogue Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras beaucoup de lecture à faire dimanche.

**Amy Evans : **Tous ces compliments oo En effet, la suite du Chapitre VII est le bal. Je vous laisse en suspense à la fin héhé Devenir écrivaine est mon rêve mais un peu comme le Chapitre VI, je doute que je puisse le réaliser. Peu de gens réussissent à percer et si j'en fais partie, je serai comblée. Mais qui vivra, verra.

Bien à vous,

_BloodCountess_

****

**Chapitre VIII**

**Halloween**

****

Le bal allait bientôt commencer. Je m'examinai dans le grand miroir de ma chambre. J'avais revêtu ma robe préférée que je ne portais que dans de grandes occasions comme celle-ci. C'était une réplique parfaite de celle qu'Elizabeth Bathory avait sur son portrait dans son château de Hongrie : faite de satin noir, elle était attachée dans mon dos par des liens argentés. Elle était dotée de longues manches doublées de velours rouge et d'un corset écarlate. J'avais longuement hésité entre un chignon savamment confectionné entremêlé de rubans rubis ou mes cheveux défaits. Après nombre conseils d'Adèle, j'optai pour le deuxième choix.

« Tu penses que Severus va aimer? » demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint à mon reflet.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant? Tu sais bien que même si tu portais des haillons il te trouverait ravissante, » me répondit-elle, confiante.

« Merci, tu as la manière de me ramener les deux pieds sur terre.

- Normale, je suis toi, je te connais mieux que quiconque! »

J'étais tout de même nerveuse. Et s'il décidait soudain de ne pas y assister? On cogna à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir, les mains moites. Au départ, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. L'homme qui était à ma porte était si… _différent_! Ses cheveux de jais divisé par une raie bien nette, le sourire éclatant qu'il m'adressait, sa robe de sorcier noire mais visiblement d'un tissu autre qu'à son habitude… Je clignai des yeux, croyant être dans un rêve. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras :

« Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant chez moi, Miss Bathory? »

Je ne remarquai pas qu'il employa la même formule qu'à notre deuxième rencontre. Je ne répondis pas, toujours occupée à le contempler. Je lui souris à mon tour.

« Oh, Severus! C'est merveilleux! Je me croirais dans un rêve. Comme dans Cendrillon, ce conte pour Moldu! »

Je l'embrassai et lui glissai un « Mon prince charmant » dans l'oreille. Il rit et me dit :

« Tu es splendide, ce soir. »

Il se ravisa :

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es splendide, **tous** les soirs. »

Je fus presque aussi émerveillée par la Grande Salle que par le Severus tout neuf que je venais de découvrir. De lanternes à décorations de toutes sortes, rien n'avait été épargné pour égayer la soirée. Dumbledore avait permis aux élèves de retrouver leurs amis des différentes maisons et ils en avaient grandement profité. Je constatai avec une pointe de désappointement que la plupart des Serpentards étaient restés entre eux, sans aller se mêler aux autres élèves.

« Je crois que nous avons manqué son discours, » me souffla Severus, d'un ton joyeux.

« Severus, tes Serpentards ne veulent pas aller avec leurs camarades des autres maisons? »

Il émit ce rire de dérision si déroutant.

« Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai été l'un d'eux. Tous ces sang-pur ne se rabaisseront pas à entrer en contact avec ce ramassis de Sang-de-Bourbe, Cracmols et les défenseurs de la veuve et l'orphelin que sont les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards ont leur mentalité propre, Elizabeth. »

Je le regardai, indignée.

« Ne fais pas cet air-là, Elizabeth. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont différents des autres. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. »

Il cita quelques vers des chansons antérieures du Choixpeau :

''Vous finirez à Serpentard,

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublard

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.''

''Par exemple, Serpentard

Prit seulement les sorciers de sang-pur

D'une grande ruse tout comme lui[1]''

« Malin, de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins, sang-pur, ruse… Tous ces mots nous décrivent, Elisabeth.»

Adèle m'évita de lui répondre car elle arriva en trombe.

« Oooooooh! Mais quel couple merveilleux vous faites! Vous êtes a-do-ra-bles! » s'extasia-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Elle s'arrêta tout net et détailla Severus de plus près.

« Mais c'est ex-tra-or-di-nai-re! Albus m'a dit que vous aviez fait des efforts mais je ne m'attendais réellement pas à _ça_! »

Se tournant vers moi, elle s'exclama :

« C'est la gent féminine du tout Poudlard qui sera jalouse de ton cavalier, Elizabeth! »

Puis de retour à Severus, elle s'écria :

« Woaaah qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans vos cheveux pour qu'ils brillent comme ça? »

Elle approcha sa main mais il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle puisse le toucher.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur Bibine, mais nous discuterons cosmétique et autres sujets passionnants plus tard. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Table des Professeurs. Une fois assis, Severus lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

« Par respect pour Elisabeth, je ne vous ai rien fait mais la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément. J'aimerais que vous cessiez d'hurler comme une hystérique les rapports que j'entretiens avec elle, compris? Je ne voudrais pas que cela fasse les manchettes de ce collège.

- Oooooh! Je suis confuse… Désolée, vraiment désolée, Elisabeth, » s'excusa-t-elle avec effusion en me prenant les mains. « Je ne savais pas que votre relation n'était pas… euh… _publique_?

- Elle l'est déjà bien assez. »

Severus lui adressa un semblant de sourire qui se voulait indulgent lorsque je posai sa main contre la sienne. Je ne voulais pas que la situation dégénère en véritable rixe. L'aventure du jus de citrouille me revint en tête… Ces deux-là étaient merveilleux, à leur façon propre, mais ils arriveraient à transformer Poudlard en un champ de bataille. Dumbledore se leva et annonça :

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Je demanderais à tous les participants pour le concours de décoration de citrouilles de se lever. »

Un de ces énormes légumes oranges et des instruments que j'identifiai comme étant des ciseaux, de la colle et du papier apparurent devant chacun des candidats.

« Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voudrez. Ce jeu paraît bien simple ainsi mais vous devrez décorer cette citrouille **sans** baguette, donc **sans** l'aide de la magie. Oui, comme les Moldus, Mr Malfoy. »

« Ça promet d'être divertissant, » murmura Severus, sombre.

- Prochains participants: Fred & Georges Weasley.

Une citrouille s'éleva en l'air. J'éclatai de rire tout comme l'audience entière, à l'exception des Serpentards et de Severus qui se renfrogna aussitôt après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à leur création. Les jumeaux Weasley avait dessiné adroitement le visage de leur Maître des Potions sur le légume, l'avait affublé de longs cheveux noirs et lui avait ajouté un nez crochu fabriqué avec du papier.

« 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley, pour insolence face à un Professeur! »

Les Serpentards acclamèrent leur Directeur. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles huèrent Severus tandis que les Poufsouffles cherchaient le camp à rallier. Dumbledore fit taire l'assistance et répara l'injustice :

« Allons, allons, Severus. Ne vous emportez pas! 50 points en plus pour Gryffondor. »

L'ovation qui résulta de cette déclaration fut assourdissante. Je réussis à discerner des ''Favoritisme'' et ''Chouchous'' parmi les encouragements à Dumbledore.

Tous votèrent en faveur des jumeaux Weasley et ce fut sans surprise que Dumbledore proclama le nom des gagnants :

« Le vainqueur ou plutôt _les_ vainqueurs Fred et Georges Weasley! »

Albus leur remis leur prix de vingt Gallions et d'une douzaine de sucreries variées sous les applaudissements conjugués des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles.

« Maintenant, faites place au Bizarr' Sisters! »

La clameur s'éleva dans la salle alors que les membres du groupe rock s'élançait sur la scène. Elles débutèrent immédiatement leur concert avec une chanson qui aurait pu faire trembler les murs de l'établissement s'ils n'étaient pas si solides. Après une suite de pièces du même type, elles enchaînèrent avec un slow. Les lumières se tamisèrent instantanément tandis que les couples se formaient.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Miss Bathory? »

Je posai mon index sur ma lèvre inférieure, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Après mûre réflexion… bien sûr! »

Il me prit par la main et je le suivis sur la piste de danse. Les bras noués autour de son cou, la tête contre son épaule, je me laissais entraîner par le lent rythme de la chanson. J'ignorai les autres couples de jeunes gens qui dévisageaient leur Maître des Potions en train d'enlacer leur Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Severus me chuchota :

« Ils pensent que je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments autre que la haine et la colère… Je dois avouer que je les ai incité à le croire. »

Nous dansâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose :

- Une promenade dans le Parc, ça te dirait? Je sais qu'il fait un peu frisquet mais j'ai ma cape à ta disposition.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, sans savoir que je venais presque de signer mon arrêt de mort.

* * *

[1] Mots originaux tirés du Tome 5, Chapter The Sorting Hat's New Song : For instance, Slytherin – Took only the pure-blood wizards – Of great cunning just like him. C'est seulement une traduction, je n'ai pas pris le temps de tout faire rimer 


	11. Chapitre X Chasseurs de Vampires

Pour créer mon Petyr Van Helsing, je me suis servie de deux personnages. Petyr Van Abel et le Dr Van Helsing, respectivement de The Witching Hour (Anne Rice) et de Dracula (Bram Stoker), deux excellents livres. Dommage qu'elle ne permette pas d'écrire des fics sur ses livres, il y en aurait tant…

****

**Moonlight Shadow**

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through****

**Chapitre X**

**Chasseurs de Vampires**

****

« Faucett, Stebbins! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous prends ici. Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, » grogna Severus en se remémorant le Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ils déguerpirent à toute vitesse vers un lieu plus sûr.

« Ne sois pas si dur avec eux, ils ont le droit de s'amuser eux aussi.

- C'est le prix à payer si tu veux être seule avec moi à l'abri de ces regards indiscrets, » murmura-t-il, enjôleur.

Il me fit asseoir à l'endroit même où était les deux jeunes amoureux quelques instants auparavant. Il regarda autour de lui et me rejoignit.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

- Rien… j'aurais cru avoir entendu des bruits. Si c'est encore ces deux adolescents atteints d'une acné incurable… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de faire taire ses inquiétudes. Je l'embrassai sans retenue aucune, ses bras entourant ma taille.

« Expelliarmus! »

Severus reçut le maléfice en pleine poitrine et fut envoyé contre le sol, sa baguette s'envolant dans l'obscurité.

L'inconnu qui se tenait dans la pénombre pointa sa baguette sur moi avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement :

« Accio baguette. Petrificus Totalus. » dit-il calmement à mon encontre puis à celle du Maître des Potions s'était remis du choc et s'était rué sur lui.

Il tomba dans son élan dans l'herbe, dans un bruit mat.

« Touchant, vraiment touchant. Quel acte chevaleresque mais malheureusement voué à l'échec. Enfin… Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Cette maxime s'impose pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas? Un Mangemort et une Dunpeal. »

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. Mangemort? Severus, un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Un adepte de Magie Noire?

« Oh, alors, je t'apprends quelque chose? Il ne t'a pas tout dit sur les passionnantes activités qu'il a menées avant de te rencontrer? »

Il se pencha vers Severus et lui murmura :

« Pas bien ça, pas bien du tout. Mentir n'est pas la bonne solution. Elle aurait découvert un jour ou l'autre… Si vous vous étiez retrouvé dans le même lit un soir, elle l'aurait vue, tatouée sur ton bras. La Marque des Ténèbres est indélébile, mon cher. Il fallait réfléchir avant de t'engager. »

Il porta la main à la manche de Severus et la souleva lentement. Je découvris avec horreur que l'hostile étranger disait la vérité. Une tête de mort avec une langue de serpent était imprimée dans sa chair. Je fermai les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser. Mon envie de pleurer ne venait pas du fait qu'il soit Mangemort mais bien qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. Ne me faisait-il pas confiance? Mes sentiments n'auraient pas changés envers lui.

**_Stanislas!_**

Soudain, je le compris. Sa réaction était normale. Il avait peur que j'éprouve de la répulsion pour lui. Il avait agi comme je l'avais fait pour Stanislas. Je lançai un bref regard de compassion et de compréhension à Severus. Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur l'homme qui se cachait toujours dans les ténèbres.

« Que me voulez-vous?

- Ta tête sur un plateau d'argent, quoi d'autre? Tu n'as pas été une proie très ardue pour moi. En fait, suivre ta trace a été un vrai travail de novice. Tu laisses de mystérieuses disparitions partout où tu mets tes sales pattes. Il ne suffisait que de remonter à toi, pas à pas.

- Chasseur de Vampires, » jetai-je d'un ton chargé d'un mépris non-dissimulé. « Cette racaille qui vit de la traque des nôtres! »

Il me gifla si fort que je fus plaquée contre le banc de marbre. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il tremblait de tout son corps et ses poings étaient serrés. Il prit une grande inspiration et son arrogance revint en un instant.

« On gagne sa vie de la façon qu'on peut. Je n'ai pas de morts innocentes sur la conscience, moi. Je suis utile à la société en la débarrassant d'ordures telles que vous. »

Je savais que l'issue inévitable de ce combat était une mort. La mienne, de toute évidence mais je m'en souciais peu. C'était Severus l'important. Je devais le sortir d'ici mais sans moi.

« Laissez-lui la vie sauve et je vous laisserai faire ce que vous voudrez de moi. »

Il me regarda surpris.

« Comme c'est émouvant. La Dunpeal qui se sacrifie pour son bien-aimé. Les vampires auraient-ils donc un cœur? »

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation. La vie de Severus était en jeu et je ne connaissais pas assez le chasseur pour savoir s'il était susceptible de le tuer.

« Mais avant de mourir, pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de connaître l'identité de mon assassin?

- Petyr Van Helsing, pour vous servir. » s'annonça-t-il, dans une courbette irrévérencieuse.

Il sortit de l'ombre et je pus enfin le voir. C'était un jeune homme grand et mince aux cheveux blonds bouclés. Son visage ovale au front haut et au nez proéminent était doté de yeux inquisiteurs et pénétrants. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, comme si la situation lui plaisait. Le clair de lune éclaira ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. La silhouette d'une énorme arme à feu qu'il venait de tirer hors de son long manteau noir se découpa dans la nuit. Il vit où je posai mes yeux et expliqua :

« Balles en argent. Meilleur moyen ici, en Angleterre. Je n'enfreins aucune loi du Ministère de la Magie stipulant l'emploi des Sortilèges Impardonnables, qui sont, je dois l'avouer, de loin les meilleurs pour vous anéantir. Ces pauvres Moldus qui se démènent avec leur crucifix et leur pieux me font pitié. »

Il marqua une pause et reprit :

« Donc, si je relâche ton amant mortel, tu ne m'opposeras pas de résistance?

- Non.

- Comment peut-on porter foi en la parole d'une créature démoniaque?

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Sa vie importe beaucoup plus que la mienne. »

Il rit, de ce même ricanement de dérision que Severus employait si souvent. Il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Alors, sa mort te ferait mal, te ferait souffrir au plus profond de toi-même, elle t'atteindrait plus que des balles en argent, elle te briserait? Je reviendrai donc pour toi plus tard… »

Il me regarda, envoûté et me prit dans ses bras. Je tentai de le repousser mais il scella mes lèvres d'un baiser. J'essayai de me libérer mais sa force était surprenante pour un humain. Il me relâcha et, d'un air narquois, leva son arme. Mes yeux suivirent la trajectoire des six balles qu'il venait de tirer. Elles n'étaient pas dirigées vers moi, mais vers Severus. Van Helsing recula visa soigneusement mon ventre et tira à nouveau. Il m'adressa un sourire goguenard et disparut dans la nuit.


	12. Chapitre XI Soudaine Ferveur

**Moonlight Shadow**

_I stay  
I pray  
I see you in heaven far away_

**Chapitre XI**

**_Soudaine Ferveur_**

Tu causes la douleur et la mort, Elisabeth Bathory. Tu apportes le malheur partout où tu vas. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'approcher et encore moins d'aimer quelqu'un. Tu le feras souffrir. Tu le détruiras.

**_Stanislas!_**

**_Severus!_**

Repousse-les, Elisabeth Bathory! Sinon, tu leur feras mal… mal… **_MAL!_**

****

VAMPIRE, DUNPEAL, BUVEUR DE SANG, CRÉATURE DÉMONIAQUE, RENÉGAT, BÂTARD, CROISEMENT, HYBRIDE, ORDURE!

Pourquoi Van Helsing ne t'a-t-il pas tué tout de suite? Parce que tu n'es que la moitié de deux races. Tu n'es rien, tu entends? **_RIEN! _**Tu n'es personne, tu comprends? **_PERSONNE! _**Va vivre recluse avant de faire de nouvelles victimes de ta folie. Emmure-toi vivante dans ta chambre comme l'a fait ton ancêtre avant toi.

****

**_Stanislas!_**

Ce n'était pas une leçon suffisante? Il t'en fallait plus, n'est-ce pas? Plus de sang! Plus d'hécatombe, de carnage, de massacre, de tuerie par **_ta_** faute! Par ta **_seule et unique_** faute!

**_Severus!_**

****

Tu pensais réellement que ça pourrait fonctionner? Tu l'as assassiné. Tu es la meurtrière. Tu lui as volé sa vie. Tu ne peux pas aimer. Les

VAMPIRES, DUNPEALS, BUVEURS DE SANG, CRÉATURES DÉMONIAQUES, RENÉGATS, BÂTARDS, CROISEMENTS, HYBRIDES, ORDURES!

****

Comme toi ne peuvent pas. Tu n'as pas le droit, tout simplement. Va-t-en, Elizabeth Bathory. Laisse les mortels tranquille. Tu es coupable de tout… **_TOUT!_**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, de la sueur perlant du mon front. Je l'essuyai du revers de main. À qui appartenait cette voix accusatrice? J'esquissai un mouvement vers la droite lorsque un élancement fulgurant me rappela Halloween.

« SEVERUS!!! » Hurlai-je.

Mme Pomfresh, toujours en robe de nuit, arriva précipitamment vers moi.

« SEVERUS! JE VEUX LE VOIR! »

Elle me sourit mais d'un sourire triste et plein de compassion, de ces sourires qu'on accorde aux proches des défunts, lorsqu'on vient dire nos condoléances aux funérailles. Je répétai mon injonction encore plus fort que la fois précédente :

« SEVERUS! IL FAUT QUE JE LE VOIS! »

Sans un bruit, elle tira le rideau blanc qui me séparait des autres patients. Severus gisait là, inerte et les yeux clos. Il était recouvert de pansements imbibés de sang. Il ressemblait étrangement à un pantin désarticulé abandonné par son marionnettiste. Où était-il passé, ce marionnettiste de malheur? Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. L'infirmière m'expliqua doucement :

« Il est dans un profond coma depuis plus d'une semaine. Une balle l'a atteint à la tête. »

**_Severus!_**

****

_Tu pensais réellement que ça pourrait fonctionner? Tu l'as assassiné. Tu es la meurtrière. Tu lui as volé sa vie. Tu ne peux pas aimer._

« Voudriez-vous manger?

- Non, ça va aller. Je voudrais être seule… avec lui. » murmurai-je d'un air hébété.

Bien qu'accablée par la douleur, je guéris très rapidement. La balle d'argent de Petyr Van Helsing n'avait fait que me neutraliser pour quelques temps. Je la regardai dans le creux de ma main. Mme Pomfresh avait voulu la jeter mais j'avais refusé. J'avais aussi récupéré celles de Severus. Van Helsing périrait de ses propres armes, j'en faisais le serment.

Je reçus plusieurs visites. Les visages défilaient devant mes yeux et me débitaient des paroles qui allaient et venaient dans mon cerveau comme dans un moulin. Je les écoutais d'un air absent comme s'ils essayaient de communiquer avec moi dans un langage qui m'était inconnu. Ou bien était-ce que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je ne voulais plus rien, sauf Severus.

« Je trouverai un remplaçant pour vous deux, Elisabeth. N'ayez crainte pour Severus. Il est de forte constitution. Il en a déjà vu d'autre et de bien pires. »

Albus, le si compréhensif Albus, me permit de rester à ses côtés et de le veiller. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Severus, cherchant désespérément un signe de vie de sa part.

« A-t-elle perdu sa lucidité, Albus?

- Non, Adèle mais ses nerfs ont subi un rude choc à la vue de Severus.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça?

- Bientôt trois semaines…

- Et son état ne s'améliore toujours pas. A-t-elle parlé, Mme Pomfresh?

- Oui, Professeur Bibine. Elle l'a réclamé.

- Elle est complètement obnubilée par cet homme! »

Elle s'avança d'un pas rageur vers Severus et commença à le secouer brutalement.

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas qu'Elizabeth ne reviendra pas tant que vous restez comme ça? Allez Severus! Réveillez-vous! Je me laisserai invectiver tant que vous le voudrez! J'avouerai que toutes ces histoires de prosternation ne sont pas tout à fait vraies mais je vous en prie! Faites-le pour Elizabeth! » martela-t-elle.

Pas un geste, pas un son autre que la lente respiration. Albus et l'Infirmière indignée retinrent la main d'Adèle qui menaçait de s'abattre sur la joue de Severus.

« Calmez-vous, Professeur Bibine. Gardez votre sang-froid.

- Nous devons laisser les choses prendre leur cours.

- Même si cet idiot ne se réveille jamais? Ce qui signifie qu'Elizabeth sera réduite à l'état de légume pour le restant de ses jours! »

Une idée vint percer le voile brumeux qui m'empêchait de penser. Ma mère avait toujours recourt à son Dieu, lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un conseil, doutait d'une de ses décisions, avait besoin de réconfort ou avait une faveur à demander. J'avais toujours trouvé ridicule ce rituel mais rendue au point où j'en étais, valait mieux tout essayer. Je me mis à genoux devant le lit de Severus. Avec un peu de chance, Mme Pomfresh ne viendrait pas troubler mon recueillement. Je croisai mes mains comme ma mère me l'avait enseigné et fermai les yeux sans songer à la situation risible. Une vampire prise d'une soudaine ferveur? Impossible… ou presque.

_Seigneur,_

_Je sais très bien que je suis une créature impure qui semblable à Caïn[1] assassine ses frères et sœurs pour se nourrir de leur sang. Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas souvent Vous rendre visite dans Vos églises. Je sais très bien que je suis le fruit d'une union non-consacrée entre deux races différentes. Je sais très bien que je ne mérite pas de vivre mais si c'est l'Enfer qui m'attend, je suis prête à l'affronter car je ne peux vivre pire Enfer que celui que je vis présentement. Severus représente tout pour moi. Est-ce une punition que Votre divine main m'envoie pour que j'en retienne une leçon? Si oui, je me repentis de mes fautes mais je Vous conjure de laisser Severus tranquille. **Je** suis la créature impie. Il ne devrait pas expier pour moi. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je me précipite dans l'église la plus proche et leur donne tout mon argent disponible. Je confesserai même mes péchés à un de Vos prêtres. J'assisterai à toutes Vos saintes messes et essaierai de soulager les maux de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas une Dunpeal impétueuse qui essaie de Vous dicter votre conduite mais bien une mortelle qui se tient à genoux devant Vous et Vous supplie de rendre la vie à Severus Rogue, le seul homme qui l'ait jamais acceptée telle qu'elle est._

_Amen._

Je me levai, les genoux endoloris par le plancher froid et dur. J'aurai tenté le tout pour le tout. J'embrassai Severus sur le front et lui murmurai :

« Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. »

Je savais très bien que je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans lui. Je l'accompagnerais dans la mort, si c'est ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

[1] Dans la Bible, Caïn assassine son frère Abel car il est jaloux de l'attention que lui porte Dieu. 


	13. Chapitre XII Résurrection

Attention! Changement de mains dans la narration. On reviendra à Elisabeth après un moment mais maintenant, c'est au tour de Severus Snape de parler.

Amy Evans : Désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à ta review du Chapitre IX, je le ferai donc en même temps. Pour mon inspiration… Je crois que ma principale source est la musique. Je ne pourrais PAS vivre sans musique. Que ce soit du metal, de l'industrial ou du punk, à condition qu'une chanson vienne me trotter dans la tête. J'admire les écrivains et ils me donnent le courage de continuer… même si parfois, j'ai envie de supprimer toutes mes fics tellement je les trouve pourries! Le Chapitre VII sera sans nul doute celui le plus romantique. Il y aura sûrement d'autres moments d'amour mais peut-être pas aussi touchant que Rêve Inaccessible. Encore merci de me reviewer chaque jour! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires à chacun des chapitres, ô fidèle Amy Evans :D

Shenna : En passant, je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour avoir posté la première review pour Moonlight Shadow! Je le fais maintenant Donc, gros merci, vos reviews sont ce qui m'encouragent à continuer. Je ne veux surtout pas la mort d'une de mes lectrices!! Il faut vous faire attendre un peu, non? Et surtout, vous laisser dans le suspense…

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

Moonlight Shadow

_Four AM in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

**Chapitre XII **

**Résurrection**

****

J'émergeai hors de l'état comateux dans lequel j'étais plongé. Mon sommeil m'avait paru si long loin d'elle. Une mer immaculée dans laquelle je dérivais depuis… depuis combien de temps, au fait? Des sons m'étaient parvenus au loin mais je n'avais pas compris leur sens.

Je portai ma main à ma tête et émis un grognement sourd. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était faite de plomb, très lourde à soulever. J'ouvris précautionneusement les yeux et relevai la tête. Une mélodie mélancolique et douce fredonnée par une voix enchanteresse et si familière… Mes pupilles se dilatèrent lorsqu'elles affrontèrent le contact de la lumière. Pas la lumière artificielle et agaçante des néons de l'Infirmerie. Une lumière délicate et pure. Tout comme ce chant.

Elle était à la fenêtre, assise contre le mur. Sa silhouette fine était découpée par la lueur de la Lune. Je remarquai qu'elle avait énormément maigri. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient au creux des reins. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient la tristesse et l'amertume. Était-ce sa blessure qui la faisait souffrir? Je me promis mentalement de punir Van Helsing du mieux que je le pourrais pour les torts qu'il lui avait causé. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle. Elle avait l'air si désemparée, si solitaire. Elle ressemblait à un enfant privé de ses parents. Un faux mouvement et elle tombait dans le vide, réalisai-je avec effroi. Sa bouche incarnat jurait avec la blancheur de sa peau et laissait découvrir deux crocs acérés alors qu'elle chantait. Soudainement, sa voix se brisa, étouffée par un sanglot. Une larme coula le long de sa joue creuse.

« Severus, mon amour… Reviens-moi, je t'en prie. Mes prières seront-elles exaucées ou bien resteras-tu prostré ainsi pour le restant de tes jours? Je te rejoindrai, amour, si c'est ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai besoin que d'une bonne dose de courage et je me fracasse au bas de ce château bien lugubre sans ta présence pour l'illuminer. »

Elle exécuta un demi-tour sur elle-même. Elle faisait à présent face au clair de Lune. Elle délia ses jambes qui pendaient à présent dans le vide, sans se soucier le moins du monde du danger que cela représentait.

« Tu vois la Lune, Severus? Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais été attirée dehors. Jamais je ne t'aurais adressé la parole aussi impertinemment. Rien ne ce serait passé de la même manière. »

Elle eut un petit rire qui se mua bientôt en sanglots. Je ne supportai pas de la voir ainsi mais elle poursuivit son monologue sans que je puisse l'interrompre.

« Sans toi la vie n'est rien, amour. J'apporte le malheur partout où j'ose mettre les pieds. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, tu vois? Parce que je cause la douleur et la mort. La tienne, entre autres. Tu ne te réveilleras pas et moi encore moins, si je tombe en bas de ce château mais au moins, ces massacres, ces tueries, ces hécatombes cesseront. Si je ne vis plus, tu n'auras plus besoin d'expier mes fautes à ma place. Je les affronterai seules. Tous tes soucis seront réglés, tu comprends, amour? »

Une larme alla s'écraser contre ses mains crispées aux encadrements de la lucarne. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Je t'aime plus que tout, Severus. Adieu.»

Elle s'approcha dangereusement du rebord de la fenêtre.

« Elizabeth! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Elle écarquilla ses yeux magnifiques, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle quitta la délicate position dans laquelle elle s'était mise et courut vers mon lit. Elle s'effondra contre moi. Sa vision embuée par les larmes qui perlaient tant sur moi que sur elle, elle chercha désespérément ma bouche. Je la lui offris avec plaisir. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement et sans réserve. Comme si tout ce temps passé l'un loin de l'autre s'effaçait, tout l'amour contenu se déversait dans ce simple geste. Je brisai notre baiser pour lui chuchoter :

« Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne me séparerai de toi.

- Non, jamais, » répéta-t-elle.

« Et si je te prends de nouveau avec ces histoires de suicide… Tu auras affaire à moi », la grondai-je en souriant.

« Oh, Severus! Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

Mme Pomfresh, alertée par le vacarme, nous trouva endormis et si étroitement enlacés que personne n'aurait pu nous désunir sans nous réveiller. Elisabeth s'était blottie dans mes bras et je l'entourais, essayant de lui insuffler le plus de tendresse qu'il m'était possible.


	14. Chapitre XII Résurrection Part II

J'ai séparé le Chapitre XII en deux parties pour faciliter la lecture. Donc, retour à notre charmante Elisabeth qui redevient notre narratrice.

****

**Chapitre XII**

Résurrection – Part II

Le réveil de Severus me ramena à la vie, comme l'avait prévu Adèle. Après une journée de plus passée à son chevet, je repris mes anciennes habitudes ainsi que mes cours.

Une fois à la Grande Salle, pour le dîner du soir, je lus du soulagement sur le visage d'Adèle. Je fus plus d'une fois touchée par sa fidélité et l'amitié qu'elle me portait. Alors que je tentai une entrée discrète, Albus m'accueillit chaleureusement et enjoignit les élèves d'en faire autant. Adèle, me serra dans ses bras, bientôt suivie de tous mes confrères. Son geste était si empreint de bonnes intentions que je ne lui fis pas remarquer qu'une mort par strangulation m'avait frôlée à plusieurs reprises, surtout concernant Hagrid qui ne connaissait pas la force de sa poigne. Adèle me fit le récit des évènements que ma convalescence m'avait fait manquer.

« Sibylle a condescendu à mettre le bout de son nez hors de sa sacro-sainte tour pour venir nous prédire que ta mort n'allait pas tarder. Elle a suggéré que nous fassions brûler de l'encens autour de toi mais Minerva lui a répliqué, avec son ton sec merveilleux dans ces cas-là, que ces fumées nocives ne feraient que t'indisposer. Je crois que notre médium ne descendra plus nous rendre visite avant un moment.

- Je prends ceci pour un compliment, Adèle, » dit le Minerva McGonagall. « Contente de vous voir sur pieds, Elisabeth. Je crois que vous êtes consciente…

- Que j'ai pris un retard considérable dans mes cours? Oui, et j'espère bien le rattraper avant Noël, Minerva. »

Elle m'adressa un signe de tête.

« Elle est toujours à l'écoute, cette harpie décrépite?

- Surveille tes arrières, Adèle, » lui murmurai-je tandis que McGonagall lui lançait un regard foudroyant.

« Pff.. je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

- Tu as tort, Adèle car ses yeux vous lance des éclairs. Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais mes provocations à l'instant même.

- Moi, provoquer? Loin de là mon idée! Enfin… environ une semaine après votre éveil, Minerva a été convoquée dans le bureau du Directeur pour discuter d'affaires… Top Secrètes!

- Et comment as-tu été au courant pour ces affaires Top Secrètes?

- Hum… Je enfin… moi… euh… J'étais… comme par hasard, bien sûr, j'étais là à attendre pour une entrevue avec Albus concernant l'achat de nouveaux balais. Les nôtres sont dans un état lamentable, tu sais? Donc, disons que j'ai… en quelque sorte, surpris leur conversation, tu vois? »

Ce qui se traduisait par : J'ai suivi Minerva, j'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte et j'ai écouté tout ce qui a été dit, mais ceci, elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer. Je passai outre ses excuses douteuses bien que son ''comme par hasard'' sonnait si faux que je me retenais d'éclater de rire. Adèle et ses airs conspirateurs arrivaient toujours à me faire sourire.

« Comme je ne voulais pas les déranger pendant leur conversation, j'ai décidé de rester bien sagement devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé. Disons que j'ai… hum… capté? Des bribes de leur entretien. »

Je lui lançai un regard amusé.

« Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me boucher les oreilles! » se défendit-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais mis en doute la véracité de ton récit, » plaidais-je, faussement offusquée.

« Pfff… Ton Severus a une influence néfaste sur toi! Bon, je continue oui ou non? »

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Donc, ils ont parlé de quelque chose de bizarre… Tu connais quelqu'un qui a un don particulier, toi? À part Minerva et son ton sec, ton Severus et son sarcasme, moi et mon intelligence, Albus et sa clairvoyance… Je ne vois vraiment pas. En tout cas, ils ont parlé d'un certain Celui-qui-a-le-don. Horriblement mystérieux, non? »

Je sursautai et la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Elle afficha un air satisfait.

« Ahah! Je savais que mon histoire est passionnante. J'ai déjà songé à écrire mes mémoires, vous savez? Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'avais des talents de conteuse exceptionnels. »

Je la coupai avec une pointe d'agacement, espérant qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Celui-qui-a-le-Don… L'épisode de la Forêt Interdite resurgit dans ma mémoire à la vitesse d'un Cognard. J'avais négligé tout ce côté de l'aventure au profit de Severus. Je ne le regrettais pas le moins du monde mais ma curiosité fut piquée de nouveau.

« Nous continuerons mais dans un coin plus tranquille. »

Elle me regarda, intriguée. J'avais vaguement l'impression d'être observée et cette sensation ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Les murs ont des oreilles… et pas seulement eux, Adèle, chuchotai-je. « Que diriez-vous d'une soirée aux Trois Balais pour fêter mon retour?

- Entendu. 9 :00 pm, ça te va?

- Bien sûr. »

Elle me relata d'autres anecdotes plus amusantes les unes que les autres, comment on nous avait trouvé, Severus et moi, le soir d'Halloween, entre autres :

« C'est Faucett et Stebbins qui nous ont prévenus. Ils ont entendu plusieurs détonations de suite provenant de votre coin. Quand ils vous ont vus, Faucett a immédiatement pris la situation bien en main. Il a envoyé Stebbins nous chercher et il vous a prodigués quelques sorts de soin élémentaires.

- Vous les avez récompensé, j'espère?

- Bien évidemment. Nous leur avons décerné des points. Ils avaient l'air très heureux… surtout que votre Severus leur en avait retiré dix chacun. »

Je roulai les yeux. Severus pouvait être si injuste envers les élèves, parfois.

« Ma parole! Ton Severus a vraiment déteint sur toi! Si tu avais vu les yeux que tu as fait! Une réplique identique, le parfait petit clone de notre adoré Maître des Potions, Directeur de Serpentard et fiancé de Miss Elisabeth Bathory ici présente, Severrrrrus Rrrrogue! »

Elle pouffa tandis que je finissais mon repas un peu trop précipitamment pour paraître naturel. J'avalai le restant de mon assiette, arrosai le tout généreusement de jus de citrouille et m'enfuis, prétextant avoir une baguette sur le feu.


	15. Chapitre XIII Déclarations & Confession

Pour la vie de Severus Snape, j'ai écrit une fic du nom de _Rédemption._ C'est une œuvre plutôt sérieuse mais c'est ma vision de sa vie. Aucune romance, par contre, si c'est ce que vous espériez. La romance est dans _Moonlight Shadow_ et nulle part ailleurs.

****

**Chapitre XIII**

**Déclarations & Confessions**

Mes pas me dirigèrent instinctivement à l'Infirmerie. Des questions m'harcelaient sans cesse. Mangemort? La Marque des Ténèbres ne mentait pas mais je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je voulais l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

« Mme Pomfresh, pourrais-je parler à Severus, un instant?

- Bien sûr. Il est presque sur pieds. Dans quelques jours, il pourra filer.

- Merci. »

Elle tira les rideaux qui séparaient le Maître des Potions des autres patients et procuraient plus d'intimité.

« Vous avez un visiteur. Tâchez de bien vous conduire, cette fois-ci! »

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à l'infirmière.

« Lorsque le Professeur Bibine est venue le voir, il l'a chassée sans ménagement en criant ''Hors de ma vue''. Le Professeur Rogue est l'un des patients les plus récalcitrants que j'ai jamais eu. Il n'a jamais voulu une potion pour diminuer la douleur. Il se montre si déraisonnable. »

Je me massai les tempes. Si Adèle avait été là, elle m'aurait rappelé que c'est un des tics de Severus mais heureusement, le Professeur de Vol était toujours à table.

« Avez-vous fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas présent dans cette pièce, à quelques mètres de vous, de surcroît, Mme Pomfresh? »

Elle ne s'effaroucha pas le moins du monde de son ton cassant. Elle devait être habituée à la mauvaise humeur du Directeur de Serpentard.

« Bon, je vous laisse seuls. N'oubliez pas de prendre votre potion, Professeur Rogue. »

Il grogna en signe d'approbation et elle partit dans son bureau. J'étais incertaine s'il fallait aborder tout de suite la raison de ma venue. C'était direct et radical mais n'était-ce pas mieux? Je pris une profonde inspiration et allai droit au but :

« Severus. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Concernant ce que le Chasseur de Vampires a dit?

- Oui. Je veux savoir si c'est vrai. Si oui, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit? »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Il lâcha soudain :

« Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai. J'_ai déjà ét_ Mangemort. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit… Je ne voulais pas te perdre. J'ai eu… j'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes pour cette raison. Que je te dégoûte, ce qui aurait été une réaction normale de la part de n'importe qui. »

Ces aveux devaient lui coûter un effort surhumain. Je savais qu'il n'était pas très porté sur le sentimentalisme. Je baissai la tête, il n'avait donc pas compris la portée de l'amour que je lui vouais. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas craint ce comportement. Je sentis ses doigts sous mon menton, me forçant à relever du chef. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens. S'attendait-il à y trouver de la répulsion? Les siens étaient tels que je les avais vu à notre première rencontre. Douleur, amertume, tristesse, colère. Je lui envoyai ce même regard de compréhension, de tendresse et de compassion que lorsque Van Helsing m'avait informée de son passé.

« Severus, tu n'as donc jamais compris? C'était à moi d'avoir peur de rejet de ta part. Je suis une créature démoniaque comme a dit le Chasseur de Vampires. Mais au contraire, tu m'as acceptée telle que je suis. Tu ne m'as pas repoussée à cause de mes différences. Tu m'as prise dans tes bras, tu as guéri toutes mes blessures. Mangemort ou pas, Adepte de Magie Noire ou Mage Blanc, Servant du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou simple sorcier, tu seras toujours le même. Tu seras toujours Severus Rogue, l'homme que j'aime, pour qui je sacrifierais ma vie sans regrets et à qui j'appartiens corps et âme pour l'éternité. »

Je guettais sa réaction. C'était plus que la déclaration que je lui avais faite ce soir inoubliable. C'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple ''je t'aime''… C'était un véritable gage que je venais de lui donner.

« Elisabeth, tu ne peux savoir le bonheur que tu m'apportes. Je savais que tu étais une femme merveilleuse et qu'un homme comme moi était comblé et ne méritait pas une compagne telle que toi. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai cessé d'espérer de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi qui ne reculerait pas d'horreur en me voyant ou en découvrant ma Marque. Je dis seulement _rencontrer_ car me _lier d'amiti_ et encore moins _aimer_ étaient des choses qui ne m'ont jamais été accordés jusqu'ici. »

Il marqua une pause et me dit :

« Je te révélerai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur mon passé, ainsi il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous. »

Je passai une nuit blanche à l'Infirmerie dans les bras de Severus. Mme Pomfresh essaya de me réprimander mais il la tint éloignée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise et se résigne. Il me raconta sa vie entière, de sa naissance à aujourd'hui. Je manquai de pleurer à plusieurs reprises au cours de son récit mais je savais que cela ne ferait qu'arrêter ses confidences. C'était une oreille attentive qu'il recherchait et non de la pitié. Je serrai les poings lorsqu'il me parla de son pire souvenir. Il me calma d'un baiser mais je bouillais intérieurement en espérant avoir l'occasion de rencontrer ces tristement fameux Maraudeurs. Ses missions en tant que Mangemort m'horrifièrent mais je n'en laissai rien paraître. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait absolument être détruit. Sa rédemption auprès d'Albus me fit chaud au cœur. Cet homme était la bonté même, il faudrait aller le remercier personnellement. Je frissonnai souvent lorsqu'il parla de sa double vie d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix et de partisan de Lord Voldemort. Puis, il en vint à sa vie en tant que Professeur à Poudlard. Moi qui croyais avoir vécu l'Enfer, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Severus avait vécu. Toute mon histoire me semblait si futile. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il me rassura comme lui seul savait le faire. Un seul geste encourageant de sa part arrivait à me rasséréner en un clin d'œil.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour, il eu droit au même traitement. Passant de mon enfance à Stanislas et à mes découvertes en Hongrie, il me posa des questions pertinentes concernant Elizabeth Bathory et mes lointaines racines. J'avais la forte impression que ces confessions ne feraient que renforcir nos liens et que plus jamais les fantômes du passé ne viendraient me hanter. Severus était là, à présent.


	16. Chapitre XIV Révélations aux Trois Bala

**WARNING**

**Spoilers d'Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix! ****Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous aurez de mauvaises surprises ici parce que de nombreuses choses y sont liées.**

Retour en force de l'histoire de la Forêt Interdite! Ne jamais remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui mais il semblerait qu'Elisabeth ne respecte pas ce proverbe. Donc, Celui-qui-a-le-Don remplace notre merveilleux couple mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la relation S.S. x E.B. sera toujours présente et évoluera…

**Sarah R. :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu es la première personne qui me complimente sur Adèle Bibine J'ai adoré la modeler à ma façon. Je voulais un personnage plus détaché qui n'ait aucun passé tragique car il apporterait de la légèreté dans certaines situations. Le choix des noms est quelque chose d'horrible, par contre. Il faut que ça sonne bien et c'est plutôt difficile :P Pour le scénario… eh bien, j'essaie de rendre ça cohérent tout en ajoutant des touches d'humour et d'amour, bien que je ne sois pas une spécialiste en romantisme. Merci pour le titre du CD de Mike Oldfield, j'essaierai de trouver ça sur KaZaA parce que je suis tombée sur cette chanson par le fruit du hasard.

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

****

**Chapitre XIV**

**Révélations aux Trois Balais**

« Alors? » demanda impatiemment Adèle.

Nous étions assises sur une table au fond des Trois Balais, deux Bièraubeurres posées devant nous. Adèle semblait surexcitée. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas retrouvée aussi souvent trempée dans des mystères qu'elle le souhaitait. Pour ma part, la dose que j'avais reçu au cours de l'année me suffisait amplement.

« J'ai, moi aussi entendu parler de Celui-qui-a-le-Don. »

Je lui racontai tout ce qui était arrivé dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de louche, là-bas! Je m'attendais peut-être plus à un rendez-vous galant mais lorsque j'ai su qu'Hagrid était là, j'ai avancé l'hypothèse d'un kidnapping.

- Severus a peut-être raison lorsqu'il dit que tu as une imagination trop fertile. »

Elle se renfrogna un instant puis ignora ma remarque, la perspective de ne pouvoir me faire part de son histoire devait lui être insupportable.

« Donc, j'étais innocemment devant la porte d'Albus quand j'ai distingué quelques paroles échangées. »

Ce qui voulait dire la totalité de la conversation d'Albus et de Minerva.

« Vous-Savez-Qui serait à la recherche de notre mystérieux bonhomme. On dit qu'il serait caché dans au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, » poursuivit-elle.

« Il pourrait aussi bien être dans un coin reculé de la planète qu'ici, en Angleterre... » marmonnai-je, songeuse.

« Exactement mais on en aurait entendu parler. Môssieu-le-Don ne passerait pas inaperçu, à ce que je comprends alors il est forcément dans un endroit isolé.

- Magorian a dit qu'il est en sécurité et personne, surtout pas un humain, ne pourra le retrouver. Il doit être protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais Magorian a aussi mentionné que le Gardien du Secret a aussi trouvé refuge quelque part hors d'atteinte de tous.

- Bon, pour continuer, Albus a dit qu'il fallait absolument découvrir la cachette de Celui-qui-a-le-Don avant Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a dit que ses tentatives avec les centaures avaient été infructueuses et qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il s'y rende lui-même. Il a tout de même réussi à parlementer lorsqu'ils ont enlevé Umbridge.

- Umbridge?

- Oh, j'avais complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas là, l'an dernier. Umbridge a été envoyée par le Ministère pour nous espionner et nous soumettre à des règles plus stupides les unes que les autres. Granger et Potter l'ont emmenée dans la Forêt Interdite alors que la guerre des centaures faisait rage et elle les a insulté. Exactement la chose à ne pas faire lorsqu'ils sont de mauvais poil. Dumbledore l'a sauvée de leurs griffes… ou plutôt de leurs sabots. Ce qui prouve que notre bon Directeur a un pouvoir infini sur tout.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le seul que Vous-Savez-Qui craint! » soulignai-je.

« Donc, Minerva lui a dit que c'était trop dangereux. Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle est raide dingue d'amour pour Albus. Elle lui a dit qu'il serait possible d'envoyer notre espion chez Vous-Savez-Qui pour qu'il récolte leur informations et nous les transmettent par la suite ou tout simplement saboter leur progrès. Elle a aussi suggéré qu'on envoie une joyeuse escouade dans la gueule du loup pour qu'ils essaient de retrouver Mister-le-Don. Puis, je crois qu'ils ont découvert que j'étais là puisque Minerva s'est tue, Albus s'est levé et a ouvert la porte.

- Un espion… Qui serait-il? »

Cette sensation d'être observée me reprit. J'intimai le silence à Adèle d'un geste.

« Eh! Ce n'est pas toi le chef ici! Je me tairai que si ça me plaît. »

C'était une curieuse impression que deux yeux flamboyants fixaient ma nuque. Je payai en vitesse la note des Bièraubeurres sous les protestations d'Adèle.

« Eh! Mais je n'avais pas fini la mienne! Et puis, de quel droit règles-tu la facture sans moi? J'ai autant d'économie que toi! Pas besoin de charité. »

Je saisis son poignet et l'entraînai dehors.

« Il est encore là.

- Quoi? Mais de qui parles-tu?

- J'ai senti que quelqu'un nous écoutait, Adèle. Te rends-tu compte de la gravité, de l'importance capitale des informations que nous détenons? Deux Professeurs à Poudlard, le dernier bastion sûr de tout l'Angleterre! Si nous tombons dans les mains de l'ennemi, qui sait sous quelles tortures serons-nous soumises pour nous soutirer des renseignements?

- Oooh! C'est follement excitant, tu sais?

- On devrait peut-être tout dire à Albus.

- Et qu'il nous ordonne de ne plus nous mêler à ça? C'est hors de question! »

Nous continuâmes à débattre de ce sujet tout en marchant. Je m'arrêtai un instant car ma chaussure était délacée. Le sifflement du vent de fin novembre, le babil d'Adèle mais autre chose aussi : un bruit quasi-imperceptible. J'écoutai plus attentivement mais plus rien, à présent. J'aurais juré avoir entendu des pas se décaler lorsque je m'étais immobilisée pour attacher ma chaussure.

« Nous sommes filées, Adèle, » constatai-je d'un ton tendu.

« Ooooh! Comme dans ces films Moldus où des agents du MI6 sont suivis par des malfaiteurs! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Pas si fort! » sifflai-je.

« Ooh désolée… Tu peux être aussi rabat-joie que ton Severus, quand tu veux.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas MON Severus et deuxièmement, avance plus vite.

- Sir, yes, Sir! »

Il gagnait du terrain, j'en étais persuadée. La peur nouait mon estomac. Je n'étais décidément pas faite pour être Gryffondor. Si j'arrivais à sortir vivante de ce guets-apens, je demanderais à Albus de me répartir dans une Maison, seulement pour confirmer mes doutes.

-« Pas si vite, mesdames, » dit une voix glaciale dans mon dos.

Un frisson monta le long de mon échine tandis que je voyais le visage d'Adèle s'inonder d'une sueur froide malgré la température plus que fraîche. Puis, je sentis la pointe d'un baguette s'enfoncer entre mes deux omoplates.


	17. Chapitre XV Dans La Gueule Du Serpent

**Loumiolla :** Welcome back, Loumiolla. J'espère que tu as passé de belles vacances… même sans ordinateur! Contente de voir que tu reviews aussi vite Sublissimement magnifique O--O

**Amy Evans : **Woah! 4 reviews Merci beaucoup! Je vais prendre ça séparément. Pour le Chapitre XI, je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne dis pas tes commentaires à chacun des chapitres, voyons! Tu as ta vie à toi, aussi. J'apprécie vraiment ta sollicitude. Le Chapitre XII… J'ai hésité un instant à faire sauter Elizabeth en bas de Poudlard pour de bon mais je ne m'y suis pas résignée. Comment tuer mon seul et unique original character? Le Chapitre XIII, je l'ai fait en pensant à toi :). Tu sembles aimer les passages romantiques alors j'ai décidé de te le dédier pour ta constance. Poster des reviews à chaque jour, c'est tout un exploit. **Je n'ai pas de chouchou(te) dans mes lectrices et lecteurs, ne vous méprenez pas **Finalement, pour le Chapitre XIV, j'ai essayé de vous laisser en suspense, comme tu dis. Ça aiguise la faim, non?

**Heaven2 : **Merci beaucoup! Le mot talent est un peu fort mais la seule chose que je suis fière, c'est que je suis plus jeune que la plupart des excellents auteurs que je côtoie sur mais que j'arrive à écrire tout de même. Pour mes goûts musicaux… j'avouerais qu'ils ne font pas l'unanimité chez moi… du metal à fond à minuit, ce n'est pas toujours bon pour la famille qui essaie de dormir . Quels sont tes groupes/artistes préférés?

**Caroline Black : **Excellent, tout est relatif Gros merci pour m'avoir donné tes commentaires. Si je continue à faire environ 1 chapitre par jour, je pense pouvoir finir ma fic avant la rentrée… c'est ce que j'espère en tout cas, car au retour à l'école, tout va être ralenti.

Je ne sais pas si je mérite autant de si gentilles attentions de votre part mais merci beaucoup, les reviews m'encouragent à continuer. Sans elles, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps l'écriture.

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_**__**

****

**Chapitre XV**

**Dans La Gueule Du Serpent**

La Forêt Interdite. Décidément, c'était le lieu de prédilection de toute aventure digne de ce nom. Je m'y retrouvais de nouveau dans des circonstances douteuses.

Plusieurs choses étaient à déterminer. Qui était cet homme? Quelles étaient ses intentions? Et surtout, quel moyen utiliser pour se débarrasser de lui si sa présence devenait gênante? Sans être experte dans le domaine, je diagnostiquai qu'il devait être plutôt puissant. La tâche ne serait donc pas facile. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse aux issues possibles. Cet homme ne voulait assurément pas seulement prendre une tasse de thé avec nous, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la précaution de nous lier les mains dans le dos.

Adèle semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa confiance et de son enjouement car elle marchait avec hésitation. Je lui lançai un regard encourageant pour chasser son insécurité bien que sous mon apparente assurance, je frémissais comme une frêle feuille d'automne malmenée par le vent. Pourtant, la détermination m'empêchait de m'écrouler par terre en maudissant les malheurs qui s'acharnaient sur moi. Cette détermination me poussait à m'en sortir vivante… seulement pour revoir Severus. Et ceci, j'avais la ferme intention de le faire.

_(Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne me séparerai de toi.)_

Non, certainement pas. Ce serait trop bête maintenant qu'il venait d'émerger hors de son état comateux, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune tension entre nous et que j'étais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. Il n'était pas né l'homme qui viendrait piétiner pieds joints mon fragile bonheur. Je le défendrais jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait.

Si l'homme avait surpris notre conversation, je n'osais penser à ce qu'il nous ferait subir pour obtenir de plus amples informations sur Celui-qui-a-le-Don ou tout autre renseignement susceptible de l'aider dans sa sombre quête. Les Mangemorts et Mages Noires du même acabit avaient perpétré des abominations qui rivalisaient avec celles de mon ancêtre, Elizabeth Bathory. Si par contre, l'étranger n'était qu'un fou échappé de l'aile psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste et qui portait une étrange obsession aux les Professeurs femelles de Poudlard, nous n'avions rien à craindre… Ou presque.

Ne pouvant rester dans le doute et la crainte, je me risquai, quitte à renforcir mes chimères les plus folles.

« Que nous voulez-vous? »

L'homme émit un rire cristallin se rapprochant de celui de dérision de Severus. Ce même rire qui arrivait à vous faire sentir inférieur et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Rien de moins que vous ne me dévoiliez tout ce que vous savez sur Celui-qui-a-le-Don.

- Celui-qui-a-le-Don?» demandai-je innocemment.

« Ne faites pas l'innocente, Professeur Bathory. Nous savons vous et moi que vous êtes porteuse d'informations qui pourraient se révéler essentielles à la victoire définitive de mon Maître sur Albus Dumbledore et sa clique de Sang-de-Bourbe, Cracmols et Moldus.

- Mangemort. » dit Adèle, la voix sifflante.

« Bonne déduction, Professeur Bibine. Peut-être ma présence vous aurait-elle été épargnée si, comme vous l'a intimé le Professeur Bathory mais un peu tard, malheureusement, vous aviez été moins exubérante. Votre maîtrise de l'Occlumencie arrive à peine à la cheville de celle de votre collègue, » lui répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

« Mais je vous assure que nous ne faisions que parler d'un donateur qui préférerait rester anonyme et qui versera une importante somme à notre collège. »

Cette explication boiteuse était la seule chose que j'arrivais à trouver pour l'instant. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire car le Mangemort me lança calmement :

« Endoloris. »

L'espace d'un instant, je crus que le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus que moi… et cette douleur fulgurante. La moindre particule, la moindre fibre de mon corps m'infligeait une souffrance inconnue jusqu'alors. Puis, lorsque j'arrivai au bord du gouffre de la folie, tout cessa.

« Que vous ai-je dit, Professeur Bathory? N'essayez pas d'être plus fine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses servants. Vous subirez le même sort que votre amie si vous essayez toute tentative de fuite ou me désobéissez, Professeur Bibine. »

Tremblant presque autant que moi, Adèle m'aida à me redresser.

« Ça va? »

Question un peu absurde dans de telles circonstances. Aller bien dans une situation telle que celle-ci témoignait d'une totale insouciance, d'un optimisme sans bornes, d'un masochisme avancé ou d'une stupidité profonde, mais je lui fis un signe de tête afin de la rassurer. Je commençais sérieusement à douter de mes chances de revoir Severus. Le Mangemort secoua la tête indiquant sa désapprobation et décréta :

« J'inclus les dialogues, verbaux ou pas, comme une dérogation à la règle que j'ai instaurée, mesdames. »

Nous nous enfonçâmes en silence de plus en plus vers le cœur de la Forêt Interdite. N'en tenant plus, je demandai à nouveau :

« Que comptez-vous faire de nous? J'estime que nous approchons des limites de transplanage de Poudlard. Si notre prochaine étape est d'aller rendre une petite visite à votre Maître, je préfère en finir tout de suite.

- Impertinente… Endoloris. »

Même sensations, même souffrances. Adèle me releva avec peine en me lançant un regard inquiet.

_(Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne me séparerai de toi.)_

_(N'oubliez pas notre credo, Miss Bathory. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre maintenant que je me suis remis de mes blessures.)_

« Ouais, entendu, » marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Le retour de mon Severus imaginaire. Génial.

« Alors? » demandai-je.

Le Mangemort me toisa une lueur moqueuse et évaluatrice dansant dans ses yeux gris acier.

« Votre arrogance et votre bravoure vous font honneur, Professeur Bathory. Ce ne sont pas elles malheureusement qui vous feront vivre très longtemps.

- Je prends ceci pour un compliment.

- Ça l'est. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas de sang-pur. Mon Maître a besoin d'éléments tels que vous pour grossir les rangs de ses légions. Quelques vampires nous ont déjà rejoints. En ferez-vous de même? Nous fermerons les yeux sur votre… _handicap_. »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. La même réaction que Petyr Van Helsing. Je maudis mes gênes vampiriques qui envoûtaient les mortels.

« Jamais je ne me battrai pour le compte des forces maléfiques, Mangemort. »

Je baissai la tête pour réprimer mon envie de lui cracher à la figure. Aggraver la situation n'était pas une option à envisager. Il plaça ses doigts sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. À présent, nos visages se touchaient presque. Je frissonnai mais pas de la même manière qu'avec Severus.

« En êtes-vous bien sûre? »

C'est ce moment que choisit un deuxième partisan de Lord Voldemort pour apparaître. Je tressaillis, brisant le charme sous lequel on m'avait soumise. Il nous dévisagea tandis que Mangemort #1 se dégageait à contrecœur. Je détaillai Mangemort #2. Cette silhouette grande et mince dont le visage était dissimulé par un horrible masque noir, tout comme son compagnon, d'ailleurs, ses yeux noirs perçant… je les connaissais, je ne pouvais pas m'y tromper bien que je n'en laissai rien paraître. Démasquer le nouveau venu équivalait à saboter sa couverture si savamment modelée, donc mettre la vie de Severus en danger. Ce qui était la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire.

« Tu as le Veritaserum, Severus?

- Oui, Lucius.

- Pour répondre à votre précédente question, Professeur Bathory, nous allons vous soumettre à un petit interrogatoire. Vous semblez assez têtue pour ne pas répondre à nos questions, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé l'assistance d'un bon ami à moi qui possède la Potion de la Vérité dans sa réserve. »

Mon cœur arrêta de battre un instant. C'était bien lui. Je devais m'y résoudre et faire avec.

« Severus? SEVERUS ROGUE?! »

La bouche d'Adèle formait un ''o'' d'étonnement parfait. Puis, la colère et l'indignation remplaçèrent l'effet de surprise. Elle s'écria accusatrice :

« VOUS! AH MAIS QUEL SALAUD! J'EN CROIS PAS MES YEUX! POURRITURE IMMONDE! ORDURE IGNOBLE! TRAÎTRE! HORRIBLE CAFARD À LA SOLDE DE L'ENNEMI!

- Endol… » commença le dénommé Lucius.

« NON! » hurlai-je.

« …loris. »

Je fis rempart de mon corps à Adèle. Je reçus le maléfice de plein fouet et m'effondrai par terre, secouée de spasmes.

« Finite Incantatem.

- 3ème Doloris de la soirée, » grognai-je.

« Vous auriez pu ne pas en recevoir du tout si vous aviez été moins insolente, Professeur Bathory. »

Je voyais les poings de Severus se serrer dans le dos de Lucius. Il enrageait de ne pouvoir me porter secours sans tous nous mettre en danger.

« Elisabeth, tu n'aurais pas d

- Pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, Adèle. »

D'un hochement de tête, elle saisit la main que je lui tendais et me mit debout. Un problème majeur s'imposait à présent. Veritaserum… Si par malheur, Lucius posait des questions concernant Severus, c'en était fini. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à échapper aux effets de cette potion et ce n'était sûrement pas moi, affaiblie par trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, qui allait accomplir l'exploit. Aucune solution ou trait de génie qui nous permettrait de nous en sortir ne me venait à l'esprit. Attaquer le Mangemort de front n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout que Severus devrait nous affronter. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à encaisser maléfices sur maléfices sans broncher et il ne fallait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombe sur les informations… Il ne me restait qu'à m'en remettre aux mains du Destin en espérant qu'il serait clément et nous sortirait hors de la gueule béante du Serpent.


	18. Chapitre XV Dans La Gueule Du Serpent

Nouveau changement de mains dans la narration. On revient à notre bien-aimé Severrrus Snape!

****

**Chapitre XV**

**Dans La Gueule Du Serpent – Part II**

Il fallait garder mon sang-froid. Je ne devais pas réagir ouvertement où nous étions tous perdus. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ma paume et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Elisabeth était torturée sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire. Seulement attendre que la sadique soif de Lucius soit satisfaite.

« Elisabeth, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Oui, c'était bien elle de se sacrifier pour une idiote même pas fichue de tenir sa langue.

« as le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, Adèle. »

Ça aussi, c'était typique de sa part. Se blâmer, s'attribuer les torts alors que les fautes allaient aux autres. Je fus étouffé par une bouffée de tendresse à son égard. Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Lucius se tourna vers moi, visiblement désireux d'engager la conversation.

« Quelle inconsciente. Par deux fois, elle m'a défié et maintenant, elle prend les Doloris destinés aux autres. Dans quel monde vivons-nous si les vampires deviennent bons? » plaisanta Lucius.

Bien que je n'aie pas le cœur à le faire, je ris. Lucius ne remarqua pas que je m'y forçai, trop occupé à contempler Elisabeth.

« Dommage qu'elle soit du côté du vieux fou. C'est un véritable gâchis. Elle était plutôt jolie, tu ne trouves pas? »

J'acquiesçai d'un grognement. Lucius, tu es en train de parler de la femme que j'aime alors retiens ta langue avant que je l'enroule autour de ta gorge pour t'étrangler avec. Bien que cette perspective me plut au plus haut point, je pris une profonde inspiration. Il fallait que je me calme avant de voir rouge et de véritablement mettre mes menaces silencieuses à exécution. Quelle pitié. Jamais mon masque d'impassibilité ne m'avait fait défaut et à présent, j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible aux charmes de cette fille? Quel bloc de glace, non mais vraiment. De beaux cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres et je ne te parle pas de ses courbes.. »

J'allais craquer, je le sentais.. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter son regard appréciateur…Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne commence à disserter plus en profondeur sur Elisabeth.

« Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas ici pour avoir des conversations futiles sur nos goûts respectifs pour les femmes, Lucius. »

Il détacha enfin les yeux d'Elisabeth puis dit, comme à regrets :

« De toute façon, il y a Narcissa... Bon, il vaut mieux en finir le plus vite possible. N'empêche que c'est un gaspillage éhonté. »

Soulagé qu'il délaisse ce sujet délicat, je lui fis part de mon accord d'un nouveau grognement. Il soupira et me fit signe d'approcher des deux prisonnières.

« Donne une bonne rasade de Veritaserum à notre charmante captive. »

J'avançai vers Elisabeth précautionneusement. Tirant hors de la poche de ma robe de sorcier le flacon de Veritaserum, je m'agenouillai devant elle.

« Faux, » dis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Elle hocha du chef. J'approchai la bouteille de sa bouche et versai. Elle prit instantanément l'attitude hébétée d'un sorcier soumis à la potion. J'avais tort de m'inquiéter. Elisabeth avait, comme toujours, plus d'une corde à son arc. Il ne me restait à m'en remettre à son ingéniosité pour inventer une fable et à espérer que Lucius n'y verrait que du feu et mordrait à l'hameçon.


	19. Chapitre XV Dans La Gueule Du Serpent

Retour à Elisabeth puisque c'est à son tour de jouer la comédie 

**Loumiolla :** Toujours aussi généreuse en compliments oo Question primordiale : Pourquoi Serpentard? Primo, je suis une personne plutôt ambitieuse. J'affirme très souvent que je deviendrai Maître du Monde sous peu Je doute que ce rêve ce concrétise mais enfin… Deusio, je suis maligne et rusée (sly & cunning, je préfère en anglais). Tertio, lorsque j'ai quelque chose en tête, je ferais tout pour y arriver. Mais l'argument de taille…Severus Snape-sama est le Directeur de Serpentard! Si seulement je recevais une lettre de Poudlard, je supplierais le Choixpeau à genoux de me laisser aller dans cette Maison ! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard? Si j'étais rejetée de la maison du Grand Salazar Serpentard, j'irais bien à Serdaigle, le repaire des intellectuels

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XV**

**Dans La Gueule Du Serpent – Part III**

Je composai mon visage immédiatement après avoir senti le liquide couler dans ma gorge. La même texture et la même couleur que le Veritaserum mais pas le même goût.

« Elisabeth Carmilla Bathory. Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de Justice… »

Il toussa légèrement pour marquer l'ironique de la situation.

« Hum. De justice magique pour répondre à un interrogatoire en rapport avec les activités criminelles d'Albus Dumbledore. Interrogateurs : Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort et Représentant Attitré Du Ministère, Severus Rogue, Mangemort, Maître des Potions et Directeur de Serpentard de Poudlard, Renforcement, Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort et Représentant Attitré Du Ministère, Scribe de la Cour, Adèle Bibine, » annonça-t-il, parodiant fidèlement un procès du tribunal du Ministère de la Magie.

Aux mots « Scribe de la Cour », une plume et un parchemin apparurent devant Adèle. Malfoy tenait vraiment à reproduire toutes les procédures légales.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses. Que savez-vous sur Celui-qui-a-le-Don? »

À présent, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. D'un ton monocorde, je commençai ma litanie.

« Celui-qui-a-le-Don est caché en sûreté dans une contrée très reculée et loin de la civilisation. On ne peut connaître son refuge car il est protégé par un puissant sortilège qui empêche quiconque de le découvrir. Je tiens ces informations d'Adèle qui a surpris une conversation entre Albus et Minerva. »

Je me tus et attendis le verdict de Malfoy. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable. Le silence était entrecoupé du crissement de la plume d'Adèle qui transcrivait furieusement nos paroles. Mes maigres informations ne lui seraient pas très utiles et c'était justement ce que j'avais espéré. Je ne devais pas lui en apprendre plus qu'il n'en savait déjà. De toute façon, c'était l'entière vérité. Moi-même, je n'en étais qu'au stade des spéculations et des hypothèses échafaudées à partir de rien. Je conservai mon air absent tout en observant Lucius Malfoy.

Il avait retiré son masque et semblait songeur. Je remarquai qu'il était très beau avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il ressemblait à un ange. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Severus, lui, avait plutôt l'apparence démoniaque d'un incube que les airs angéliques de Lucius Malfoy. Il se tenait debout, les bras croisés et flegmatique. Ils formaient une drôle de paire. L'Ange Déchu et l'Incube Repenti.

« Elles en savent trop, déclara Lucius Malfoy.

- Je suis d'accord.

- L'Avada Kedavra? » proposa le blond Mangemort.

« Non, l'Oubliettes.

- Pourquoi? » rétorqua l'Ange Déchu. « Serais-tu devenu sentimental, Rogue? Toi, un des général du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Je vais Lui en faire part. Toi qui prenais autant de plaisir que moi à tuer ces Moldus, Severus!

- La disparition de deux Professeurs de Poudlard serait trop suspecte.

- Mais cela sèmerait la terreur dans le camp du vieux fou, » objecta Lucius. Plus besoin de vivre dans l'ombre, Severus! Potter a tout dit dans cette feuille de chou et la plupart d'entre nous ont perdu leur crédibilité.

« Pas moi, Lucius. Notre Maître a besoin d'un espion à Poudlard.

- Et?

- Deux meurtres y changeraient quelque chose. Tu ferais mieux de partir avec qu'on se rende compte de mon absence et de celle de Bibine et Bathory. Un peu trop de coïncidences en une soirée, tu ne crois pas? »

Lucius Malfoy se renfrogna et se rangea du côté de Severus. J'avais assisté à cette discussion anodine qui déciderait de l'avenir d'Adèle et du mien le plus calmement possible. Severus s'en était tiré avec brio et n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments. Ses talents d'acteur m'impressionnaient. Malfoy s'approcha de moi et à ma grande surprise, me fit le baise-main.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Professeur Bathory, » murmura-t-il en se relevant

Il arracha des mains d'Adèle son parchemin et s'adressa à Severus.

« J'espère que le travail sera bien fait, Severus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius. Je n'ai pas perdu la main et même cet idiot d'Harry Potter pourrait réussir un sortilège aussi simple qu'Oubliettes. »

Un rire cristallin suivit du ''pop'' si familier d'un sorcier qui vient de transplaner puis, le silence de la nuit.


	20. Chapitre XVI Croix De Bois, Croix De Fe

**Chapitre XVI **

**Croix De Boix, Croix de Fer**

****

« Oubliettes, » dit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur Adèle. Stupefix.

La lutte qui s'ensuivit fut catastrophique.

« Severus! Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Elle est aussi concerné que nous deux par cette histoire! »

J'évitai de justesse le sort qu'il me lança. Malfoy m'avait délié les mains pour me faire un baise-main en bonne et due forme et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Je m'approchai de Severus et lui assénai une gifle magistrale. Il porta la main à sa joue, visiblement furieux et étonné par ma violence. Je saisis aussitôt sa baguette et essayai de maintenir une certaine emprise sur celle-ci. Severus reprit bientôt le dessus et dirigea l'extrémité de sa baguette dans ma direction. Je lui lançai un regard courroucé.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

- Oubli… »

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur son autre joue.

« J'attends des explications, Severus Rogue! »

Il soupira et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait las et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Attendrie, je passai ma main sur son visage et frottai doucement la rougeur qui était apparue à la suite de mon soufflet. J'éprouvais déjà des remords de l'avoir frappé ainsi.

« Aujourd'hui, tu as été sauvée mais la prochaine fois, pourras-tu en faire autant? Si j'ai mis Adèle Bibine sous un sort d'amnésie, c'est parce qu'elle est assez stupide pour récidiver et ne pas prendre de précautions. Aucune leçon ne la fait réfléchir sur son comportement puéril et irresponsable. Elle pourrait refaire les même erreurs et se faire prendre tout en détenant des renseignements plus substantiels, cette fois-ci. Je ne suis pas fier de toi non plus. Agir seule ne t'aurait pas avantagée. D'autres s'activent pour retrouver Celui-qui-a-le-Don. Nous n'avons pas besoin de deux imprudentes inconscientes pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et nous distraire de tâches plus importantes encore que de partir à leur rescousse. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Elisabeth. »

Chacun de ses mots s'enfonçaient profondément dans mon cœur comme des poignards à la lame acérée. Je méritais chacune de ses paroles. Je le savais. En m'embarquant dans cette aventure, je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. Je n'avais réalisé l'énormité de mon erreur que lorsque je m'étais empêtrée dans les pièges de l'ennemi. J'aurais pu tout gâcher. J'aurais pu permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'accéder au pouvoir. Et surtout, j'aurais pu mettre la vie de Severus en danger de mort.

« Pardonne-moi. Ce n'est que lorsque je tombe dans les mains de l'ennemi que je me rends compte de l'énormité de mon erreur. Je ne suis qu'une idiote… Je n'ai pas pesé le pour ou le contre, j'ai foncé tête première dans les ennuis. J'aurais pu tout foutre en l'air! Si Malfoy avait découvert que tu étais toujours un espion… je ne sais ce qu'il te serait arrivé. Oh, Severus… Je suis si désolée… »

Ma voix se brisa. Ma tirade entrecoupée de sanglots devait être si pathétique. J'avais aussi honte que lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Je n'arrivais jamais à retenir mes larmes. Il fallait toujours que je défaillisse et m'humilie devant lui. Il posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres et me fit signe de me taire. Sa fureur semblait avoir disparue. Peut-être comprenait-il que je regrettais vraiment.

« Je t'aime tellement, Severus. Tu aurais pu… mourir par ma faute.

- Chut, amour. Ça ira pour cette fois mais promets-moi une chose.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, » dis-je en reniflant.

« Tu ne dois plus jamais te mêler aux affaires de l'Ordre. »

J'hésitai un minute puis hochai la tête. Après ma bourde monumentale de ce soir, je ne devais surtout pas tout embrouiller encore plus.

« D'accord. Je t'en fais le serment. Mais toi aussi, tu dois me jurer quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Tu devras me revenir indemne. »

Il me considéra longuement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un voile de tristesse impénétrable. Finalement, il me fit un semblant de sourire mais je ne m'y mépris pas. Il doutait beaucoup de la concrétisation de cette demande.

« Bien que ta requête soit plus exigeante que la mienne, moi, Severus Rogue, je m'engage à ne pas mourir avant que Miss Elisabeth Bathory ne me permette de prendre mon repos éternel. »

Puis, il scella sa promesse d'un baiser. Je m'abandonnai à lui complètement, tout en sachant que c'était peut-être l'un des derniers moments passés avec Severus. Je devais chérir ces instants comme des trésors car avec l'ombre inquiétante de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'étendait sur la planète et s'annonçait très prochainement, ils vaudraient leur pesant d'or.

**_Croix de Bois, Croix de Fer! Si je mens, je vais en Enfer._**__

_Vous connaissez la fameuse formule? J'ai appelé ce chapitre parce que ça m'est revenu en tête tout en écrivant. Le parallèle est là. Croyez-vous que la croix de bois est à Severus ou Elisabeth? Une croix de fer est beaucoup plus solide qu'une croix de bois…Mais à qui appartiennent-elles respectivement? Vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir? Tout ce que j'insinue, c'est que je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper sur celui qui brisera la promesse faite à l'autre. **BloodCountess affiche un sourire sadique **Alors, une Happy Ending ou une fin dramatique à souhait?_


	21. Chapitre XVII Nouvelle Menace

J'ai réédité à la suite d'une très juste review de Caroline Black. J'ai changé quelques passages et prouvé en même temps que Severus-sama est un homme de parole!

Arrivée en scène d'un nouveau personnage. En espérant que vous la détesterez autant que moi :D Si vous cherchez à vous la représenter, pensez à Reese Witherspoon dans _Legally Blonde_, on m'a fait visionner ce film, hier. Pure torture Un autre bijou cinématographique à ajouter à ma collection. Je suis désolée pour ses fans mais je déteste le rose et les personnes superficielles ou conformistes.

Attention, il y a un gros saut depuis l'aventure dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est Severus-sama qui parlera puis Elisabeth. Nos deux protagonistes ne voient pas du même œil la nouvelle arrivante… Cas typique de triangle amoureux :D **BloodCountess sourit sadiquement, comme à son habitude** Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser

**Tyna Snape :** Merci! Ce compliment signifie beaucoup pour moi. Être digne de Severus-sama, c'est répondre à des attentes très exigeantes. Ouais, je suis de l'Antre C'est à cause de ce site que j'ai décidé d'écrire des fics! Donc, gros merci à VirginRogue et toute sa staff (Pour ceux qui ne sont pas de l'Antre, allez lire ses fics, elles sont absolument merveilleuses!)

**Loumiolla : **Grandissime! Ne te casse pas trop la tête! Un ''bon'' ou un ''bien'' sont parfait ;). Sincèrement, je te remercie de toujours reviewer avec autant de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme. Faire souffrir Severus-sama? Je n'oserais jamais au grand jamais poser la main sur lui (excluant les gifles).

**Kyla Ellayan : **Va voir tes reviews

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XVII **

**Vampire contre Vélane**

« Vous êtes engagée. Mme Pomfresh est débordée ces temps-ci et une aide ne sera pas de trop. Je vous présenterai aux élèves et aux enseignants ce midi, dans la Grande Salle.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup, Professeur Dumbledore. »

Heather McGraham quitta le bureau du Directeur, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres d'un rose pâle.

Une explosion, un nuage de fumée verdâtre et les hurlements de rage de Severus Rogue avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient. Ce fut le résultat de la nouvelle bourde qu'avait commis Neville Londubat pendant le cours de potions, le pire de tous, celui qu'il redoutait plus que tous les autres. Mélanger poudre de mandragore et venin de serpent avait peut-être été son erreur ou bien était-ce les racines de saule qu'il aurait dû ajouter avant. Peu importe, Rogue était K.O., pour le moment. Malfoy fit son devoir de préfet et d'élève préféré de son directeur de maison et le transporta à l'Infirmerie.

Je grognai et portai la main à mon front. Tous les évènements de la matinée me revinrent en mémoire.

« LONDUBAT! 50 POINTS EN MOINS À GRYFFONDOR! UNE RETENUE CHAQUE SOIR POUR LES TROIS SEMAINES QUI SUIVRONT! »

Je m'attendais à un balbutiement désespéré de la part du pathétique Londubat, des exclamations d'indignation provenant des Gryffondors et des ricanements satisfaits de mes élèves. Pourtant, ce fut une voix charmante qui répondit à mon injonction :

« Calmez-vous, Professeur Rogue. Nous ne sommes plus dans votre classe. »

J'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi se tenait une jeune femme de l'âge d'Elisabeth dans un uniforme d'infirmière. Elle portait un badge au nom d'''Heather McGraham'' et avait des cheveux blonds presque blanc légèrement bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules. Elle m'adressait un sourire apaisant et ses grands yeux bleus me dévisageaient avec bienveillance. Sa peau scintillait comme un clair de lune. Elle dégageait un aura de pureté et de bonté étonnamment fort. Il ne manquait que des ailes pour qu'elle ressemble à un ange.

_Vélane, mon vieux. Ne te laisse pas impressionner._

« Un jeune homme blond vous a reconduit ici. Il m'a gentiment expliqué que vous étiez tombé dans les pommes à la suite d'un malheureux accident avec la potion d'un de vos élèves.

- Londubat, vous allez payer cher votre nouvelle bêtise. Marmonnai-je entre mes dents. »

Elle épongea mon front fiévreux avec douceur puis me versa à boire. Elle s'enquit de sa voix mélodieuse :

« Le dîner sera bientôt servi. Vous sentez-vous assez bien pour y participer? Sinon, je vous ferai monter un plateau et nous pourrons faire plus amplement connaissance. »

_Elisabeth, pense à elle, idiot!_

« Ça ira. Je me rends tout de suite à la Grande Salle.

- Très bien, » dit-elle, une pointe de déception perçant sa voix. « Voudriez-vous m'accompagner? Je connais peu le château et j'ai peur de m'y perdre. »

Sans que je puisse répondre, elle empoigna fermement mon bras. La repousser serait sûrement mal vu de sa part. J'échappai un soupir et nous quittâmes l'Infirmerie.

« Tu as vu Severus? » me demanda Adèle.

« Non, pas depuis ce matin. Je n'ai pas osé le déranger dans son bureau. Ila beaucoup à faire avec la correction et la préparation de ses cours. Son emploi du temps est très chargé, encore plus depuis son séjour prolongé à l'Infirmerie.

- C'est étrange. J'ai anormalement peine à me rappeler ce que j'ai fait depuis quelques jours.

- Oh, ça doit être la fatigue. Tu te surmènes, » lui répondis-je évasivement. Je devais constamment éviter le sujet comme me l'avait conseillé Severus.

« Oui, je mets ça sur ce compte-là. En fait, ma mère m'a toujours dit que… »

Elle s'interrompit abruptement et ses yeux devinrent exorbités. Une blonde jeune femme se dirigeait vers nous et à son bras se tenait Severus. Je remarquai le bandage à son bras. J'avais vaguement entendu parler d'un incident provoqué par Neville Londubat survenu dans le cours de potions mais c'était si fréquent que je n'y avais pas porté attention.

« Qui. Est. Cette. Femme. Pendue. Au. Bras. De. Severus? » articulai-je en détachant chacun de mes mots.

« Aucune espèce d'idée. »

Je regardai autour de moi. Les autres professeurs féminins semblaient aussi surprises que moi par le comportement parfaitement outrageant de la jeune inconnue, étant au courant de ma relation avec Severus. Je remarquai aussi que toute la gent masculine, excepté Albus Dumbledore, avait les yeux rivés sur l'intruse. Les jeunes filles, pour leur part, donnait des coups de coudes dans les côtes de leur partenaire pour tenter de les tirer hors de leur rêverie. Nous étions toutes dans le même bateau.

«Vélane ou je ne m'y connais pas, » constatai-je platement.

- Tout à fait exact.

- Costume d'infirmière, » diagnostiquai-je.

- Oui et je sens que le taux de blessures et maladies chez les sujets masculins du collège va monter en flèche, ces jours-ci.

- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'on aura besoin de ton leadership pour combattre cette nouvelle menace, Adèle.

- J'ai déjà des idées pour un futur speech… Femmes de Poudlard, liguons-nous contre celle qui vient piétiner dans nos plates-bandes!

- Tu crois que le coup du pichet de jus de citrouille fonctionne toujours?

- C'est un classique. Il fonctionnera.

Nous affichâmes en même temps un sourire féroce, nos cervelles ruminant des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres. Cette Vélane verrait de quel bois se chauffe une Vampire!


	22. Chapitre XVIII Déclaration De Guerre

J'ai relu attentivement le Chapitre XVIII et l'ai trouvé complètement inepte. Je l'ai donc réécrit en empruntant des phrases à son prédécesseur. Severus Snape-sama avait l'air de la potiche-de-service, la réaction de McGraham était illogique et le chapitre complet était stupide et sans intérêt --. C'était MÉDIOCRE donc je recommence…

**Amy Evans : **Héhé, sans t'en dire plus, tu as vu juste quant à Heather McGraham. Elisabeth est très débrouillarde et elle est aidée d'Adèle alors il faut s'attendre à des représailles pour McGraham. Rebondissements et amour :D Des mots que j'aime entendre concernant ma fic. J'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas trop prévisible. À voir tes commentaires, la qualité de la fic n'a pas baissé… le rythme de publication non plus En fait, j'écris aussi vite possible pour vous j'adore recevoir des reviews et voir que vous êtes contents/contentes. ****

Caroline Black : Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, je me rends compte que Severus-sama est bien plus qu'un coureur de jupons. Je venais justement d'écrire dans mon manuscrit : À RÉVISER – POURQUOI S.S. CHANGE DU TOUT AU TOUT? Merci d'avoir confirmé mes doutes! Je n'attendais qu'une influence extérieure pour me décider. Je te dois une reconnaissance éternelle parce que j'allais réellement commettre une maladresse. Tâcher l'honneur de mon Severus Snape-sama ;( Vraiment merci beaucoup de ta clairvoyance. :D Loumiolla : Woah! Grandiloquent! J'adore! Je vais ajouter à ma liste de mots à utiliser Vraiment, félicitations pour ton vocabulaire riche et merci encore et encore de tes commentaires! 

**Daphn :** Évocateur? Merci! Je sais qu'au fond, Severus-sama n'est pas mauvais. Il a seulement eu beaucoup de désillusions et a peur de s'engager jusqu'à ce que… Je travaille d'arrache-pied pour finir ma fic avant la rentrée. Je me doute qu'avec le retour en classes, j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Les profs ne verraient pas d'un bon œil que j'écrive en cours Ne t'inquiète pas, Elisabeth arrive toujours à se tirer hors de toutes sortes de situations impossibles. À croire que la Providence est avec elle

**Kyla Ellayan : **LOL! Aux chiottes Je suis sûre qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Esmeralda bien que le goût de McGraham en matière d'hommes est différent de celui d'Esmeralda. J'adore Adèle. Elle apporte du piquant, comme a dit Sarah Richardot, et une touche d'humour à l'histoire. La scène avec Lucius a plutôt été difficile à écrire -- Personnellement, les passages action/aventure sont beaucoup plus durs à écrire que les autres (à part peut-être amour) parce qu'il faut que tout _colle_ et soit cohérent. :P

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

(Très reconnaissante à Caroline Black et à toutes ses lecteurs et lectrices.)

**Chapitre XVIII **

**Déclaration De Guerre**

« Cette femme est d'une fourberie incroyable! » s'exclama Alicia Chourave. « Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle avait besoin de plantes médicinales à l'Infirmerie. Lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas pour les lui donner, j'ai trouvé un mot sur son bureau me disant de commencer à préparer la potion et qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible. J'ai tout fait moi-même, gaspillant toute ma soirée alors que j'avais mes cours à planifier et mes plantes à arroser. Elle est revenue me voir, le lendemain, pour me remercier de mon excellent travail et me dire qu'elle avait _omis_ notre rendez-vous.

- Vous avez entendu lorsqu'elle a dit au Professeur Flitwick qu'il était le seul professeur compétent ici? Elle est ensuite allé complimenter votre Severus, Elisabeth, à l'aide des même propos, mots pour mots! » ajouta Amanda Vector.

« Elle a la langue acérée. Lorsque je lui ai fait une remarque sur ses cheveux qui sont ne sont pas réglementaires, elle a regardé les miens d'un air dédaigneux puis m'a suggérée de m'acheter un miroir pour réfléchir avant de parler ou un chapeau avant que je ne me fasse arrêter par des Aurors pour offense au bon goût.

- Mais quelle effrontée! » s'écria Amanda Vector.

« Comment a-t-elle osée? Ils sont très bien, vos cheveux! » s'empressa de la rassurer Alicia Chourave.

Je les écoutais parler d'Heather McGraham en silence. J'étais trop abattue pour médire sur cette femme. À chaque fois que j'essayais de voir Severus en privé, McGraham trouvait une excuse pour être avec lui. Je ne l'avais pas vu en tête-à-tête depuis l'arrivée de l'Apocalypse à Poudlard.

« Désolée les filles mais je dois partir. J'ai quelques recherches à faire à la bibliothèque pour mes cours. Les élèves auront besoin de références, » annonçai-je en me levant.

« Gare à Pince! Elle est d'une humeur massacrante, ce matin! » me prévint Adèle.

« Je ferai attention. »

« Prenez aussi garde à cette Heather McGraham, Elisabeth, » me conseilla Alicia Chourave.

Je passai toute ma soirée à la bibliothèque. Comme je l'avais promis à Minerva, j'avais rattrapé le retard dans mes cours en travaillant avec acharnement. Je m'étais fixée pour but que mes élèves obtiennent des meilleures notes en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qu'avec mes prédécesseurs. Je revins exténuée à ma chambre. C'était le moment idéal pour aller parler à Severus… sans McGraham. Je dévalai les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et me dépêchai, emportée par l'idée d'enfin pouvoir lui parler librement sans une présence dérangeante. Sa porte était entrouverte, laissant échapper un mince filet de lumière. Il devait s'être allumé un feu. J'espérais qu'il ne prendrait pas froid, dans ces donjons humides et froids. Je m'avançai le cœur battant et poussai doucement la porte.

Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Heather McGraham était penchée au-dessus de Severus assis dans son fauteuil et était en train de lui masser les épaules. Ils étaient donc si intimes? Elle se retourna en entendant du bruit provenant du seuil de la porte. Quand elle vit qui était le visiteur, elle esquissa une grimace victorieuse et s'élança vers moi. Se plaçant devant moi pour me bloquer le passage, je lui dis d'un ton dégag :

« Je suis désolée si je vous dérangeais dans vos moments d'intimité.

- Mais pas du tout. Severus était si tendu, le pauvre chou. »

Soudain, à bout de nerfs, j'explosai. Toute la rage contenue ces derniers jours se déversa en un moment, comme si un barrage avait céd :

« Si vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu! Lorgner honteusement sur Severus ou lui faire des avances aussi discrètes que celles d'un troll ne suffiront pas à le conquérir! Il ne perd pas la tête facilement!

- Très bien, si vous vous croyez si fine que cela… Savez-vous où est-ce que Severus a passé la nuit, hier soir, _Bathory_? » dit-elle, un sourire sournois flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé dans mon cœur. Je la dévisageai bouche-bée. Elle me toisa d'un air hypocrite, ses sourcils arqués dans une pose moqueuse.

« Vipère, » murmurai-je.

Elle éleva sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'assena une gifle si forte qu'elle réussit à faire saigner ma lèvre. Elle me chuchota d'un ton mielleux :

« Prends ça, sale petite garce. Ça t'apprendra à insulter ceux qui te sont supérieures. Ne t'avise plus jamais de venir jouer sur mes plates-bandes. Severus sera à moi, un jour ou l'autre. »

J'essuyai ma lèvre ensanglantée d'un revers de main et lui lançai d'un ton hargneux :

« Si c'est comme cela, je déclare la guerre ouverte, _McGraham_. »

****


	23. Chapitre XIX Affrontement Aux Trois Bal

J'ai réédité le Chapitre XVII – Nouvelle Menace! Pas grand chose mais ça prouve seulement que Severus Snape-sama est fidèle à notre Elisabeth! 

**Amy Evans :** Tu as réussi à me remonter le moral, Amy !!! Une chance que tu es là, des fois Je sombrais peu à peu dans la déprime, attendant désespérément une review de la part d'une lectrice parce que je n'étais absolument pas sûre de la suite des évènements et miraculeusement, j'ai reçu une lettre de bot.fanfiction me disant que j'avais reçu une review. Merci, merci, merci!!! Je me sens d'humeur à continuer, maintenant. Vive toi et les lecteurs aussi, Amy parce que sans vous, les auteurs ne seraient rien!

40ème review!!! J'arrive pas à y croire OO Ça prend des proportions plus grosses que je le croyais! Merci infiniment J

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XIX**

**Affrontement Aux Trois Balais**

****

« Severus, vous êtes si spirituel! » s'exclama Heather McGraham, en m'adressant son sourire le plus adorable.

Je lui répondis par un grognement. J'étais préoccupé par Elisabeth. Ces jours-ci, elle semblait plus distante. En fait, elle m'évitait délibérément depuis quelques jours. À chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle, ne serait-ce que d'un pas, elle partait dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Cela m'irritait mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre la raison de son comportement si elle s'enfuyait à ma présence.

« J'aurais une faveur à vous demander, » dit Heather timidement.

« Oui?

- Eh bien… Je ne connais pas très bien Pré-au-Lard et j'ai terriblement besoin de plantes médicinales. Comme vous êtes Maître des Potions, vous devez connaître l'apothicaire… Et puis, vous êtes si gentil… Vous pourriez m'y emmener? »

Son teint rosit et ses grands yeux bleus aux paupières papillotantes scrutaient mon visage pour y trouver une quelconque réponse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Elisabeth qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

Il fallait que j'achète un nouveau stock de poudre de mandragore dû aux dégâts de Londubat. J'avais eu la satisfaction de retirer assez de points au Gryffondor pour que sa maison soit derrière Serpentard pour la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cette calamité à deux pattes cesseraient peut-être de venir à mes cours, ensuite?

« Je vous y accompagnerai. »

Elle battit des mains comme un enfant et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je vais faire quelques préparatifs! Venez me chercher lorsque vous serez prêt! »

Elle ajouta malicieusement en haussant imperceptiblement le ton :

« Vous savez où se trouve ma chambre. »__

À quoi jouait-elle? Un nouveau coup d'œil à Elisabeth qui semblait plongée dans une passionnante discussion avec Adèle Bibine. Je soupirai et laissai aller ma tête contre le dos de ma chaise. Tout était si confus. Je me sentais un peu nauséeux. Un petit remontant avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ne me ferait pas de mal… __

****

« Severrrruuuus, vous êtes siii spirrrituel! » parodiai-je, empruntant la voix aiguë et féminine à souhait d'Heather McGraham.

« Bis! Bis! Excellent! » s'exclama Adèle en applaudissant à tout rompre.

« Professeur Bibine, silence s'il vous plaît! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ici. Si vous voulez faire du tapage, allez dehors.

- Quelle pimbêche, cette Ms Pince. Elle est en pleine compétition avec Minerva pour le trophée du ton le plus sec de Poudlard. »

Nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire puis, je redevins instantanément sérieuse en pensant à McGraham et Severus qui se baladait tranquillement à Pré-au-Lard.

« parole, mais elle pense vraiment s'en tirer ainsi sans riposte de ma part! Pour qui me prend-t-elle? Je ne la laisserai sûrement pas faire! » grondai-je.

« Tout à fait d'accord, » dit Adèle succinctement. « Tu ne dois surtout pas rester inactive. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait pas ''Vous savez où se trouve ma chambre''?

- Oh, absolument rien. Je suis sûre que c'est un stratagème pour te rendre jalouse.

- Moi? Jalouse? De cette blondasse qui n'a même pas assez de cervelle pour aller seule à Pré-au-Lard? Jamais! »

Adèle sifflota un air agaçant tout en roulant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Adèle Bibine?

- Moi? Mais rien, voyons! Je dis seulement que tu es verte de jalousie de cette fille.

- Je veux seulement qu'elle cesse de lui tourner autour comme un charognard. » plaidai-je bien que je sache très bien au fond de moi-même mes sentiments réels à l'égard de Heather McGraham.

Bien que je le cachai, j'avais atrocement mal. Les évènements de la fameuse nuit me hantait sans cesse. j'eus l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Ce n'était pas le même genre de douleur que le Doloris. C'était plus qu'une simple souffrance physique. J'étais anéantie, brisée, défaite, effondrée, foudroyée, touchée au plus profond de moi-même. Ce fut comme si un étau se resserrait sur mon cœur. Une poigne d'acier venait de me porter un coup fatal. Je fus vidée de toutes mes forces en un seul instant. Je n'en laissai pourtant rien paraître. Cette McGraham serait trop satisfaite d'avoir su que son mauvais tour avait fait effet.

« Et puis, pourquoi l'a-t-elle embrassé sur la joue? » demandai-je tout haut.

« Même chose que ''Vous savez où se trouve ma chambre''. Une stratégie pour que tu tombes dans la toile qu'elle a tissée en ton intention. Cette Heather McGraham est une véritable mystificatrice.

- Possible mais ça m'enrage de penser qu'elle est peut-être en train de l'embobiner sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

- Ça te dit un petit lèche-vitrine à Pré-au-Lard pour te changer les idées? » proposa facétieusement Adèle.

« Ta rivale ne doit pas passer inaperçue. Il ne suffit que de demander

- Les voilà!

- On les suit en douce?

- Bien.

- Ooooh! C'est follement excitant! Tu sais, comme dans ces films Moldus où les agents du MI6 suivent des malfaiteurs? »

Terrible impression de déjà-vu. Je me promis de faire penser à Adèle de réviser son répertoire de commentaires concernant la filature et tout ce qui a trait avec l'espionnage.

« Où est-ce qu'ils vont, d'après toi?

- Tant que ce n'est pas une auberge, » grognai-je.

« Tu sais que ton Severus t'as transmis toutes ces expressions faciales et verbales?

- Tant qu'il ne le fait pas pour elle aussi.

- Oh, mais ce qu'elle est en colère, la vampire!

- Adèle, je t'en prie, ne me force pas à te faire taire.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ce que tu peux être de mauvais poil, parfois…

- Ils entrent aux Trois-Balais.

- Parfait! J'avais bien soif. Une bonne pinte de Bièraubeurre me fera le plus grand bien. »

Nous entrâmes dans les Trois Balais l'air le plus naturel possible. Lorsque Severus me vit, il me fit un grand signe de la main pour me dire de m'approcher. McGraham ne semblait pas apprécier autant ma présence car elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de reprendre sa conversation avec Severus. À son grand désappointement, il se leva et s'empressa de faire léviter une chaise pour moi. Moi seule, au grand dam d'Adèle.

« Quelle galanterie, Severus, » fit sèchement remarquer Adèle. « Wingardium Leviosa! »

Un siège pour la quatrième convive s'ajouta à la table. Elle s'assit, visiblement offensée. McGraham jeta un coup d'œil condescendant à nos capes mouillées par la neige et retroussa son nez aquilin. Je serrai les poings sous la table et me tournai vers Severus qui lança un sort de séchage à mon manteau. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, après tout. Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant puis, le duel commença.

Cette fille était si étouffante. Elle ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle pendant toute la journée. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire comprendre que j'étais déjà pris mais elle n'en démordait pas. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour s'attarder dans chacune des boutiques. À 17 :00, elle m'annonça qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle voudrait bien d'une tasse de thé. Elle m'entraîna vers les Trois Balais en me tenant par la main.

« Tiens, je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas très bien Pré-au-Lard, » remarquai-je.

Elle rougit et bafouilla qu'elle avait aperçu l'enseigne de loin. Soit sa capacité visuelle était supérieure aux humains normaux, soit elle mentait. La halte aux Trois Balais me fit grand bien. Le blizzard de décembre m'avait complètement frigorifié. Elle but son thé dans un temps record de une heure et trente-sept minutes. Soit elle prenait soigneusement son temps, soit elle était anormalement lente.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Elisabeth pénétra dans l'auberge… suivie d'Adèle Bibine. Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, partagé entre le bonheur de voir ma bien-aimée et l'exaspération de voir qu'elle était toujours accompagnée de son chaperon en titre. Je fis immédiatement un signe de ma main. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi exubérant de ma vie. En fait, toutes mes habitudes avaient changées depuis que je fréquentais Elisabeth. Elle s'approcha et d'un coup de baguette bien placé, je déplaçai une chaise pour elle. Oui, une seule. Adèle Bibine serait-elle assez intelligente pour comprendre le message subtil glissé dans ce geste?

« Quelle galanterie, Severus. » me cracha-t-elle d'un ton me rappelant étrangement celui de Ms Pince et Minerva McGonagall.

Je fis sécher promptement la cape d'Elisabeth trempée par la tempête. Elle me lança un regard reconnaissant qui me réchauffa plus que toutes les tasses de thé du monde. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour me rattraper?

« Bonjour, Elisabeth. »

« Bonjour, _Elisabeth, Adèle_, » nous salua glacialement Heather McGraham en nous adressant un signe de tête hautain.

Nos noms dans sa bouche semblaient être des obscénités à peine prononçables. La mâchoire d'Adèle se durcit. Lorsque sa fureur dévastatrice se déchaînait, on aurait dit qu'elle prenait de l'expansion et menaçait d'éclater. Albus était assis à une table non loin de nous. Il fit signe à Severus de venir lui parler. Il s'excusa de nous fausser compagnie et se retira, nous promettant de revenir lorsqu'il en aurait fini.

« Alors, comment allez-vous, _Heather_? » demanda Adèle.

« Je me sens en pleine forme. Et vous, _Adèle_?

- Ça ne pourrait aller mieux, bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un de trop ici.

- Ah bon? J'avouerais que cette table était plus intime lorsque nous étions deux, Severus et moi, mais enfin... Un peu de compagnie, si désagréable soit-elle, ne nous fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que non. »

Adèle agita sa main devant son visage, faisant mine de chasser une mauvaise odeur.

« Humpf. Ça empeste le parfum bon marché, par ici, » s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil entendu à McGraham.

« Alors, _Adèle_. Avez-vous songé à ma remarque à propos de votre coiffure? »

Severus revint s'asseoir, l'air soucieux. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur mais il me fit une grimace qui se voulait rassurant et posa sa main contre la mienne. J'eus l'impression que tous les maux de la Terre étaient partis en fumée. Je lui fis un sourire radieux et il sembla tout aussi heureux par ma réaction. J'étais aussi soulagée par son arrivée car si la situation s'envenimait, j'étais sûre qu'Adèle serait prête à dégainer sa baguette et à en venir à un duel. Ce petit bout de femme pouvait être redoutable lorsque mis en colère.

« D'où vous vient votre vocation d'infirmière, _Heather_?

- J'adore être utile à la société en guérissant les autres. Le don de soi et la douceur, ce sont des qualités essentielles à toute bonne infirmière. »

Adèle toussa bruyamment pour dissimuler son rire de dérision. McGraham poursuivit sans se soucier de l'interruption.

« J'ai suivi une formation de médico-mage. J'ai toujours rêvé d'exercer à Poudlard. C'est une école si réputée pour son enseignement de qualité... »

Elle lança un regard langoureux à Severus qui ne m'échappa pas. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ma paume et pris une grande inspiration. Elle voulait vraiment recevoir mon poing dans la figure. Severus accentua la pression de sa main contre la mienne. Une chaleur douce se diffusa dans tout mon corps à ce contact. Un nouveau sourire rayonnant pour lui exprimer ma gratitude. McGraham se renfrogna en voyant l'expression de pur bonheur qui s'était peint sur mon visage. Elle ne me détruirait pas aussi vite.

« ... que j'ai décidé de proposer ma candidature ici. Soigner ceux qui prodiguent leur savoir à des enfants peut être enrichissant, autant en connaissances qu'en _rencontres_. »

Elle appuya fortement sur le dernier mot. Sa petite voix de fausset m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

« C'est très honorable de votre part, » railla Adèle.

« Oh, mais pas autant que vous, professeurs. Ce doit être une profession si gratifiante.

- J'en suis persuadée, » coupai-je, franchement énervée par son ton sirupeux.

« Que voulez-vous dire, _Elisabeth_? » s'enquit-elle, offensée.

« Mais absolument rien, _Heather_. »

Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus féroce, dévoilant sans y penser mes deux canines. Elle blêmit, horrifiée. Je portai nonchalamment mon regard à sa carotide découverte par son décolleté. Je voyais son sang couler avec fluidité dans ses veines à travers sa peau. Je me demandais rêveusement si la tuer était la bonne solution. Les pulsations de son cœur augmentèrent considérablement.

« Vampire… » murmura-t-elle en pleine panique.

Ah, voilà donc ce qui la troublait tant. Son rythme cardiaque était en hausse constante. Je laissai échapper un petit rire qui la fit sursauter.

« Non, à demi-seulement, » corrigeai-je. « Mes origines raciales changeraient-elles vos dispositions envers moi, _McGraham_? J'en suis désolée… Je crains que le Professeur Dumbledore ne soit pas très enclin au racisme entre ses employés. »

Elle déglutit et regarda autour d'elle, affolée.

« Severus! Je vous en prie, faites quelque chose!

- J'ai été très bien dressée, _McGraham_, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous sauterai pas au cou pour boire votre sang, il doit être aussi imbuvable que vous. »

Elle s'agrippa à la robe de sorcier de Severus, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu.

« Cherchez refuge chez quiconque serait inutile, _McGraham_. Ce n'est pas un corps mortel qui arrêterait un vampire.

- Severus! Je vous en conjure! »

Il la considéra avec dégoût comme on regarderait un insecte nuisible. Il retira ses doigts transformés en serre de sa robe avec précaution, à l'instar de quelqu'un qui aurait peur de se salir les mains avec de la vermine. Je me levai avec l'agilité féline conférée aux vampires. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri aigu de sa gorge. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris me plaisait. Mes instinct prédateurs étaient aux aguets, alertes au moindre mouvement de McGraham. Mon cerveau anticipait d'avance ses gestes et évaluait mon environnement. Les Trois Balais n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour une chasse mais qui sait si je pouvais l'entraîner à l'extérieur?

« Arrière, Démon! Retourne dans l'Enfer d'où tu viens! Fiancée de Satan! Créature infâme! Fille de Belzébuth!

- Je ne vous permets pas, _Miss McGraham_, » dit Severus, d'un ton calme mais à donner froid dans le dos.

« Merlin, venez-moi en aide! » couina-t-elle.

« Votre ouverture d'esprit me stupéfie, McGraham. »

Elle jeta des regards suppliants au Maître des Potions qui ne reçurent d'autre réponse que deux yeux noirs à la surface opaque. Elle acculée au pied du mur et sans aide. Une soudaine vague de pitié déferla en moi.

« Pauvre créature inférieure… » marmonnai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Ce dégoût de moi-même reviendrait me hanter. Je devais me contenter d'un avertissement.

« Écoutez-moi. Je ne voudrais pas à en venir au meurtre, vous non plus, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement. Pathétique.

« Donc, je voudrais conclure un arrangement. Vous cessez de tourner autour de Severus comme un vautour et je n'ai pas votre mort sur la conscience. Ça vous va?

- Très… très bien. »

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. En effet, ma tasse de thé était glacée mais je m'en souciai peu, la saveur de la victoire avait un goût si délicieux.

« Vous êtes Petyr Van Helsing? » dit une voix de femme, probablement jeune, avec un fort accent britannique.

« Lui-même, pour vous servir. Que puis-je fais pour vous, Miss?

- Une vampire… enfin, une demi-vampire travaille à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Elle met en danger la sécurité des élèves. Il faut agir. »

Van Helsing sortit de l'ombre, inspectant sa cliente. Il estima son âge à pas plus que 25 ans. Séduisante mais sous cette couche épaisse de maquillage et ces airs de sainte-nitouche devait se cacher un esprit calculateur et froid.

« Très bien. Combien êtes-vous prête à payer?

- Payer?

- Oui, Miss. L'équipement, les armes… Très dispendieux pour le Chasseur de Vampires que je suis. »

Il exécuta une courbette irrévérencieuse. En fait, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'argent mais il voulait tester la détermination de la jeune femme. Elle posa un doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Pas plus que 10 000 Gallions, j'en ai bien peur.

- C'est une somme rondelette et très acceptable.

- Dois-je vous payer tout de suite?

- Je veux une avance de 5 000 Gallions. Si la chasse ne réussit pas, je vous remettrai l'or qui me reste après mes quelques achats.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'échec, Mr Van Helsing.

- Ma patronne est exigeante, à ce que je vois.

- Cette mission doit impérativement être mise à bien. Cette femme.. enfin vampire est dangereuse.

- Vous allez jouer un rôle dans ce piège, Mrs?

- _Miss_ McGraham. Heather McGraham.

- Très bien, Miss McGraham. Venez donc avec moi, nous devons élaborer le plan plus explicitement. »

Heather McGraham le suivit, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	24. Chapitre XX GuetsApens

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas venus depuis quelques jours et donc n'ont pas lu le _Chapitre XVIII : Déclaration De Guerre_ et le _Chapitre XIX : Affrontement Aux Trois Balais_, faites-le avant de poursuivre votre lecture J'ai apporté des changements.

Le temps est idéal pour écrire! La pluie… Mes parents ne peuvent pas me forcer à aller dehors alors j'en profite pour poster ce nouveau chapitre!

**Amy Evans : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour le sort d'Heather McGraham, les méchants sont toujours punis ! 13 au 22 août?! OO NooOoOoN -- Ça va être long mais enfin… Amuse-toi bien

**Kyla Ellayan : **Trop hâte à la suite de ta fic! Severus Snape-sama aurait dû faire tout de suite confiance à la si compréhensive Nell. Mon ventre se serre en pensant à cette scène Je suis sûre que ta tête fourmillera d'idées dès que tu auras terminé _Petite Cracmole_. J'ai décidé de ne pas mettre ces deux-là de mèche pour que Van Helsing puisse se débarrasser plus vite de partenaires trop encombrants :D Et ouais, les bad boyz sont toujours craquants Miam… Lucius Malfoy & Tom Marvolo Riddle!

**Chapitre XX**

**Guets-Apens**

****

Trois coups secs contre ma porte. Je me levai hors de mon fauteuil moelleux et confortable, laissant là les copies à corriger des Gryffondors de 3ème année. Qui pouvait-ce bien être, à cette heure si tardive? Je tournai la poignée et vis avec soulagement la grande silhouette de Severus se découpant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je l'accueillis chaleureusement et le fis entrer avec empressement. Le voir sans l'ombre d'Heather McGraham à ses trousses m'apaisait. Ma rivale s'était tenue tranquille, ces jours-ci. Elle était plus réservée et se retirait dès que ses repas étaient terminés. Avait-elle compris la leçon? Adèle m'assurait que non car ses regards haineux jetés à la dérobée à mon intention étaient fréquents. Que pouvait-elle bien mijoter, de toute façon? Elle avait si peur de moi qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait mes pas, elle s'écartait vivement.

« Alors, que me vaut ta visite?

- Mais seulement l'envie de te voir. »

Il m'enlaça avec passion et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le regardai soucieuse alors qu'il était tout sourire. Il m'avait pourtant affirmé pendant le souper avoir plusieurs problèmes concernant l'Ordre à régler avec Albus et que nous ne pourrions nous voir ce soir.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oh rien… C'est seulement que… »

Il effaça mes doutes en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je sursautai lorsque la porte se referma violemment. Trop violemment pour être l'œuvre de quelque chose autre que matérielle. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et ne vis rien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » m'enquis-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Un coup de vent, » me répondit-il négligemment.

« Le vent ne parvient pas dans les donjons. Severus, que se passe-t-il?

- Pourquoi es-tu si méfiante, ce soir, ma belle? »

Ma belle? Il ne m'avait jamais appelé ainsi.

« Tu es bien affectueux, ce soir, » le taquinai-je sans me départir de ma défiance.

« Que veux-tu! Je me sens d'humeur. »

Il approcha ses mains des liens qui retenaient ma coiffure et les défit, laissant une cascade de cheveux noirs tomber sur mes épaules. Quelque chose clochait. Un petit détail qui ne _cadrait_ pas avec la scène. Je le détaillai un moment et m'attardai sur son sourire. Où l'avais-je déjà vu? Cette manière d'étirer la commissure de ses lèvres et de montrer ses dents avec arrogance… Cet ensemble charmeur avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de féroce. Severus ne souriait que rarement et pas de cette façon. Je sentais ses grandes mains fines autour de ma taille. Elles montèrent un peu plus haut et commencèrent à délacer ma robe.

« Non! » m'exclamai-je.

« Allons… laisse-toi faire, ma belle. »

Severus me laissait toujours le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Il ne me poussait pas à faire ce que je ne souhaitais pas. Pas celui qui se tenait devant moi. Je reculai pour m'arracher à son étreinte. L'homme qui était devant moi n'était pas Severus. Il avait perdu tout de son pouvoir de séduction à présent que le charme était brisé et je le voyais sous son vrai jour. Je fis un pas pour m'éloigner mais je sentis la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer entre mes deux omoplates. Au même endroit qu'avec Lucius Malfoy.

« Mangemort? »

Le faux-Severus eut un rire méprisant et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, je ne suis pas descendu aussi bas, ma chère. »

J'écarquillai mes yeux d'horreur. Cette attitude suffisante, ses gestes maniérés, ce sourire goguenard…

« Petyr Van Helsing, » murmurai-je d'un souffle.

« Très juste et maintenant, l'entrée en scène de ma nouvelle acolyte, Miss Heather McGraham.»

La baguette quitta mon dos et vola vers Van Helsing. McGraham apparut à ses côtés.

« Utile ces capes d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, je n'ai aucunement besoin de faire de présentations, je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà. »

McGraham m'adressa un sourire narquois tout en pointant sa baguette sur moi. C'était donc elle, le coup de vent. Van Helsing extirpa la sienne hors d'une de ses manches.

« Un petit réchauffement avec elle et vous l'achevez, ça vous va?

- Marché conclu. Ne la ménagez pas, Mr Van Helsing.

- Vous avez insonorisé la chambre, Miss McGraham? Je ne voudrais pas que ses cris de douleur importunent ses voisins.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas et faites à votre guise. Elle pourrait hurler à en faire voler les vitres en éclat et personne n'en saurait rien.

- Alors, commençons, » s'écria-t-il en remontant ses manches, une lueur démente brillant dans ses yeux.

« Tout est parfait. Vous pouvez vous retirer, Severus.

- Bien, Professeur. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Avant que vous ne partiez, il y aurait encore quelque chose à propos de quoi nous avons à parler. »

J'allai me rasseoir dans la chaise devant le large bureau de Dumbledore. J'avais averti Elisabeth de ne pas m'attendre mais lui rendre une petite visite surprise me plaisait.

« Oui, Professeur?

- J'ai eu vent des liens qui vous unissent, vous et le Professeur Elisabeth Bathory… »

Je rougis. Les relations entre professeurs n'étaient pas prohibées à ce que je sache. Mon ventre se serra avec anxiété et appréhension. Il n'allait tout de même pas me forcer 

« Rien de tel, Severus. Ne vous faites pas tant de soucis. »

Je soupirai d'aise et repris contenance. Au moment même où l'on abordait le sujet délicat qu'était Elisabeth, mon sortilège d'Occlumencie perdait de son invulnérabilité. Il fallait que je vois à cette imperfection…

« Je veux seulement vous dire qu'il faut que vous lui fassiez confiance. À la croisée des chemins, vous devrez ne pas perdre foi en ses compétences particulières...

- Euh… D'accord?

- Très bien, vous pouvez partir… et pour de bon cette fois-ci. »

Je lui adressai un hochement de tête et dévalai les escaliers. Je fonçai dans cette damnée gargouille dans mon empressement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre ensorcelée. Il était presque minuit, était-il trop tard pour aller voir Elisabeth? Et qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire Dumbledore par '_'vous devrez ne pas perdre foi en ses compétences particulières_''? Il était passé maître dans l'art de formuler ses phrases de manière à ce que l'on ne comprenne absolument rien. Il était indubitablement un génie mais le génie est près de la folie, si on suit le dicton.

Nageant dans le brouillard le plus complet concernant les paroles énigmatiques du Directeur, je descendis vers les cachots. Attendez un instant… est-ce que je me trompe ou… Mais si ce n'est pas Potter se baladant dans les couloirs? La tentation était trop forte, je le suivis à pas de loup, bien décidé à le surprendre en flagrant délit. Dépendant de la gravité de l'entorse au règlement, Gryffondor perdrait beaucoup de points cette nuit…

« Finite Incantatem. »

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je gisais tremblante par terre, contre le dallage froid, en position fœtale. Ma respiration était haletante. L'oxygène qui pénétrait dans mon corps me brûlait la gorge, mettant mes poumons à feu et à sang. Cinq Doloris.. Je ne sentais même plus la douleur. J'étais dans un état second. Je ne voulais même plus _vivre_. Je voulais seulement que tout cesse et que je puisse partir. Plus rien ne comptait. Seulement ce désir de quitter ce monde de souffrances.

Van Helsing s'agenouilla devant moi et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait dans mes yeux. Il passa doucement une main sur ma joue humide et examina mon visage ruisselant de sueur. Il essuya le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de ma bouche entrouverte et fronça les sourcils.

« Encore un dernier et je vous la laisse, Miss McGraham. Il est temps d'abréger ses souffrances. Elle est très faible et je sens qu'elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps ainsi. Je vais faire vite. Endol…

- _Protego!_

- …loris!__

- Stupefix! »__

McGraham s'écroula face contre terre, à quelques mètres de moi. Van Helsing se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Je levai les yeux vers mon sauveur.

« Severus… »


	25. Chapitre XXI Mangemort Contre Chasseurs

Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mon erreur, Kyla et Agathodemon ! Je croyais que Crucio était un sort différent du Doloris qui n'est que la version française de Crucio ;P. Meline Snape : Merci beaucoup OO! J'adore lire les reviews de nouveaux lecteurs J mais j'apprécie autant constater que certains continuent à aimer autant ma fic et à la lire avec enthousiasme ! Amy Evans : Plus que deux jours avant ton départ :P Bon camp et profites-en pour reposer tes yeux de l'écran de l'ordinateur Hâte de voir tes réactions face aux actions d'éclats de notre preux chevalier, Severus Snape! Merci pour ta review 

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XXI**

**Mangemort Contre Chasseur De Vampire**

****

« Severus… » murmura Elisabeth.

Van Helsing se redressa et me fit face de toute sa hauteur. Heather neutralisée, la bataille se déroulerait entre lui et moi. Il se courba pour me saluer avec un sourire moqueur. Je fis de même. Il en profita pour me glisser dans l'oreille :

« Voyons si les Mangemorts sont aussi talentueux que le prétend le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voyons si les Chasseurs de Vampires ont autant de valeur en combat qu'en quotient intellectuel.

- Sortilèges Impardonnables?

- Bien sûr. Où serait le plaisir, sinon?

- Celui de vous tuer en sera un largement suffisant.

- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, Van Helsing. »

Nos deux regards haineux se croisèrent. Nos baguettes pointées vers le sol, nous nous toisâmes en silence, calculant nos chances respectives de gagner et des résultats possible à l'issue de ce duel. Nous étions de même taille mais il avait l'avantage de la jeunesse. J'avais néanmoins plus d'expérience que lui en matière de combat. Alerte, j'épiai le moindre de ses gestes. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il pointa sa baguette sur ma poitrine et cria :

« Expelliarmus! »

J'exécutai un roulé-boulé sur les dalles de pierres glacées et me relevai pour riposter :

« Stupefix! »

Il évita de justesse le maléfice en se projetant par terre. Je n'avais pas l'intention réelle de le tuer, sauf en dernier recours. La perspective de le voir croupir à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours me paraissait mieux que la mort.

« Wingardium Leviosa! »

Une chaise vola vers Van Helsing mais elle alla se fracasser contre le mur. Les sorts manqués allaient s'écraser contre les objets de la pièce. Il faudrait acheter un nouveau fauteuil à Elisabeth car le sien venait de s'enflammer dû à un Incendio de Van Helsing.

« Impedimenta!

- Tarantagrella!

- Petrificus Totalus! Serpensortia! » dis-je.

Un long serpent noir se dirigea aussitôt vers Van Helsing. Je bénéficiai de l'effet de surprise en lui lançant un Stupefix qu'il esquiva avec peine en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il fit disparaître le reptile qui rampait toujours vers lui d'un coup de baguette puis me demanda :

« Serpentard?

- En effet. Je suis même leur Directeur.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Il prit une grande inhalation et me jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur.

« Vous êtes encore mieux que je le croyais. J'ai entendu parler de vos prouesses en tant que servant du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir en personne et encore moins me battre avec vous en duel. Enfin, trêve de bavardage. Maintenant que nous sommes réchauffés… »

Il marqua une pause entendue et reprit :

« Passons aux choses sérieuses. Endoloris! »

Je m'écartai à temps pour ne pas recevoir le sortilège. Van Helsing était preste et ses gestes étaient précis. Aucune perte de temps inutile. Je lui lançai une contre-attaque immédiatement :

« Stupefix!

- Endoloris! Expelliarmus!

- Incendio! »

Les maléfices fusaient dans toutes les directions. Je sentis un trait rouge effleurer mon épaule et déchirer ma robe. Je lançai un Doloris qui ricocha contre un miroir et qui tomba par terre.

« Vous êtes quitte pour sept ans de malheur, Mangemort. À moins que vous ne mouriez maintenant pour que vous n'ayez pas à subir la malédiction, » me dit Van Helsing.

« Je n'ai jamais été superstitieux, Chasseur de Vampires. »

Le Doloris qu'il allait m'envoyé fut dévié lorsqu'il dut se mettre à plat contre le sol pour ne pas recevoir le mien. La salle était illuminée par un kaléidoscope de couleurs provenant de nos baguettes respectives.

« Endoloris!

- Stupefix!

- Avada Kedavra!

- Endoloris! Expelliarmus! »

Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas assez rapide, alors qu'il se mettait de côté pour éviter le Crucio, il reçut l'Expelliarmus de plein fouet. Il fut envoyé contre le mur, sa tête se heurtant avec violence contre les parois de rocs tandis que sa baguette s'envolait dans ma direction. Je la saisis d'un mouvement brusque. Je m'approchai avec suspicion de Van Helsing, m'attendant à un coup tordu de sa part. En effet, il se rua sur moi et me plaqua contre le sol. Je le renversai et il se retrouva dans mon ancienne position. Il me décocha une droite en plein sur le nez. Je répliquai et il fut sonné pour un moment. Il tenta de m'assener un coup de poing mais cette fois-ci, je retins sa main à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je la repoussai et la maintins repliée sous lui. Il poussa un grognement de rage et essaya de nouveau de me frapper. J'employai la même technique que précédemment en usant de ma main libre. Il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs. J'esquissai un petit sourire méprisant qui le provoqua. Il rugit comme un véritable Gryffondor en furie. Retenant ses poignets dans l'étau de fer qu'était ma poigne, je me saisis de ma baguette et la mis sous son menton. Il me fusilla du regard et me cracha au visage de mépris. Je pris la peine d'essuyer avec lenteur l'affront qu'il venait de me faire et pris la parole :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez en venir aux poings, Mr Van Helsing. Vous perdez le peu d'estime que j'avais de vous. Votre sang-froid si peu britannique s'est évaporé à la première manche. Si les Chasseurs de Vampires ont tous vos capacités en combat, je comprends pourquoi les buveurs de sang sévissent toujours en ce monde… Enfin… Aurevoir, Mr Van Helsing. Stupefix. Incarcerous. »

Je répétai les sorts à l'égard de Heather McGraham. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Sans prendre me soucier de mon nez ensanglanté, j'allai m'occuper d'Elisabeth. Son pouls était quasi-imperceptible. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était aussi molle et inanimée qu'une poupée de chiffon. Inquiétant. Je sortis rapidement de la pièce et me tournai vers la porte.

« Colloportus. »

Elle se ferma dans un claquement sec. Je lançai encore quelques sorts qui me permettrait d'emmener Elisabeth à l'Infirmerie la conscience tranquille en sachant que Van Helsing et Heather ne pourraient s'échapper.


	26. Chapitre XXII Gentlemancambrioleur

Mais qu'est-ce que j'adore Petyr Van Helsing!!! Contrairement à Heather McGraham qui n'est qu'une petite allumeuse, mon petit Chasseur de Vampires préféré est charismatique… enfin, c'est mon avis

Vous connaissez peut-être Arsène Lupin, de Maurice Leblanc. J'ai lu quelques-uns de ses bouquins et j'ai bien aimé, c'est pourquoi j'ai intitulé ce chapitre comme le héros de M. Leblanc.

**Kyla Ellayan : **Salut Kyla Je crois pas que le Crucio soit la même chose que le Doloris mais je peux me tromper… **BloodCountess se gratte la tête Aide des lectrices svp! **Le Doloris fait beaucoup de bobos et le Crucio est le sort de crucifixion… enfin, il me semble Je t'avouerai que j'adooore le mélo! Quand tout fini mal et que tout le monde pleure, c'est toujours super (Notre-Dame de Paris, par exemple!). Tu vois Severus se ranger, toi? Severus lisant son journal confortablement assis dans son fauteuil tout en fumant une pipe… O.o Non, vraiment pas. Il faut bien que tout le monde se fasse donner une raclée un jour ou l'autre, ça montre ce qu'ils ont réellement dans le ventre **BloodCountess affiche son petit sourire sadique** Il commence à y avoir de plus en plus de coïncidences… OO J'ai écrit ce chapitre hier soir, avant de lire le tien… Kyla, _je_ suis ton père! -- **BloodCountess se donne une taloche** Pas dans Star Wars, ici! Pour Heather McGraham… eh bien, tu verras Et puis, trop trop trop trop trop trop trop […] trop trop **BloodCountess prend une grande inspiration** trop hâte à la suite de ta fic! Pas pour te mettre de la pression, bien sûr ;)

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XXII**

**Gentleman-cambrioleur **

****

J'atteins l'Infirmerie à bout de souffle. Porter Elisabeth après le combat avait dévoré les dernières miettes d'énergie qui me subsistaient. Mme Pomfresh mit sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un cri lorsqu'elle me vit. J'avais donc si mauvaise mine?

« Severus! »

Elle m'appelait par mon prénom que dans de rarissimes occasions. J'en conclus que j'_avais _mauvaise mine. Peut-être était-ce mon nez qui saignait abondamment ou bien l'état de ma robe de sorcier, je m'en souciais guère.

« Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, » grognai-je en déposant délicatement Elisabeth sur un lit, contrastant avec la rudesse de mes manières. « Je dois aller avertir Dumbledore. »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Je doutais sincèrement que les deux captifs soient en état de quitter la pièce et courir à travers le château jusqu'à la sortie mais il fallait que je m'attende à tout de la part d'un homme aussi débrouillard que Van Helsing. Je partis de l'Infirmerie dans la même précipitation que lorsque je tenais Elisabeth dans mes bras. Je ne croisai heureusement personne dans les couloirs qui aurait pu me questionner concernant mes nombreuses blessures ou la raison de ma promenade nocturne.

« Gnomes au poivre, » marmonnai-je.

La gargouille s'écarta laissant place aux escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore. J'ouvris la porte en trombe, sans même penser à cogner. Ce genre de choses était habituellement inacceptable de la part d'un Professeur de Poudlard, britannique de surcroît, et encore moins attendu de la part du plus hargneux de tous les Maîtres des Potions de la planète mais les convenances étaient les derniers de mes soucis, pour le moment. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau en face de sa Pensine.

« Professeur, » dis-je essoufflé. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais…

« Allons, allons, Severus. Ne vous encombrez pas de formules de politesse et allez droit au but.

- Un Chasseur de Vampires, celui à qui nous avons déjà eu à faire, a réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il était accompagné de l'aide-infirmière, Miss Heather McGraham. Il a torturé Elisa… humpf… le Professeur Bathory. À la suite d'un duel durant lequel j'ai réussi à le neutraliser. Le Professeur Bathory est présentement à l'Infirmerie mais le Chasseur est toujours dans sa chambre, inconscient. »

Dumbledore me regarda, visiblement déconcerté. S'il s'attendait à des informations d'une importance capitale pour l'Ordre, j'en étais désolé mais la sécurité d'Elisabeth l'était autant pour moi. Il se leva, saisit sa baguette me suivit vers les donjons.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la chambre d'Elisabeth, la porte était grande ouverte et une traînée de sang conduisait dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. Je poussai un juron et entrai dans la pièce. McGraham était à l'endroit même où je l'avais laissée mais nulle trace de Van Helsing. Un parchemin aux coins racornis et une petite bourse reposaient à côté d'elle. Je déchiffrai la missive griffonnée à la hâte :

_« À mon très cher adversaire Mangemort,_

_Je suis désolé de vous fausser compagnie ainsi mais hélas, le devoir m'appelle. Vous avez gagné notre combat à la loyale, je vous remets donc les 5000 Gallions qui m'étaient promis à la réussite de la mission par Miss Heather McGraham, ci-présente, en récompense. Vous le méritez bien. Je n'ai jamais reçu une raclée aussi monumentale. Félicitations car votre crochet droit est digne du meilleur des champions de boxe Moldu. Enfin, je m'écarte de notre sujet principal : Miss Elisabeth Bathory. Je reviendrai un jour ou l'autre, n'ayez crainte mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'encombrerai pas d'une acolyte aussi inutile et peu expérimentée et je saurai à quoi m'attendre de votre part, Mangemort._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Petyr Van Helsing_

_PS Aurais-je monté d'un cran dans votre estime, Mangemort? J'ai été _fair-play_, comme vous le dites si bien, vous, Anglais en vous remettant votre dû. Je songe déjà à discipliner mon caractère impulsif pour que vous puissiez remarquer mes progrès à notre prochaine rencontre. »_

J'eus envie d'éclater de rire. Cet homme faisait preuve d'une arrogance déroutante! Ma rage refit surface lorsque je pensai qu'il devait être en liberté, à l'heure qu'il était. Je passai la lettre à Dumbledore qui sourit à plusieurs reprises pendant sa lecture.

« Un véritable Arsène Lupin, » murmura Dumbledore.

« Quoi?

- Rien, simplement un Moldu célèbre qu'on appelait le gentleman-cambrioleur. Il faisait souvent preuve d'humour comme celui-ci dans les situations les plus délicates et réussissait toujours à se sortir du pétrin. »

Je soupirai et me massai les tempes. Albus et ses livres Moldus…

« Qu'allons-nous faire de Miss McGraham, Professeur? » m'enquis-je.

« Je suis sûr que le Ministère sera heureux de peupler l'une des cellules vides d'Azkaban, Severus. »

Je contemplai Heather McGraham. L'apparence d'un ange et l'âme d'un démon. Une fois de plus, la morale à en tirer est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Je me penchai pour prendre la bourse. Je la glissai dans ma poche, j'achèterais un présent à Elisabeth avec l'or. Nous quittâmes la chambre d'Elisabeth, les pièces tintant joyeusement à chacun de mes pas.


	27. Chapitre XXIII Cadeau Hors Du Commun

Désolée Kyla, pas de bataille épique dans ce chapitre Le retour du calme après la tempête, le beau temps après la pluie! :) 

C'est bizarre mais j'ai eu une sorte d'élan de pitié vis-à-vis Heather McGraham… Faut que je me fasse soigner! Enfin, vous verrez le résultat.

Amy Evans : Courts mais explosifs! J'ai adoré les écrire Le duel a été assez difficile… Il faut chercher des tas de synonymes pour ''éviter'' Lorsque la musique n'existera plus, mon inspiration sera sapée en même temps. J'écris toujours avec de la musique à fond, ça me rend de bonne humeur (ou de mauvaise, dépendant de la fic). M'admire?! OO Ah ben là, celle-là je m'y attendais pas du tout OO Auteur préférée… OO J'suis toute rouge! C'est trop, c'est trop! 

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess _

**Chapitre XXIII**

**Présent Hors Du Commun**

Je restai auprès d'Elisabeth jours et nuits. Les vacances de Noël commencées, les élèves avaient désertés l'école en un clin d'œil, me permettant de la veiller de la sorte. Les sucreries s'empilaient au pied de son lit car il n'y avait plus assez de place pour les mettre sur sa table de chevet. Tous les professeurs, y compris la controversée et soi-disante médium Sybille Trelawney, lui firent parvenir une gâterie. Mme Pomfresh m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour son état et qu'elle avait seulement besoin de repos. J'arpentais pourtant nerveusement la pièce de long en large, attendant un signe de vie de sa part. L'infirmière lui avait donné une dose massive de calmants que j'avais préparé moi-même afin qu'elle récupère. Bien que les résultats soient très satisfaisants, les effets secondaires l'étaient moins : une période indéterminée de sommeil variant de 1 à 20 jours.

_« Heather se débattait comme une teigne avec l'Auror que le Ministère avait mobilisé de mauvaise grâce pour qu'il vienne l'emmener à Azkaban. _

- _Severus! Ne les laissez pas faire! Severus…_

_Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je contemplais la scène qui se déroulais sous mes yeux, sourd aux supplications de la jeune femme. Elle qui avait fait une brève apparition dans ma vie mais qui aurait des répercussions sur cette dernière pour très longtemps. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons et revenir au château, Heather réussit à se libérer du représentant de la justice en enchaînant trois mouvements : mordre la main du pauvre homme, lui piétiner le pied et lui donner un bon coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles. Il s'effondra contre le sol en gémissant d'une voix aiguë. Elle s'élança vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Nouant ses bras autour de mon coup avant que je ne sache comment réagir, elle m'embrassa avec la force que confère le désespoir, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. J'éprouvai soudain de la pitié pour cette misérable créature dont la jalousie l'avait perdue et décidai de la laisser faire. Elle s'écarta de moi tandis que l'Auror se remettait tant bien que mal sur pieds. Une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'il l'emporta au loin. Je me rappellerai toujours ce qu'elle m'avait murmuré en m'adressant un sourire mélancolique et résigné avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de partir._

- _Maintenant, tout peux m'arriver car mon rêve s'est réalisé. »_

Je chassai ces funestes pensées bien que je ressentis toujours de la pitié à l'égard d'Heather McGraham.

Noël approchait à grands pas. C'était une fête que je détestais. Les gens en profitaient toujours pour faire passer des vœux de bonheur dégoulinant de sentimentalité mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. J'avais Elisabeth, à présent. Il fallait que je lui fasse un cadeau. Quelque chose de spécial, de digne d'elle. Je m'enfonçais dans un terrain dangereux… Que pouvais-je lui offrir? Je n'avais jamais été un homme enclin à la générosité gratuite. On m'avait appris rapidement qu'un service ou une attention dissimulait toujours des desseins précis. C'est ce moment d'intense réflexion qu'Adèle Bibine choisit de perturber.

« Bonjour Severus! Quelle journée magnifique, n'est-ce pas? »

Je ne répondis pas, toujours occupé à penser à ce que je pourrais bien donner à Elisabeth. J'avais 5000 Gallions à ma disposition. C'était suffisant pour acheter ce dont j'aurais envie pour elle. Puis, une idée de génie illumina mon cerveau.

« Bibine. Venez, nous partons pour Pré-au-Lard.

- Quoi? »

Elle me regarda, interloquée. Je me levai d'un bond et lui saisis le poignet sans me soucier du couinement qu'elle émit. Je desserrai ma poigne et l'entraînai hors de l'Infirmerie.

« Severus! Vous n'y pensez pas! Elisabeth et vous… »

Ce fut à mon tour de lui lancer un coup d'œil déconcerté. Une nausée me prit à lorsque je m'imaginai marié à Adèle Bibine.

« Ne vous emballez pas, Professeur Bibine. J'ai besoin d'une _femme_ pour ce que j'ai à faire. »

Le Professeur de Vol se rengorgea, peu habituée à tant d'attentions de ma part.

« Il est vrai que se tient devant vous l'une des plus éminentes représentantes de la gent féminine du tout Poudlard. Vous savez que ma mère m'a toujours dit…

- Ce que votre mère vous a dit m'importe peu, Professeur Bibine. Je vous ai choisi car vous êtes la femme la plus à portée de main, excluant Ms Pomfresh qui doit s'occuper d'Elisabeth, » la coupai-je d'un ton tranchant qui ne permettait aucune équivoque.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa déconfiture. La ramener sur Terre avait été une excellente idée, surtout qu'assister à sa déception était un spectacle phénoménal. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'enquit :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? Une autre de vos basses besognes? Il y a des Elfes de Maison, si vous comptez me faire récurer vos fonds de chaudron!

- Non, rien de tel. »

Je me sentis absurde brusquement.

_Sev. Tu es en face d'Adèle Bibine, une femme dont tu doutes sérieusement des capacités mentales, pourquoi t'en faire?_

Je lui expliquai donc la situation.

« Vous avez sûrement remarqué que Noël approche à grands pas et j'aimerais offrir un cadeau à Elisabeth mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi… J'ai besoin de l'aide d'une femme plus qualifiée que moi dans cette matière.

- Le **Grand **Severus Rogue, redouté Directeur de Serpentard et le très craint Maître des Potions, **me** demande de l'aide? À **moi**? Pour un cadeau à sa **fiancée**… Prff… »

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et commença à pouffer de rire. Nous étions tous deux devenus aussi écarlates que le blason des Gryffondors, mais pas pour la même raison. Après un moment interminable, Adèle Bibine reprit un peu de contenance, remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et prit la parole :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui donner?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Boîte de chocolats? C'est si mignon!

- Elle a déjà une quantité incroyable de bonbons qui lui permettrait de survivre pendant un an.

- Hummmm… »

Elle se tapota le menton de l'index tout en réfléchissant. Je regrettai aussitôt de lui avoir demandé son aide.

« Un ourson en peluche! C'est siiiii chou! Toutes les femmes adorent ce genre de choses!

- Un quoi?

- Ourson en peluche! Allons Severus, ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez jamais eu!

- Il semblerait que je sois l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je ne veux pas lui donner un de ces hideux animal empaillé.

- Parfois, je me demande si vous ne venez pas d'une autre planète, Severus. »

Je roulai des yeux. Et elle, elle s'imaginait être parfaitement normale?

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui serait susceptible d'intéresser Elisabeth, d'après vous?

- Vous dans un lit?

- Je vous préviens, Professeur Bibine. Une autre stupidité de ce genre et je pars en quête d'une personne plus compétente que vous.

- Bon, bon… Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie! Vous savez qu'à cause de vous, Elisabeth a des tics affreux. »

Je me massai les tempes. Décidément, la tâche serait très difficile.

« Comme celui-là!

- Écoutez-moi, Adèle. J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de parler de mes habitudes, soit vous m'aidez, soit vous partez.

- D'accord, d'accord! Croyez-le ou non, j'ai trouvé une idée du tonnerre. Vous allez aimer, j'en suis sûr. »

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je la pris par les épaules et la regardai droit dans les yeux :

« Je ne croyais jamais vous dire ça un jour mais enfin, il faut une première fois à tout. Adèle, vous êtes un véritable génie! »

Cette pièce à la décoration somptueuse, ces tentures aux riches couleurs bourgogne et doré, ce parfum raffiné qui me rappelait étrangement Severus, ces grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur un paysage magnifique… Mais où étais-je donc? Je me redressai d'un bond et regardai plus attentivement autour de moi. Une immense penderie, des portes visiblement d'acajou de qualité, une salle de bain attenante à la chambre… Mais quel décor de rêve! Je secouai de la tête, pour être sûre que je n'étais pas plongée dans un songe mais la pièce était toujours là. Je me levai lentement, par peur que tout disparaisse et que je me retrouve dans un lieu beaucoup moins confortable. Une douleur fulgurante m'envahit lorsque je me mis sur pieds. Tout me revint en mémoire. Le faux Severus, le piège, Van Helsing, McGraham, l'arrivée miraculeuse de Severus et le combat qui s'était ensuivi. J'étais peut-être séquestrée ici par Van Helsing?

_(Son but était de vous tuer, pas de vous retenir prisonnière, Miss Bathory. Utilisez votre logique.)_

Mon Severus imaginaire ne m'avait pas rendu visite depuis bien longtemps. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre la plus proche. Ses carreaux étaient glacés et une fine couche de givre les recouvraient. Des flocons de neige portés par le vent virevoltaient pour terminer leur voyage sur le sol. M'arrachant à la vision féerique, je me retournai et aperçus une pile de cadeaux au pied de mon lit. J'eus sûrement l'air d'une véritable enfant lorsque je poussai un cri de joie et me précipitai sur la gigantesque montagne de présents. Je m'agenouillai sur le sol et en pris immédiatement un dans mes mains. J'entendis alors des pas se rapprocher de la chambre. Je n'avais toujours pas écarté l'idée que Van Helsing me gardait prisonnière. Je me postai donc derrière la porte, tenant serré entre mes doigts le manche d'un chandelier très lourd, et attendis patiemment que mon mystérieux hôte montre le bout de son nez.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit crissement. Je retins mon souffle et crispai mes mains encore plus sur l'objet contondant qui me servait d'arme. Lorsque je vis qui était mon visiteur, je laissai tomber le chandelier contre le parquet de bois avec fracas et me précipitai vers lui.

« Severus! »

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il me vit. Je l'embrassai avidement tandis qu'il m'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Cette manière de m'enlacer et de me faire sentir en sécurité. Il relâcha mon étreinte et me sourit, de ce sourire magnifique qui répandait une bienheureuse chaleur en moi, pas celui de Van Helsing.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée?

- À peine quelques minutes. C'est merveilleux ici! Où sommes-nous?

- Bienvenue au Manoir Rogue, amour. »


	28. Chapitre XXIV L'Illustre Famille Rogue

50ème review! We are the champions! We are the champions! Enfin, je suis trop contente! Merci beaucoup J Ce chapitre est plutôt plate, je l'avouerai. C'est surtout un précurseur à autre chose… enfin, vous verrez

Bon alors, je suis pas la seule au monde à écrire et il y a des auteures talentueuses à l'extrême sur (et parmi mes lectrices ) :

**Petite Cracmol, de Kyla Ellayan :** Je la trouve meilleure que la mienne, faut avouer Go Kyla!

**Mi-Ange, Mi-Démon (Harry Potter & L'Ange Noir), de Wallen :** Elle est super, très bien écrit et bon style dynamique

Les fics de Tyna Snape, Heaven2 et Caroline Black sont bonnes elles aussi alors, vite courez les lire et donnez des reviews!!!

**Agathodemon :** Oops! Bon ben bravo Kyla et Agathodemon, à 2 contre 1, la majorité l'emporte! Je comprends pas pourquoi il y aurait 2 formules pour le même sort mais enfin… Ça fait plus de diversité et moins de répétition à taper ;). Vampire Hunter D! Tu es la première fan de Vampire Hunter D qui vient me reviewer :D Cet anime est l'un de mes préférés. J'adore Meier Link. Toi, qui est ton personnage favori?

Pour poster vite… eh bien, je me fixe le but d'écrire au moins un chapitre par jour. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à joindre les deux bouts à cause de mon emploi du temps mais habituellement, ça va. Les Serpentards font tout pour arriver à leurs fins, non? Tu veux adhérer au club de Petyr Van Helsing? J'y suis membre depuis sa fondation.

**Wallen :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne crois pas rivaliser avec des classiques de la littérature des Potterfictions mais j'espère me faire un nom, un jour ou l'autre. Et c'est PAS pitoyable de faire de la pub, voyons! Je vais lire tes fics de ce pas!

Héééé!!! Je viens de lire l'avant-propos de ton Chapitre XII : Sombre Noël. Ta fic est super et tu ne m'as nullement ''pompé'' le concept! Il y a plein d'auteurs qui en font pareils. Faire de la pub pour ma fic, c'est gentil par contre

**Loumiolla :** Woah, j'suis inondée de compliments moi OO C'est à moi de te remercier de venir lire ma fic! Moi aussi je n'ai pas pu venir pendant une journée entière! C'est pour ça que le Chapitre XXIII est arrivé si tard L'ours en peluche J'aime bien mettre un peu d'interaction entre Adèle et Severus. Ils forment un duo vraiment à tout casser.

**Kyla Ellayan :** 50 reviews, justement, je me demande pourquoi _Moonlight Shadow_ en a plus que _Petite Cracmol_. Je trouve la tienne meilleure que la mienne mais enfin… Peut-être est-ce parce que elle est plus récente. J'adore ta fic alors donner mes commentaires est la moindre des choses pour toi Et puis, je parle toujours de choses et d'autres dans mes reviews alors ça fait pas si sérieux.

Qui ne voudrait pas de Rogue dans un lit? Pour McGraham… Je me suis sentie mal vis-à-vis elle. Dans le fond, c'est pas un crime d'aimer Severus à la folie alors j'ai décidé de lui donner une belle fin, même si elle est expédiée par colis recommandé à Azkaban. Pour la bataille, ça a permis à Severus Snape-sama de montrer ses talents mais aussi de prouver que Van Helsing en a Je t'ai envoyé un mail… En espérant que tu y répondras, si ça te dit.

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

****

**Chapitre XXIV**

**L'Illustre Famille Rogue**

J'écarquillai mes yeux. Manoir Rogue? Avais-je bien entendu ou bien mes oreilles me faisaient défauts?

« Alors… tout ceci… tout cela…

- Tout ce qui t'entoure m'appartient, en effet. »

Je ne pus me retenir d'échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Ça t'étonne?

- Oui… un peu. Tout est si… luxueux! » avouai-je.

« Les rares visiteurs qui viennent ici ont la même réaction que toi. Qui aurait cru que l'austère Maître des Potions possédait une maison telle que celle-ci.

- Maison? Le mot est faible! Je dirais plutôt château!

- Et tu n'as vu qu'une infime partie du Manoir. »

Me couvrant les yeux de sa main, il m'entraîna hors de la chambre. Je dus me cramponner à la balustrade pour ne pas vaciller et tomber lorsqu'il me permit de voir. Une grande voûte, soutenue par de grandes colonnes de marbre blanc et qui laissait filtrer les rayons du Soleil, semblait s'élever jusqu'à l'infini. Le hall au-dessous de moi était baigné de lumière. Des peintures magnifiques et des tapisseries compliquées ornaient chacun des murs.

« Le Manoir Rogue a été construit il y a de cela trois siècles par mon ancêtre, Severus Rogue IIème du nom. Depuis, tous les Rogues y ont apporté des rénovations, l'ont agrandi, ont veillé à ce qu'elle s'embellisse et qu'elle soit bien conservée.

- Tu n'es pas le premier Severus Rogue?

- Non, le quatrième. Mes prédécesseurs étaient tous des Maître des Potions. Il faut croire que c'est un don qui se transmet à chaque trois générations.»

Il m'avait parlé de son enfance et de la pression qu'il avait reçu de son père mais il avait été très vague concernant sa famille.

« Severus Rogue Ier du nom a été le plus grand Maître des Potions de tous les temps. Beaucoup d'ouvrages lui sont consacrés et lui-même en a écrit plusieurs. Mon père souhaitait que je le surpasse, c'est pourquoi il m'a fait travailler si dur.

- Ce sont tous des sangs-purs, n'est-ce pas? »

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« On raconte qu'un Rogue a été admis à Poudlard, à sa fondation. À partir ce jour, les Rogue se marient entre sangs-purs. J'ai un lien de parenté avec la plupart des familles de sang-pur. Les Malfoy et les Lestrange, par exemple. »

Je tressaillis en l'entendant citer ces deux fervents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis l'aventure avec Lucius Malfoy, j'avais grandement approfondi mes connaissances à ce sujet.

« Bon, assez parlé. Je présume que tu as faim? »

J'acquiesçai d'un air absent, toujours ébahie par le Manoir Rogue. Je le suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une table immense recouverte d'une nappe d'une blancheur immaculée trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle pouvait facilement accueillir une vingtaine de convives. Severus tira une chaise pour que j'y prenne siège qui devait valoir, à elle seule, devait valoir son pesant d'or seulement au regard. Une coupe de cristal et des ustensiles d'argent étaient placés parfaitement symétriquement devant moi. Plusieurs portraits étaient accrochés au mur. Ils avaient tous la peau pâle, des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux sombres.

J'observais fascinée la salle lorsqu'un Elfe de Maison portant un plateau fait du même matériel que l'argenterie entra et déposa sa charge sur la table.

« Elisabeth, je te présente Ernie. Il est à notre service depuis… Combien de temps?

- Ernie travaille pour la famille Rogue depuis 107 ans, Maître! » s'écria Ernie, tout en battant des mains, trop heureux de pouvoir rappeler ses loyaux services.

Severus lui accorda un sourire indulgent. Je remarquai qu'à la différence de ses congénères, Ernie avait des joues rondelettes et non creuses. Il semblait en très bonne santé.

« Je crois que tu traites mieux ton Elfe de Maison que tes élèves, Severus.

- Très juste. Ernie le mérite beaucoup plus que ce ramassis d'imbéciles. »

Avant que je puisse répliquer, l'Elfe tendit un parchemin à son maître.

« De la part d'Albus Dumbledore, Monsieur. »

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. J'échangeai un regard soucieux avec Ernie qui semblait déjà m'avoir adoptée.

« Incendio, » marmonna le Maître des Potions.

La lettre s'embrasa et se consuma sur le champ. Severus se leva, des plis soucieux déformant son beau visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demandai-je, tordant mes mains d'anxiété.

Il m'ignora et s'adressa aussitôt à Ernie :

« Occupe-toi d'elle. Fais-lui visiter le Manoir et fais en sorte qu'elle reçoive tout ce dont elle désire.

- Et si c'est toi, dont j'ai envie? » intervins-je, agacée par le fait qu'il me tienne en dehors de ses affaires.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air las et grave. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, prit ma main et y déposa un baiser doux et si léger qu'on aurait cru que c'était le vent qui était venu caresser ma peau.

« Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé passer cette journée avec toi, Elisabeth. J'ai tout orchestré pour que tout soit parfait mais enfin… Le devoir m'appelle. »

Je l'embrassai chastement sur le front pour lui signifier que j'avais compris que de le voir passer Noël en mission pour l'Ordre était une obligation à laquelle je devais me plier.

« Je t'aime. Reviens-moi vite, » murmurai-je.

Il opina du chef et partit, sans un mot de plus. Restée seule avec Ernie, ce dernier entreprit de me rassurer :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maîtresse. Ernie est sûr que le Maître reviendra. Le Maître l'a toujours fait. Il n'est pas toujours revenu en bon état mais il l'a fait tout de même.

- Alors, raconte-moi un peu ton histoire. Tu es ici depuis 107 ans, je crois?

- Oui, Maîtresse, » affirma-t-il.«C'est Mr Severus Rogue IIIème du nom qui m'a pris sous son aile pour que je m'occupe de Mr Julius Rogue. Il m'a sauvé la vie, Maîtresse. Il m'a emmené hors de mon ancienne famille… La famille _Malfoy_. »

Il prononça ce dernier mot avec un mélange de haine et de crainte indéfinissable. Je me remémorai le comportement de Lucius Malfoy. Si tous les Malfoy étaient ainsi, je comprenais très bien ses sentiments. Je l'encourageai d'un signe de tête à continuer.

« Puis, il y a eu Mr Amadeus Rogue. Mr Amadeus Rogue était un Auror! L'un des meilleurs de tous les temps. Ernie le sait! À présent, il y a Mr Severus Rogue IVème du nom. C'est un grand homme, assurément. Jamais il n'a battu Ernie. Jamais il n'a posé la main sur Ernie.

- Parle-moi un peu de Severus.

- Maître Severus Rogue IVème du nom a été le Rogue le plus malheureux qu'Ernie aie eu l'occasion de voir, Maîtresse. Maître Severus Rogue était toujours dans la bibliothèque parce que Mr Amadeus Rogue voulait qu'il travaille fort pour devenir comme lui, un grand Auror. Ms Cassandra Rogue est morte, un peu avant que Maître Severus Rogue ne parte à Poudlard. Le père du Maître, Mr Amadeus Rogue, est mort l'année de la rentrée du Maître. Un été, Ernie a été très triste parce que le Maître n'est pas venu passer ses vacances au Manoir. Non, il est allé au Manoir _Malfoy_. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était de la colère qu'on pouvait distinguer.

« Après cela, jamais il n'est revenu ici. Jusqu'au jour merveilleux où Ernie s'est réveillé et a découvert le Maître sur le porche du Manoir. Ernie était si content, Maîtresse! Le Maître était de retour après un long voyage mais Albus Dumbledore l'avait ramené avec lui. Le Maître m'a permis de rester. Mr Amadeus Rogue me punissait parfois mais jamais le Maître. Il ne vient pas souvent mais Ernie l'attend toujours au Manoir. »

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et me regarda, les yeux pétillants de joie.

« C'est le plus beau jour pour Ernie car le Maître n'est plus seul. La Maîtresse est là, maintenant.»


	29. Chapitre XXV Nuit De Noël

Pour les lecteurs d'Anne Rice, vous aurez peut-être reconnu dans le cadeau de Dumbledore ce qu'Armand donne à son amant mortel Daniel dans _Queen of the Damned,_ le tome III des Vampires Chronicles.

J'ai compris le message Pas de review tant que je ne poste pas, c'est ça? Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été très occupée, ces temps-ci.

****

**Chapitre XXV**

**Nuit De Noël**

« La Maîtresse est là, maintenant. »

Il conclut son récit sur cette phrase. La façon dont il racontait son récit, d'une voix fluette et candide, me ravissait. Son dévouement et sa dévotion pour Severus était si touchante. Je chassai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues d'un revers d'un main et avalai le reste de mon petit déjeuner. Ernie débarassa la table d'un geste de la main et s'enquit :

« La Maîtresse souhaite-t-elle visiter le Manoir? »

J'acquiesçai et il m'emmena dans une pièce avoisinante. Les murs étaient littéralement tapissés de livres. De nombreux fauteuils de cuirs noirs et des tables avaient été disposés adroitement afin que tous puissent être à leurs aises.

« La Bibliothèque a été construite en même temps que le Manoir. Ernie a vu tous les Rogues y ajouter des livres, génération après génération. »

La chambre de Severus reflétait la personnalité de son locataire. Située à la droite de la mienne, elle était meublée avec un goût raffiné mais plus pratique que beau. Au fond de la pièce, on accédait à un grand laboratoire qui donnait sur une serre. Je déambulai avec ravissement parmi la grande variété de plantes luxuriantes.

« Le Maître cultive lui-même plusieurs de ses ingrédients. Ernie les entretient. »

La journée s'écoula ainsi. Ernie me prit soin de me montrer les différents boudoirs, les spacieuses cuisines, antre-chambres et luxueux salons du Manoir.

« Aucun besoin de visiter la chambre de la Maîtresse de Maison. C'est le Maître qui a tenu à ce que vous l'ayez, » me confia Ernie avec un sourire entendu.

Le soir venu, je me retirai dans ma chambre afin d'aller déballer les cadeaux. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Severus, m'attendant tranquillement au bord de la fenêtre, une coupe de xérès à la main.

« Joyeux Noël, amour, » me glissa-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, déposant son breuvage sur un buffet massif en chêne.

Je sentis son souffle chaud contre la peau sensible de mon cou lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse fort, savourant la beauté du moment.

« Tu veux déballer tes cadeaux? » demanda-t-il.

L'envie de lui poser des questions au sujet de sa mission me brûlait mais je la repoussai, me rappelant notre promesse faite dans la Forêt Interdite : ne pas fourrer mon nez dans tout ce qui à trait à l'Ordre. La vue de la montagne de présents dissipa vite ma curiosité et j'acceptai la proposition de Severus.

Je commençai par le cadeau d'Adèle. Une petite carte ornée d'une feuille de gui l'accompagnait.

_« À la Belle Au Bois Dormant,_

_Joyeux Noël! Mon intuition féminine infaillible me dit que tu passeras de superbes vacances en très bonne compagnie (bien que ce ne soit pas la mienne). J'exige des détails croustillants à ton retour. J'espère que tu utiliseras à bon escient mes deux cadeaux._

_ Je t'embrasse,_

_ Adèle »_

J'ouvris la boîte et y découvris deux choses : une magnifique robe de bal d'un bleu profond que j'avais longuement admirée à Pré-au-Lard mais qui était hors de prix et… des préservatifs.

« Mais quelle délicate attention. Le Professeur Bibine fait une fois de plus preuve de son humour douteux, » ironisa Severus.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, la honte me submergeant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Severus toussa discrètement et me tendit un autre paquet pour créer une diversion. Il provenait d'Amanda Vector. Je déchirai le papier dans lequel un livre était enroulé, me permettant de voir le titre : _Arithmancie intermédiaire_.

« Son travail lui monte à la tête, » commenta Severus.

« Et toi? Ne va pas me dire que tu ne te prends pas au sérieux! » rétorquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et me passa un nouveau colis. Je devinai son expéditeur en déchiffrant l'écriture :

« _Pour Miss Bathory de la part d'Hagrid_ »

C'était une boîte de biscuits.

« N'y touche surtout pas! » s'écria Severus.

« Pourquoi, ils ont l'air comestibles.

- Il y a une nuance entre ''_ont l'air_'' et ''_sont_''. Ils sont absolument immangeables. Ils sont si durs qu'une visite à l'Infirmerie est toujours prévue, après chacune des dégustations de biscuits d'Hagrid. Refuse-les si il t'en propose avec du thé, » m'assura-t-il.

Je me saisis du prochain présent. Je le tâtai un peu, question de deviner ce que c'était. Il était d'Alicia Chourave et avait une forme très étrange.

« Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, elle m'a déjà envoyé une plante carnivore, » me prévint Severus. « Peut-être était-ce parce que je venais de retirer 150 points à Poufsouffle alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à se hisser au troisième rang de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, » ajouta-t-il, songeur.

« Severus, tu es incorrigible. Tu devrais leur laisser leur chance.

- Pour que Serpentard perde? Jamais.

- Tu entretiens la compétition entre les Maisons. Elles devraient plutôt fraterniser.

- Toi et tes concepts humanitaires…

- Si tu n'étais pas si désagréable avec les autres, tu recevrais des roses, tout comme moi! » le taquinai-je.

De fait, je venais de retirer l'enveloppe de papier qui recouvrait la splendide plante.

« Pfff… Une plante carnivore est déjà plus utile, » grogna l'irascible Maître des Potions.

« Tu devrais redouter les roses. Elles sont belles mais… »

Je passai mon doigt sur les épines.

«… elles sont loin d'être aussi fragiles qu'elles en ont l'air. »

Je pris le dernier des cadeaux. Il était d'Albus. Je m'attendais à une autre de ses trouvailles farfelues et j'avais raison : le Directeur m'avait envoyé une paire de chaussettes. Je remarquai qu'un des bas était déformé par un renflement. Je plongeai ma main à l'intérieur et retirai un médaillon.

_« Ce médaillon contient le sang régénérateur du Père de tous les Vampires. Il se transmet de générations en générations, dans votre famille. Vous saurez quand l'utiliser en temps et lieu._

_Albus Dumbledore »_

« Albus et ses énigmes. Il commence à sérieusement m'ennuyer. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. As-tu déjà essayé d'avoir une conversation tant soit peu _normale_ avec cet homme? »

J'examinai le bijou de plus près à la lueur d'une chandelle. Un grand D était inscrit sur le boîtier et une minuscule fiole était remplie d'un liquide rouge. Je compris avec horreur que les entrelacs gravés sur toute la surface étaient en fait de minuscules personnages enchevêtrés, certains mutilés, d'autres convulsés de douleur, comme agonisants, d'autres morts. Un objet à donner froid dans le dos, en somme. Je frissonnai et montrai les macabres décorations du talisman.

« Charmant, vraiment charmant., » marmonna-t-il.

« Si Albus était en sa possession, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas donné avant?

- Il a dû juger que c'était le bon moment. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, » me raisonna Severus,

« Ernie? » appela-t-il puis il se tourna vers moi pour me dire :

« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de t'offrir mon cadeau.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû! Mon séjour au Manoir suffisait amplement, » lui reprochai-je.

Il posa doucement son index sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de protester plus. Ernie arriva dans la chambre, un écrin de satin noir dans ses mains frêles. Il le donna respectueusement à Severus qui, avec un grand sourire, l'ouvrit, tandis que l'Elfe s'éclipsait discrètement.

Le coffret contenait une bague en argent ornée d'un rubis qui brillait de milles feux sous les flammes de l'âtre. Le Maître des Potions le glissa à mon annulaire.

« Prends ceci pour un gage de fiançailles. Elle a appartenu à ma mère et à ma grand-mère avant elle. C'est Severus Rogue IIIème du nom qui l'a offerte à Cassandra Rogue, pour son mariage avec son fils, Julius Rogue. »

Je fondis en larmes de bonheur. Pour qu'il ne méprenne pas ma réaction, je murmurai d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

« Oh, Severus! C'est trop…

- Alors, tu l'aimes? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Tu veux rire? Elle est magnifique!

- Et… tu acceptes de…

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Severus. Ces fiançailles sont le cadeau le plus merveilleux que j'aie reçu de ma vie. »

Un sourire illumina son visage. Il me prit dans ses bras. Il essuya mon visage humide par les pleurs de sa main douce. Le réalisant soudain, je m'exclamai :

« Mais je ne t'ai rien donné, moi! »

« Mon cadeau, c'est toi, Elisabeth, » m'assura-t-il.

Réconfortée, je l'embrassai tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Entourant ma taille de ses bras, il me renversa sur le lit.

« Un moment, » chuchota-t-il.

Intriguée, j'admirai son corps souple se soulever pour aller saisir sa baguette et revenir se coucher à mes côtés.

« Nox, » murmura-t-il.

Tous les chandeliers s'éteignirent, nous laissant seuls, uniquement éclairés par la lumière argentée de la Lune.


	30. Chapitre XXVI Dracula Et Les Siens

J'ai encore approfondi ma connaissance sur les Vampires en allant visiter des sites macabres et tordus frisant le fanatisme (o.O) pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs Comme ça, mes références seront rien de plus authentiques 

Pour ceux qui seraient plus renseignés que moi ou voudraient en discuter, je suis toujours prête à avoir une discussion Donc, goths et autres, soyez les bienvenus.

Misty Snape : Roar! LOL Bof, ma nature optimiste prend cela pour un compliment Si Elisabeth est l'heureuse élue, j'en suis désolée pour toi J'avouerais que moi aussi, j'étais un peu déçue du choix de Severus Snape-sama quand il a autant de fans à ses trousses, mais enfin… La vie est cruelle 

**Wallen : **Ce que TU as dit dans ta préface à mon propos M'a fait rougir Pour le cours de japonais, ce n'est rien! J'adore instruire les autres . Revenons à nos moutons, ça rime et c'est marrant! Je te comprends Severus Snape-sama est resté tel quel? Ça, j'en suis contente parce que c'est une autre des choses qui me tracassait. Est-ce qu'il est devenu trop… guimauve, comme vous dites, européens. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un héros de romans à l'eau de rose! Ça m'aurait été insupportable et j'aurais supprimé ma fic à jamais à l'instant même. Contente d'avoir rendu Sevie-chan aussi séduisant que dans les livres de J.K. Rowling-sama Alors, encore un immense merci et vite pour la suite de Mi-ange, Mi-démon!

**Kyla Ellayan: **Leur bonheur ne dure JAMAIS longtemps En fait, j'ai même commencé à penser à l'issue tragique possible de _Moonlight Shadow_. Sans trop en dire, ça sera désastreux et il y aura un énorme dilemme à gérer entre les mains d'Elisabeth. Ce que ça va être réjouissant à écrire Adèle est une vraie peste Je l'adore!!! Faire de la pub? Mais jamais de la vie! ;) Seulement des suggestions d'excellentes lectures à ajouter dans les Favorite Stories Merci pour _Hécatombe_. J'en suis étrangement fière… J'ai eu une drôle de satisfaction après l'avoir terminée. Faut avouer qu'à 1 :00 am, on a tendance à avoir des idées bizarres. J'ai aimé l'écrire comme je trouve les paroles de _Fade To Black_ très significatives et profondes. Vraiment heureuse que _tu _l'aies aimé . Surtout.. Ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour la suiiite! --****

**Caroline Black: **C'était sarcastique ton ''oh que c'est cute'' parce que je me demande si j'ai pas forcé sur le sentimentalisme, cette fois-ci -- J'en frissonne de dégoût dès que j'y pense. Est-ce que le dosage de romantisme était trop élevé? To be or not to be? -- T'as le don de me faire réfléchir, toi! Enfin, je vais prendre le côté positif de ta review Merci, j'ai parfois l'impression que mon style d'écriture est trop lourd, surtout dans des fics comme _Hécatombe_ ou _Rédemption_. C'est le genre de commentaires qui me rassurent

**Agathodemon : **Ernie, tête-à-claques?! Ouais, possible.. Les Elfes ont une manière de parler très longue à écrire et à lire. En effet, les familles de sang-pur sont toutes inter-connectées. Je doute que Sev soit fier d'être dans la parenté de Black, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait taire. De toute façon, j'ai promis dans le Prologue que les fans de Potter et Black pouvaient lire en toute sécurité cette fic sans voir leurs héros être offensés alors autant que je ne le cite pas car je déverserai un flot d'insultes sur son nom. Vive Meier!!! J'ai écrit une mini-fic sur lui : _Freedom At Last_. C'est comment il meurt, le pauvre chou. Et puis pour Petyr… eh ben, il va revenir en force un jour ou l'autre, je le promets! McGraham ne s'en est pas sorti mais lui, oui alors il faut s'attendre à une remontée triomphale de sa part!

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XXVI**

** Dracula Et Les Siens**

« Alors, tu l'as utilisé?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Adèle, » dis-je sèchement en tentant de cacher la rougeur qui m'était montée aux joues.

« Mais de mon cadeau! De la boîte de…

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

- Et puis?

- Pas de tes affaires, » marmonnai-je.

Je me tournai vers Severus pour éviter de voir Adèle suffoquer de rire.

« Tu penses qu'elle va y succomber un jour? » demandai-je à Severus, pleine d'espoir.

« J'espère bien, » me répondit-il, sombre.

Les vacances au Manoir Rogue s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse vertigineuse alors qu'à Poudlard, tout était paisible presque morne. Du moins en apparence. Severus était plus occupé que jamais par ses responsabilité de Directeur de Serpentard, de Maître des Potions et d'espion pour le compte d'Albus et de l'Ordre. Je savais qu'il passait des nuits blanches à planifier ses cours, à corriger des copies et accomplir ses missions à bien sans qu'il me le dise car ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux cernés. Il n'en perdait pas moins de sa rigidité bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il était plus exténué qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

J'avais déjà tenté d'aborder le sujet délicat mais il s'était renfrogné puis adouci.

_« Tu en fais trop. Avais-je murmuré en passant ma main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. »_

_Un grognement fut ma seule réponse. Assis à son bureau, il organisait ses cours afin que son remplaçant ne soit pas pris au dépourvu s'il devait s'absenter pour quelque raison. J'arrivais à sentir la tension comprimée dans ses épaules en frottant doucement son dos._

_« Tu devrais déléguer un peu de ta charge aux autres. Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis d'ôter un peu de poids à ton fardeau._

- _On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, » avait-il marmonné, butté, sans quitter des yeux sa pile de parchemins. _

_Son bureau était inondé sous un amoncellement de papiers de toute sorte. Notes, rappels, fiches, informations… Je saisis rageusement l'une des montagnes de feuilles. C'était les examens des Poufsouffles de 6ème année. _

_« Je m'en charge, » avais-je déclaré avec fermeté. _

_Il avait décliné ma proposition d'un nouveau grognement. J'avais posé ma main sur sa joue pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux._

_« Tu es débordé. Laisse-moi faire. _

- _Tu cotes trop fort tes élèves et… _

- _Je te promets d'être aussi dure que toi. »_

_Il avait soupiré puis esquissé un semblant de sourire. Je m'attelai à la tâche pour les deux heures suivantes. Terminant la correction des dernières copies, je commençai à dodeliner de la tête. Bercée par les deux seuls sons, en l'occurrence, le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre et le crissement de la plume de Severus contre le parchemin, je finis par m'endormir à bout de forces, malgré mes efforts pour ne pas succomber au Marchand de Sable. Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain, à l'aube, dans le lit de Severus, pelotonnée contre lui. Severus avait retroussé ses lèvres d'un air moqueur en voyant mon air effaré. _

_« Que ferais-je sans toi, amour?»_

_Je répondis à sa question par un baiser. _

Je fus ramenée à la réalité lorsque Adèle revint à la charge :

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Elisabeth Bathory!

- Je te répète que c'est ma vie privée et que…

- Et que c'est MON cadeau et que j'ai le droit de savoir si tu l'as employé sinon, je peux le retourner au magasin moldu où je l'ai pris.

- _Tu _t'es déplacée pour moi dans un magasin moldu?

- Oui, mademoiselle, » affirma-t-elle. « Qui aurait cru qu'ils mettent leurs potions dans des petites bouteilles blanches, ces Moldus? Ils sont tout à fait étonnants! Ils appellent même leur apothicaire un marphacien[1]!

- Pharmacien, » corrigeai-je avec amusement.

« Tu en es sûre? Quoi qu'il faut avouer qu'ils utilisent des noms si compliqués! Mapharcien… Pffff, » soupira-t-elle découragée.

« Phar-ma-cien, Adèle. Pharmacien.

- Quelle importance? Mapharcien! Phamarcien! Ce sont tous les même qualifications tordues des Moldus. »

Bien que ce cours de prononciation était tout aussi exaspérant que de subir un interrogatoire sur ma vie intime de la part d'Adèle, j'étais heureuse qu'elle ait délaissé le sujet pour débuter un long monologue sur son expérience personnelle sur les Moldus et leurs curieuses habitudes de vie. Je lui laissais croire que je l'écoutais par des vagues grognements approbateurs de temps à autre et elle semblait s'en contenter car son babil ne s'interrompait pas.

« Elle est aussi passionnante que Vector et l'Arithmancie, » me glissa ironiquement Severus en jetant un coup d'œil au Professeur de Vol.

J'étouffai un bâillement tout en acquiesçant sans même qu'Adèle n'arrête sa dissertation sur le thème des Moldus pour me réprimander. Je tendis la main pour prendre le pichet de jus de citrouille afin d'en verser dans mon verre vide. Ce mouvement me rappela la présence de mon médaillon lorsqu'il se percuta contre ma peau. Depuis Noël, jamais il ne m'avait quitté. De nouvelles interrogations me vinrent aux lèvres. Que signifiait-il? Comment saurais-je m'en servir? Où? Quand? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant? Albus connaissait ma mère depuis des lustres. Il aurait pu m'envoyer le talisman par hibou postal à la manière des sorciers.

_(Pas si c'était important, Miss Bathory. Il aurait pu tomber entre les mains ennemis et être employé à mauvais usage.)_

« Liz? Elisabeth? Tu m'écoutes? » me demande Adèle.

« Hein? Euh… Oui, bien sûr, » lui assurai-je.

« Bien. »

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de poursuivre :

« Alors… où en étais-je? Ah oui! Leur méthode de congélation des fruits de mer! »

Je n'avais absolument pas la moindre idée du pourquoi et du comment l'exposé d'Adèle avait pu dériver vers la méthode de congélation des fruits de mer moldus mais je m'en souciais peu. Les questions m'assaillirent de nouveau.

Fouillant dans la poche de ma robe, j'en tirai le parchemin froissé.

_« Ce médaillon contient le sang régénérateur du Père de tous les Vampires. Il se transmet de générations en générations, dans votre famille. Vous saurez quand l'utiliser en temps et lieu._

_Albus Dumbledore »_

Des recherches à la Bibliothèque étaient requises si je voulais en savoir plus. Le Père de tous les Vampires…

« Oh! Que Merlin me damne si jamais j'ai vu plus grosse pierre précieuse dans ma vie! » s'exclama Adèle en saisissant brusquement ma main pour regarder la bague que Severus m'avait offert.

De nombreux regards divergèrent dans notre direction.

« Ma parole! Tu as vu ça, Liz? Or massif, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. J'arrive pas à y croire! Vise un peu la grosseur de ce rubis! »

Elle lança un regard partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'extase à Severus.

« Je savais que les Rogue étaient incroyablement. Non! Immensément. Non, pas encore! Gargantuesquement riches, sangs-purs, respectables et toutes ces sortes de choses mais de là à penser que vous offriez des alliances hors de prix à vos fiancées pour le plaisir! »

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et s'écria :

« Quelle veinarde tu es, Liz!

- Adèle. Nous avons _tous_ parfaitement compris que la taille de la gemme du Professeur Bathory est hors du commun. À présent, pouvez-vous cessez ces enfantillages et vous calmez, » intervint Minerva McGonagall, son ton aussi aride que le désert du Sahara la coupant dans son élan.

Le Professeur de Vol grommela quelque chose à propos de « vieille goule desséchée » puis se tut, trouvant apparemment captivant le contenu de son asssiette, lorsque McGonagall émit une toux sans équivoque.

« Bien sûr, Professeur Bathory. La Réserve est ouverte à tous nos Professeurs, » m'affirma Ms Pince.

Je lui adressai un signe de tête reconnaissant et me dirigeai vers la Réserve. Je marchai entre les rayons, m'engouffrant dans les recoins les plus sombres de la Bibliothèque. Finalement, j'atteins la section la mieux gardée de la Réserve, celle qui contenait des livres de Magie Noire et d'autres œuvres controversées. Je saisis un vieux grimoire à la couverture rouge sang sur lequel on pouvait lire _Vampires, Les Damnés _inscrit en lettres dorées

Je commençai à le feuilletai. C'était une sorte de recueil qui relatait la vie des vampires les plus célèbres de l'histoire de l'humanité. Au tout début, se trouvait bien évidemmenet le Comte Dracula, Père de tous les Vampires et leur souverain.[2] Je contemplai le portrait de ce dernier et manquai de défaillir. Je m'assis précautionneusement sur le sol et pris ma tête entre mes mains. C'était impossible!

_Ma mère était absente, ce jour-là. Je pénétrai dans la pièce que ma mère gardait toujours fermée à clé. Je la lui avais chapardée avant qu'elle ne parte pour que je puisse enfin satisfaire ma curiosité. J'avais l'impression d'être dans Barbe-Bleue. Que découvrirais-je, derrière cette porte? _

_La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Une peinture était accrochée sur le mur. _

_Elle représentait ma mère avec un homme. Mon cœur fit un bond. Serait-ce mon père? Celui dont on me taisait le nom? _

_Je regardai attentivement ma mère. Elle était vêtue d'une splendide robe blanche qui contrastait avec le bleu profond de la nuit. Elle semblait plus jeune et baignait dans le bonheur comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Le peintre avait réussi à capter son sourire si éblouissant qui n'apparaissait plus que rarement chez elle. Il avait fait place à un rictus amer et plein de regrets. _

_Je me concentrai ensuite sur le jeune homme à la stature élégante qui la prenait par la taille. Son visage donnait une impression de force, avec son nez fin et aquilin, des narines particulièrement larges, un front haut et bombé, des cheveux noirs qui se clairsemaient aux tempes, mais, ailleurs, épais et abondants. Les sourcils, massifs, se rejoignaient presque à l'arrête du nez et paraissaient boucler tant ils étaient denses. La bouche, pour autant que je pusse l'entrevoir, sous l'épaisse moustache, présentait quelque chose de cruel, sans doute en raison de ses dents éclatantes et particulièrement pointues.[3] Ses yeux enfoncés dans leur orbite avait un regard particulièrement perçant. Son air dur et féroce l'apparentait à certains animaux sauvages._

_C'était assurément lui. Mon père. Cet homme mystérieux. Celui dont on ne me parlait jamais. Celui dont on me cachait l'existence. C'est alors que ma mère arriva dans la chambre. Elle hurla de rage et m'arracha à la contemplation de la peinture. Elle m'entraîna tant bien que mal hors de la pièce puisque je me débattais. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que je pus avoir une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait mon père._

Mon père… Le Comte Dracula? C'était absurde! Complètement absurde.

_(Les vampires sont immortels, Miss Bathory. Ne l'oubliez pas.)_

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil au livre. Ils se ressemblaient en tous points. Le Professeur Abraham Van Helsing l'aurait vaincu.

**_Van Helsing!_**

****

_Le Professeur Abraham Van Helsing. Originaire d'Amsterdam. Spécialiste des maladies extraordinaires, et en particulier du vampirisme. On en donne la description physique suivante : " ... C'était un homme de taille moyenne, bâti en force - larges épaules, poitrine puissante. La forme de son visage aussi bien que son allure désignent immédiatement un personnage débordant d'énergie et de vitalité. Tête noble, harmonieuse... le visage, rasé de près, présente un menton dur et carré, une grande bouche toujours en mouvement, un nez assez droit mais avec des narines sensibles, toujours palpitantes, qui paraissent s'ouvrir lorsque les sourcils broussailleux se rapprochent... le front est haut et harmonieux... Un front tel que les cheveux roux ne peuvent retomber en avant - aussi sont-ils tirés en arrière et sur le côté. De grands yeux bleu sombre... "[4] _

La vision fugitive de Petyr Van Helsing me revint en mémoire. Son visage ovale au front haut et au nez proéminent était doté de yeux inquisiteurs et pénétrants, ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels brillaient une lueur dangereuse… Voilà donc pourquoi Van Helsing me pourchassait ainsi. Les autres Chasseurs ne se seraient pas donnés la peine d'aller abattre une simple Dunpeal. Je ne représentais pas un danger potentiel.

C'était différent pour Petyr Van Helsing. Il voulait terminer la sale besogne entamée par son père. Il accomplirait l'anéantissement complet de la famille du Comte Dracula et si Elisabeth Bathory en faisait partie, elle serait annihilée elle aussi. De père en fils, les Van Helsing se passait le flambeau. Tous Chasseurs de Vampires. Tous animés par le même but : l'extermination entière de Dracula et des siens.

Toujours sous le choc de ces révélations, je continuai à feuilleter le livre d'une main tremblante. Un chapitre entier était consacré à Elizabeth Bathory. On racontait en détails sa vie et les horreurs qu'elle avait perpétrées. Je fus prise d'un haut-le-cœur.

**_Fille de Dracula, Père de tous les Vampires,_**

**_Descendante directe d'Elizabeth Bathory, la Comtesse Sanglante,_**

**_Fiancée de Severus Rogue, ex-Mangemort,_**

****

**_J'étais Elisabeth Bathory, mi-humaine, mi-vampire._**

****

**_Un monstre._**

* * *

[1] En France, on peut dire Pharmacie et Drug Store, je crois Au Québec, c'est Pharmacie. 

[2] Bon, bon, bon! Mes chers amis qui sont tout à fait mordus des buveurs de sang, OUI, je sais les références historiques du Comte Dracula et l'histoire entière de Vlad Tepes, dit le Fils de Satan. J'ai préféré utiliser le Dracula de Bram Stoker plutôt que l'Empaleur parce que j'ai bien aimé le livre

[3] Description de Harker, dans Dracula de Bram Stoker avec quelques ajouts de ma part

[4] Aussi pris dans _Dracula_ de Bram Stoker. C'est Mina qui décrit Van Helsing.


	31. Chapitre XVII Dîner Aux Chandelles & En

Hier, je me suis assise devant l'écran et j'ai attendu que l'inspiration vienne. Après 5 bonnes minutes d'intense brain-storming, j'ai posé mes doigts sur le clavier et ait commencé à écrire. C'est le résultat 

J'ai décidé de mettre mes références sur les vampires dans cette fic, comme ça, vous pourrez vous renseigner Je vous conseille fortement le site , il est excellent!

**Caroline Black : **Merci ! Adèle est si énervante que ça? Eh ben, mission accomplie, c'était mon but ! Belle… Si les Rogue sont gargantuesquement riches, je n'hésite pas à te répondre oui! Dur, dur, la vie de Severus Rogue . Que veux-tu? Ça donne seulement envie de le décharger un peu de sa tâche comme le fait Elisabeth

**Meline Snape: **J'aime prendre mes références dans différents livre/animes/ect (comme vous pouvez le voir dans mes Notes de l'Auteur ) et Dracula est LE vampire de tous les temps alors lui donner un lien de parenté avec Liz me plaisait . J'ai 13 ans, en effet O--O. Ça me gêne un peu quand je pense que tout le monde est plus vieux que moi ou presque --. Gros merci! BloodCountess rougit et devient rouge comme le blason des Gryffondors J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour égaler les fics de mes aînés et avec un peu de chance, je vais réussir !

**Erika: **La mère d'Elisabeth se disait sûrement que le nom Dracula ne figurait pas bien sur un certificat de naissance alors elle a préféré Bathory Pour ta suggestion, j'en ferai part à Elisabeth mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit du genre femme-au-foyer, Sev-chan non plus, d'ailleurs. _Fatalit_, tout comme dans Notre-Dame de Paris Pas de Van Helsing, pas d'histoire. Faut choisir

**Wallen: **Ouais! T'as pas tort parce que les malheurs lui tombent dessus comme de la pluie . En voilà justement un autre, après ses jolies vacances avec Severus Snape-sama

**Kyla: **Faut avouer que ''Père de tous les Vampires'' était pas une grosse énigme. J'ai un peu amputé le cerveau d'Elisabeth pour qu'elle ne fasse pas tout de suite le lien avec le Comte Dracula, ni la photo dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle était plutôt occupée avec Severus Snape-sama, de toute façon ! Adèle est fouineuse à souhait J'adore la faire agacer le couple, ça me met de bonne humeur pour la journée entière À croire que sa personnalité boute-en-train affecte les autres Pour Sevie-chan, il ne faut quand même pas qu'il se ramollisse parce qu'il a une petite amie! Il perdrait tout son charme :P Ça ne sera pas trop cucu, voyons! Tu te fais des idées. Le peu que je connais de toi me dis que ça ne sera pas à l'eau de rose. J'ai confiance en toi pour que tu sortes quelque chose de poignant, émouvant et qui arrivera à tirer des larmes même à Voldy! ILS vont en prendre plein la gueule, ensemble, mains dans la mains . Van Helsing va revenir un jour ou l'autre, c'est la seule chose que je peux dire ! Habituellement, ça me vient au feeling. Je m'assois devant l'écran et je me creuse la tête jusqu'à ce que je ponde une idée . La fin est la seule chose que j'ai planifié. J'ai vu ce film! Johnny Depp est canooooon!!!

Cordialement, _BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XXVII **

**Dîner Aux Chandelles & Enlèvement**

****

La jeune femme se retourna, ayant cru avoir entendu un bruissement derrière elle. Elle voulait rejoindre son appartement miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes le plus vite possible. Elle passa par la ruelle qui la menait à son misérable logis. Elle détestait emprunter ce chemin détourné si lugubre mais elle arriverait plus vite à bon port. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'en fait, c'était inutile car elle n'arriverait jamais à bon port.

Un nouveau bruit, comme de l'étoffe se frottant contre le sol se fit entendre. Elle frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au ciel. La nuit s'éclaircit, laissant entrevoir la Lune. Celle-ci éclaira de sa lumière argentée deux canines découvertes. La jeune femme poussa un couinement étranglé. Il fondit sur sa proie à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait soif, si soif. Elle le tenaillait à l'intérieur, lui rongeait les entrailles. Il la saisit dans une étreinte brusque qui lui serait mortelle et enfonça profondément ses dents en elle. Aspirant à grandes gorgées son fluide vital, il regagna progressivement des forces. Il laissa choir la dépouille exsangue contre le sol dans un bruit mat. Il avait toujours soif. Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main. Il y aurait encore d'autres victimes, ce soir.

Il sonda la cité. Ses sens aiguisés l'avertirent de la présence de plusieurs autres vampires dans la ville. Londres était un territoire vaste. Il pourrait négocier ce terrain de chasse facilement car les Autres n'avaient sûrement pas à assouvir une soif aussi inépuisable que la sienne. S'ils refusaient un quelconque arrangement, il les détruirait. Son retour en Angleterre lui était pénible et lui rappelait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs mais il devait _la_ récupérer. Il l'éduquerait correctement car il était persuadé que sa mère lui avait inculqué des faussetés quant à ses origines et ses dons extraordinaires, puis, elle lui tiendrait compagnie pour l'éternité. Il était loin de se douter que le but de sa venue en Grande-Bretagne était présentement en train de dîner tranquillement avec le Maître de Potions de Poudlard.

Je pris une gorgée de l'excellent porto que m'avait servi Severus. Ce dîner en tête-à-tête sur le Chemin de la Traverse à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin était un moment de repos et de calme bienvenu. Attablés dans un restaurant charmant décoré pour les circonstances, nous discutions de choses et d'autres avec légèreté. Mes rencontres réellement intimes avec Severus se dénombraient au compte-goutte et j'étais heureuse d'enfin pouvoir me retrouver seule avec lui.

Les émotions suite aux révélations de la Bibliothèque s'étaient vite estompées car d'autres soucis les avaient remplacées. La préparation pour les examens de fin de trimestre m'avait demandé un travail sans relâche. J'avais décuplé mes efforts, incitant mes élèves à en faire de même. J'avais récolté le fruit de mes labeurs la nuit dernière, en corrigeant les piles de copies des différentes classes. Comme à leurs habitudes, les Serdaigles s'étaient démarqués par leurs résultats excellents, autant pour leur étude que leur acharnement. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient réalisé des résultats extraordinaires dans leurs évaluations pratiques plus que dans leurs examens écrits. Les Poufsouffles, munis de leur détermination, s'étaient débrouillés à merveille et j'étais très fière de leurs progrès.

« Tu te rends compte que les Poufsouffles ont augmenté de 25% leurs notes en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, cette année? » fis-je remarquer à Severus, une pointe d'orgueil transperçant dans ma voix.

« En grande partie grâce à leur merveilleux Professeur. »

Je rosis de plaisir mais protestai tout de même, ma modestie prenant le dessus :

« Il ne faut pas m'attribuer tous les mérites. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. D'ailleurs… »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Un frisson me parcourut l'épine dorsale. Ce sentiment familier. Il y en avait _un_ ici même, sur le Chemin de la Traverse. Mes pouvoirs étant émoussés par l'alcool, je dus fermer les yeux et me concentrer fortement pour confirmer mes soupçons. Il était proche. Très proche, en fait. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors car son signal était trop faible. Il devait avoir bu et s'être revigoré, ce qui l'avait rendu plus fort, donc identifiable par moi et les miens.

« Elisabeth? »

Je sentis la main de Severus serrer la mienne qui était devenue glacée, me transmettant une douce chaleur. Je levai les yeux vers lui, croisant son pénétrant regard d'ébène. Je le savais calculateur. Il était présentement plongé dans des conjectures, son esprit rationnel et analytique essayant de bâtir une hypothèse valable qui expliquerait mon comportement étrange. Je lui souris pour le rassurer bien qu'intérieurement, je tremblais.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » s'enquit-il de sa voix soyeuse qui arrivait toujours à me calmer.

« Un vampire. Il y en a un ici. Il a tué.

- Tu arrives à le… sentir?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. Nous émettons une sorte de signal qui permet de nous reconnaître. Comme ça, nous ne piétinerons pas sur les territoires des autres et ne leur volons pas leurs victimes.

- En d'autres mots, le monde est divisé en portions et que nous faisons office de bétail? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, embarrassée.

« C'est la manière crue de le dire, » marmonnai-je.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Mon ego en prend un coup de savoir qu'il n'est plus le dernier maillon de la chaîne. »

Je lui décochai un regard ahuri.

« Tu es un homme exceptionnel, Severus. La population normale aurait eu comme réaction de pousser un hurlement à l'idée qu'une créature démoniaque rôde dans les parages mais toi, tu restes calme et tu arrives même à être ironique. »

Il releva un sourcil d'un air moqueur.

« J'espère que tu étais consciente qu'en acceptant de devenir ma fiancée, tu te liais à une personne très peu fréquentable, anti-sociale, qui aurait trempée dans une société peu commode dont on appelle les membres des Mangemorts?

- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à m'en parler? » le taquinai-je.

« J'ai peut-être omis quelques détails… » répliqua-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Incapable de me retenir, je succombai à la tentation et l'embrassai, écartant la menace provisoire. Les vampires avaient tendance à se cacher ou à se tenir éloignés de leurs congénères, préférant souvent la solitude et l'isolement à une foule bruyante. Il y avait pourtant certaines exceptions qui aimaient s'entourer des leurs, mener une communauté ou se fonder un véritable harem.

Si l'étranger faisait partie de la première catégorie, tout serait pour le mieux. Il m'évitera et j'en ferai de même. Si par malheur, il est de ces vampires qui ne sont pas enclin à une vie solitaire, je lui ferai clairement comprendre que je n'étais que de passage à Londres et qu'il faudrait qu'il s'explique avec le véritable détenteur de ces lieux.

Nous terminâmes notre repas comme il avait commencé, donc, dans une ambiance détendue. Une fois sortis, je contemplai la nuit étoilée avec ravissement. Ce spectacle m'exaltait toujours. La Lune exerçait sur moi une sorte de fascination. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et pur, des sorts du Ministère de la Magie protégeant les poumons des visiteurs du Chemin de la Traverse contre les vapeurs nocives de la pollution Moldue.

« Tu veux marcher un peu, avant que nous ne transplanions à Pré-au-Lard? » me proposa Severus, ayant remarqué mon air béat dirigé vers le ciel.

J'acquiesçai et lui lançai un regard reconnaissant, à la fois étonnée et heureuse de sa perspicacité. Mes yeux brillants devaient m'avoir trahie ou bien était-ce mon sourire rayonnant qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Nous nous rapprochâmes imperceptiblement de l'Allée des Embrumes. J'y étais allée à de nombreuses reprises pour y chercher des ouvrages sur les vampires mais je ne m'étais jamais départie de cette impression d'insécurité dès que j'en étais à proximité.

C'est alors que je perçus un infime bruissement, comme du satin qui aurait effleuré le sol. Je tendis l'oreille mais… plus rien. Severus semblait lui aussi être aux aguets. Il me surprenait sans cesse. Il égalait presque, autant en force qu'en capacités, un vampire. Ses sens semblaient aussi surdéveloppés que les nôtres. Sa vie dangereuse devait lui avoir grandement aidée à acquérir ces talents.

Une ombre passa devant mes yeux à une rapidité tenant du prodige.

« Ce ne peut être qu'un buveur de sang. Aucun mortel ne peut aller aussi vite, » murmurai-je.

Severus tira instinctivement sa baguette hors de sa poche, prêt à se défendre. Un gémissement faible me parvint, dans la ruelle qui menait à l'Allée des Embrumes, à quelques pas de moi. Je m'avançai prudemment, Severus sur mes talons. Une nouvelle plainte retentit dans l'atmosphère tendue alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus. Il y avait une silhouette, allongée contre les dalles sales. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais redouté un instant trouver là une victime ou le vampire lui-même. C'était certainement un ivrogne trop soûl pour pouvoir se tenir debout.

« Merlin.. aidez-moi… »

Je tressaillis. Cette voix était si pleine de désespoir et de supplications que c'en était poignant. Abandonnant ma méfiance, je m'agenouillai et retournai sur le dos le corps. C'était une femme. Son visage hagard était baigné de sueur. Son col était déchiré et sur son cou, se dessinait deux entailles, faites par deux crocs. Des crocs de vampire. On avait fait preuve d'une brutalité sans pareille sur cette pauvre agonisante. Ses poignets étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et sa robe tâchée par son propre sang. Elle expira dans mes bras, ses yeux vitreux tournés vers les cieux. Nous avions un code à suivre. Des règles étaient instaurées selon lesquelles nous devons toujours les enterrer ou du moins, leur donner une sépulcre convenable lorsqu'il rendrait l'âme. Je secouai la tête d'affliction devant tant de sauvagerie et demandai tout haut :

« Qui? »

Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, je sentis un bras empoigner ma taille et une main couvrir ma bouche afin que je ne puisse crier. Je fus soulevée du sol comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume. Mon kidnappeur avait exécuté un bond si haut qu'il avait atteint le toit d'une chaumière. Je tentai de me libérer mais il me tenait solidement. Je n'étais qu'une Dunpeal, après tout. Que pouvais-je faire contre un vampire de sang-pur, puissant, de surcroît, à ce que je pouvais juger. Je portais en moi la puissance des mes ancêtres, un novice n'aurait pas fait le poids devant moi mais pas un Ancien.

Un trait rouge passa à quelques centimètres de nous. L'étranger fit volte-face pour découvrir Severus, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui, sur un balai. S'ensuivit une course effrénée où mon ravisseur sauta de maisons en maisons à une vitesse phénoménale. Il atterrit sur une verrière qui s'ébranla sous le choc de son poids et du mien combinés. Il arrivait toujours à esquiver les sorts que Severus lui lançait comme s'il anticipait les maléfices.

Le vampire commença à distancer le Maître des Potions. Me débattre étant inutile, je dégageai du mieux possible ma bouche et mordis sa main, dans l'espoir de lui causer un moment de douleur qui l'arrêterait. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de la coupure. Le parfum enivrant s'insinua dans mes narines. Je me raidis contre la poitrine de l'homme. Il émit un rire railleur autant par ma réaction que parce que la blessure se cicatrisa en un clin d'œil, ne laissant aucune trace de la morsure.

Des cris perçants déchirèrent l'air. Plissant mes paupières, je distinguai un nuage sombre qui s'approchait à une vitesse tout à fait impossible pour une nuit sans vent pour le pousser. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un nuage mais bien une nuée de chauves-souris et de hiboux qui volait dans notre direction. Je remarquai que certains des volatiles nocturnes avaient toujours une lettre accrochée à leur serres. Ils avaient abandonné leur mission de délivrer la poste pour venir obéir à ce buveur de sang.

Je me rappelai un passage de _Vampires : Les Damnés_ : … _il a même le pouvoir, dans une certaine mesure, de se rendre maître_ […]_ de créatures inférieures, telles que le rat, le hibou, la chauve-souris, la phalène, le renard et le loup…_

De nouveau, je me trompais sur un point. En fait, la formation de créatures ailées fonçait tout droit sur _Severus_, non pas sur nous. Le vampire étira ses lèvres dans un sourire satisfait lorsque ses alliés commencèrent à attaquer son poursuivant. Il accéléra l'allure, laissant Severus au prise avec une armée de becs et de serres.


	32. Chapitre XXVIII Dans L'Antre Du Vampire

Mon Dracula sera comme celui du film _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ de Francis Ford Coppola (que je vous conseille fortement). Il est peut-être dur et cruel mais il a aussi le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu sa bien-aimée. C'est une âme en peine qui a beaucoup souffert. Voilà le genre de perso que j'affectionne Pour ceux qui connaissent _Vampire Hunter D : Bloodlust_, j'ai voulu qu'il ait le même genre de caractère que Meier Link, le vampire amoureux d'une mortelle. Je crois en avoir un peu parlé dans mon prologue! 

J'aurais pu allonger ce chapitre mais comme je serai absente tout le week-end, j'ai préféré couper court et continuer dans un autre chapitre. Je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain aussi parce que je dois vraiment partir mais Heaven2, ta review est la plus délirante que j'aie jamais reçu et elle m'a rendu joyeuse toute la nuit (je l'ai lu à 11 :00 pm et mes parents étaient pas trop contents de mon excès de zèle à continuer ma fic !)

**Chapitre XXVIII**

**Dans L'Antre Du Vampire**

****

Il avait définitivement semé Severus. Bien qu'il ait du effectuer un détour pour traverser la Tamise[1], jamais le Maître des Potions n'aurait pu nous rattraper. Drapée dans les pans de la cape du vampire, à l'abri du froid mordant de février, voilà bien longtemps que j'avais compris que la lutte était sans espoir. À chaque tentative de fuite, je m'étais heurtée à un mur indestructible. Ses deux bras autour de moi me serraient dans un étau dont je ne pouvais m'échapper. Je m'étais donc appuyée contre sa poitrine ferme, laissant librement couler mes larmes, angoissée par le sort de Severus.

Tout était encore de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas exprimé le désir de marcher, nous aurions transplané immédiatement et encore, si je n'avais pas conduit mes pas vers l'Allée des Embrumes, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. À l'heure qu'il était, peut-être les légions du mystérieux vampire l'avait fait tomber de son balai, allant chuter sur le sol en se rompant le cou. Je me crispai à cette pensée.

Je sentis une main froide lisser mes cheveux d'une manière tendre. Pour qui se prenait-il pour se conduire de la sorte?

« Sèche tes pleurs. Tout ira bien, » chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix était tout comme celle de Severus : veloutée, soyeuse, suave, aux inflexions profondes et graves qui résonnaient comme un chant harmonieux dans mes oreilles. Bien que son anglais soit excellent, il avait une drôle d'intonation, un léger accent des pays d'Europe de l'Est transperçait dans sa voix, tout comme moi, contrairement à Severus qui parlait avec cet accent typiquement britannique. Penser à Severus me ramena à la réalité.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, » murmurai-je.

« Qui est-il? » me demanda-t-il doucement.

« L'homme que j'aime.

- Tu as donc choisi de prendre un amant mortel… »

Il poussa un soupir mélancolique. Je relevai la tête pour rencontrer son regard rempli de compassion et de douleur.

« Il ne t'apportera que du malheur. Il mourra bien avant toi et tu souffriras de sa perte. Les mortels sont comme les fleurs. Ils sont frêles et faibles. Ils sont magnifiques et épanouis une seule et unique saison puis se fanent et meurent. Le temps s'écoulera et tu regarderas l'histoire de l'humanité se répéter inlassablement, dans un continuel cycle de tueries et d'actes plus barbares les uns que les autres, Erzebeth. Tu verras le temps te filer entre les doigts sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Et cela, tu le feras seule si tu choisis d'avoir un amant mortel car il aura emporté ton âme aux Enfers en même temps que la sienne. »

Il se tut, laissant l'impact de ses mots s'infiltrer lentement en moi. Jamais je ne m'étais arrêtée pour y penser. Severus rendrait son dernier souffle mais mon sang vampirique m'empêcherait d'en faire de même. Il me maintiendrait en vie pour toujours.

« Seule pour l'éternité, » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Condamnée à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps, ma douce… mon Erzebeth. »

Il posa délicatement sa main contre ma joue. Elle était glacée mais étrangement, ce contact me réchauffa comme, jusqu'alors, seul Severus avait su le faire. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ce simple geste que j'en fus décontenancée. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois le meurtrier bestial de la jeune femme de l'Allée des Embrumes et cet homme tendre et aimant?

Une seule personne avait employé le prénom Erzebeth lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à moi : ma nourrice hongroise Iloona. Ma mère le lui avait toujours reproché car elle préférait le nom Elizabeth qui était entièrement anglais. Iloona disait que c'était parce qu'elle avait honte de mes origines nobles et qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier qui était mon père. Un soir, ma mère dit qu'elle en avait assez d'Iloona car elle avait une influence néfaste sur moi et elle la congédia. J'en fis part à mon ravisseur :

« Il n'y a que Iloona Joo[2], ma nourrice, qui m'ait jamais appelé Erzebeth.

- Iloona, la fidèle Iloona. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à t'appeler Elizabeth, ma douce. Ses traditions sont trop fortement ancrés en elle pour qu'elle utilise ton prénom anglais. Sa famille est au service des Bathory depuis si longtemps que la Hongrie ne serait pas la même, sans elle. »

Il ralentit un peu sa course, me permettant de voir où nous étions. Les lumières kaléidoscopiques de Londres s'étendait sous nous. Seuls les anciens Enfants des Ténèbres arrivaient à voler de la sorte. Je fus prise d'un vertige et me cramponnai plus fortement à l'homme. Sentant ma peur, il resserra son étreinte. Encore une fois, je fus déconcertée par son attitude prévenante. Quels sombres motifs se dissimulaient derrière ce masque de gentillesse et de douceur?

« Endors-toi, ma douce. »

Mes paupières semblaient être soudainement faites de plomb. Je clignai des yeux mais une nouvelle injonction de la part du vampire m'en dissuada :

« Tu es téméraire, ma douce. C'est le sang des Szekeler qui coule en toi. Maintenant, cesse de lutter et dors, mon enfant. »

Szekeler? Cette dynastique régnant sur les Balkans au XVème siècle? Et que voulait-il dire pas _mon enfant_? Avant que je puisse réfléchir à la question, les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Mes yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la noirceur et je compris pourquoi je me sentais soulevée à un rythme régulier. J'étais allongée dans un cercueil et je n'étais pas seule. J'étais couchée contre l'homme. Je l'examinai. Il était en tous points comme dans la description de _Vampire : Les Damnés_. On aurait dit qu'il était mort; aucun signe de mouvement quel qu'il soit, aucun souffle, aucun battement de cœur. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixés sur le couvercle de notre retraite mais ils n'avaient pas l'opacité de ceux d'un défunt. Je touchai à ses joues. Malgré leur pâleur cadavérique, elles conservaient une certaine chaleur qui m'assurait qu'il était toujours en vie.

Par peur de le réveiller, je ne bougeai pas mais mes pensées allaient bon train. N'étant pas vampire à part entière, je pouvais marcher librement à la lumière du jour mais pas lui. Je pouvais donc exploiter cette faiblesse comme un filon d'or. L'idée d'exposer l'énigmatique buveur de sang aux rayons meurtrier du Soleil me traversa un instant l'esprit mais je l'abandonnai vite. Il ne se serait pas conduit ainsi envers une Dunpeal s'il n'avait pas eu des intentions arrêtées à mon propos. Les bâtards que nous étions se faisaient souvent pourchasser par les purs-sangs et détruits dans des souffrances atroces. Les anciens nous méprisaient mais ne réagissaient que si nous venions les déranger, les novices, quant à eux, prenaient plaisir à nous anéantir.

De plus, il y avait autre chose qui m'empêchait de porter la main sur lui. Il n'y avait pas seulement que je trouvais cette mort traître et indigne d'un vampire comme lui mais il y avait aussi ce sentiment d'indicible _familiarité, _comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Si je voulais savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, je devais rester. Résolue à en savoir le plus possible, les paupières closes, je m'endormis à nouveau, les mots _''mon enfant'' _dansant dans ma tête.

Je m'éveillai bien plus tard alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. Le vampire n'était plus là. Il devait être allé chasser. Je me relevai et détaillai la pièce. Elle sentait la terre fraîchement retournée. En effet, le grand cercueil d'ébène reposait au sommet d'un amoncellement de terre. À nouveau, je me référai à _Vampires : Les Damnés_ :

_''[…] le vampire se doit de se reposer dans sa terre natale.''_

C'était une vieille chapelle en ruines dépourvue de fenêtres. L'humidité et le froid régnait dans l'ancien lieu pieux ce qui me laissait croire que j'étais dans une retraite souterraine. Le toit était brisé mais ne laissait fort heureusement pas filtrer de lumière ce qui confirmait mon hypothèse.

Je me levai et foulai le sol de mes pieds nus où l'on avait répandu de la terre. Deux escaliers menaient aux voûtes mais ils semblaient tenir en place seulement grâce à un savant équilibre et je ne m'y risquai pas. Je poussai la lourde porte et aboutis dans un tunnel sombre. Je marchai prudemment à tâtons, laissant derrière moi la crypte secrète. Le passage débouchait sur des escaliers éclairés chichement par des torches à la flamme presque éteinte. Je débutai mon ascension et arrivai finalement dans une salle illuminée par de nombreux chandeliers et dont les murs étaient ornés de draperies noires et rouges sur lesquelles étaient brodés un blason. Trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, assis au bout d'une grande table rectangulaire, l'homme de la peinture, celui dont on m'avait tu le nom, mon père, le _Comte Dracula_.

* * *

[1] Les Vampires ne peuvent pas passer dans l'eau courante. 

[2] En fait, Iloona Joo est une des servantes d'Elizabeth Bathory. Elle a participé activement aux horreurs de sa maîtresse.


	33. Chapitre XXIX Poursuite Effrénée

Booooon! Héhé. Hum. 1 semaine d'absence. **BloodCountess esquisse un petit sourire du genre ''vous-me-pardonnez-n'est-ce-pas-mes-lecteurs-chéris?** J'suis désolée? Hihi. Euh. J'ai pas fait exprès? Oooh.. Allons! Faites pas la tête! J'ai seulement eu une petite semaine de retard dans la rédaction de la fic… Vous m'accordez votre bénédiction? **BloodCountess fait de grands yeux de chiot battu **Ah mici, j'en étais sûre ! De toute façon, si vous m'haïssiez, vous n'auriez pas eu de suite à Moonlight parce que je me serais retirée en ermite dans un monastère au Tibet pour m'apitoyer sur mon misérable sort d'auteure détestée. Mais comme vous êtes magnanimes, je reste bien confortablement au Québec et je continue Moonlight. Alors, immeeeeense brain-storming pour trouver la suite en perspective. J'avais tellement aucune idée de ce qui arriverait et j'en ai **toujours **aucune idée sauf que je m'efforcerai de faire du mieux possible. Ça s'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant, non? Et puis, je suis pas si cruelle. Je ne vous demande pas un minimum de reviews pour continuer. Quoique… **evil grin**

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je m'inquiétais pour Sev'. Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai ressorti mes bons vieux livres de Star Wars (j'ai des séries complètes de la littérature star warsienne ). Les combats entre Chasseurs Tie et X-Wings sont toujours impressionnants et super bien décrits alors autant avoir une petite référence. Vive Darth Vader et May The Force Be With You!

**Heaven2 : **La review la plus délirante que j'aie reçu jusqu'à maintenant! Tu es trop top! Merci!! Mon secret? C'est comme si tu demandais à Cadbury comment ils mettent le caramel dans une Caramilk. Pour finir heureux… Comptes-y pas trop. Pas pour faire l'oiseau de malheur mais mon petit doigt m'a dit (et il est une partie intégrante de ceux qui tapent Moonlight) que Sev' ne peut** pas **avoir une fin heureuse. Je suis la personne à qui tu as écrit la plus longue review?! **BloodCountess rougit comme si on venait de lui décerner un prix Nobel en littérature **Quelle délicate attention OO. C'est trop zentil et je crois que je le mérite pas pour vous faire attendre 1 semaine ;P. En espérant que tu n'es pas morte d'attente de la suite… --

**Wallen : **Mon Dieu. J'espère que tu n'as pas **_réellement_** squatté ton ordinateur pendant une semaine à jeûner parce que sans ça, je sens que je vais me sentir très très très coupable… -- Il semblerait que non parce que tu as posté un autre chapitre à ta merveilleuse fic, ce qui prouve que tu es toujours en vie :D

**Kyla : **Comment ça va finir? Aucune idée . Désespérant, non? Et l'école recommence bientôt --… Les vampires ne sont pas invulnérables… Le pieu est la manière classique mais je ne me résous pas à l'utiliser. Je préfère quelque chose de plus.. douloureux **evril grin** Je connais Vampire : The Masquerade mais pas Vampire : Dark Ages :P. Va falloir que je me renseigne! Sinon, pour Masquerade, ils classent les vampires dans plusieurs catégories et c'est un RPG super! Les vampires sont fascinants . Pour la vitesse et les félicitations, reporte tout ça à plus tard .

Bon, j'aimerais peut-être un peu plus de reviews. Ça me donne toujours un coup de pied dans le derrière. Je veux pas avoir l'air de les quémander mais…

_(C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, BloodCountess.)_

Chuuuut Sev'! Fallait pas le dire! -- Bon, alors c'est pas mal tout… THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess_

**Chapitre XXIX **

**Poursuite Effrénée**

Une ombre passa devant mes yeux puis exécuta un bond vertigineux qui la fit atteindre le toît de la boutique de Mme Guipure. Elizabeth n'était plus là. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je m'élance à la poursuite du vampire, car c'était sans aucun doute un des congénères d'Elizabeth. Qui d'autre aurait pu sauter ainsi et se déplacer à cette vitesse?

« Accio Éclair de Feu! » hurlai-je en direction du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, faisant voler en éclats sa vitrine.

Je rembourserais la fenêtre et l'emprunt du balai plus tard. Enfourchant le balai, je donnai un bon coup de pied sur le sol et décollai, faisant fi des lois m'interdisant d'exposer le monde des sorciers aux Moldus, dans la nuit noire seulement éclairée par la lumière de la Lune, Je préférais de loin le stable dallage de pierres des donjons de Poudlard que le vide au-dessous de moi que je ressentais à chaque fois que je volais. Lucius étant Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, il m'avait désigné, son bras droit, comme le meilleur candidat pour la place vacante de Poursuiveur. Je m'étais entraîné tant et si bien que je ne l'avais jamais déçu mais après toutes ces années. Malgré tout, je ressentais toujours ce malaise à être aussi élevé dans les airs.

Je repérai vite Elizabeth et son ravisseur. Sa silhouette noire était finement découpée par le clair de Lune qui m'assurait juste assez de lumière pour ne pas foncer dans les obstacles dressés sur ma route, les cheminées, par exemple. Je commençai à lancer des sorts au vampire. Inoffensifs, bien sûr, de peur de toucher grièvement ou même mortellement Elizabeth. Perspective qui me mortifiait presque autant que celle de la laisser aux mains de l'autre démon.

Comme s'il devinait d'avance toutes mes pensées, le buveur de sang évitait chacun de mes maléfices en zigzaguant, me rendant la tâche d'autant plus difficile. J'enchaînai Stupefix sur Stupefix, Petrificus Totalus sur Petrificus Totalus mais rien n'y fit. Il esquivait tous les sortilèges avec une aisance exaspérante. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. J'arriverais à mes fins.

Un nuage sombre s'approchait de moi à une vitesse phénoménale pour un nuage. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je reconnus la teneur de ce nuage. Des hiboux et des chauves-souris. Par la barbe de Merlin… Les vampires ne pouvaient rien faire comme les autres. Ils fallaient absolument qu'ils se distinguent en sortant un de leurs tours plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres au moment où on s'en attendait le moins. Je soupirai et accélérai tout en sachant que les volatiles se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi.

Mes assaillants gagnaient du terrain. Il était temps de me rappeler de mes heures de pratique de Quidditch intensive en compagnie de Lucius. Je me concentrai, faisant qu'un avec mon balai, comme il me l'avait enseigné. La voix de Lee Jordan résonna dans mes oreilles.

(Et maintenant, chers spectateurs, accueillez chaleureusement Severrrus Rrrogue! Ex-Poursuiveur de Serpentard maintenant reconverti en Maître des Potions de Poudlard qui reprend du service pour vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!

Ooh! Il exécute un looping et fait le tour de la nuée de chauves-souris. Quelques sorts bien placés et il en décime une dizaine. Elles n'arrivent pas à les éviter puisque, contrairement à leur Maître, elles n'ont aucune stratégie et volent en formation bien trop serrée. Les acclamations des Serpentards fusent dans les gradins. La partie s'avère plus facile qu'elle ne s'annonçait au départ pour Rogue!

Ma parole! Matez-moi le virage de casse-cou qu'il vient de faire! Ces sales bestioles viennent d'en prendre plein la gueule! Oh, désolé, Professeur McGonagall. D'accord, plus de grossièretés. Alors, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, Rogue a fait une feinte de Wronski digne de Viktor Krum lui-même et les cervelles d'oiseau s'y sont laissée prendre! Et une douzaine de moins! L'avantage numérique des chauves-souris s'amenuise!

Mais visez-moi un peu le tonneau qu'il vient de faire! Merlin! Cette manœuvre était époustouflante! Regardez-moi ça! Il plonge en piqué vers la Tamise et tourne in extremis mais ces pauvres bébêtes n'ont pas compris qu'elles se dirigeaient tout droit vers un bon bouillon dans le fleuve! Qui eut cru que Rogue en avait encore dans les tripes? S'il délaissait plus souvent ses potions dégoûtantes pour les remplacer par un bon vieux balai et troquait ses robes noires pour le costume vert et argent de Quidditch de sa Maison, il pourrait faire des miracles avec l'Équipe de Serpentard et peut-être même les faire battre Gryffondor! Oups! Pas d'obscénités, c'est vrai…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il fonce tout droit dans Big Ben, mesdames et messieurs! Dans un virage ultra-serré de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, il redresse son balai et longe la tour. Et les volatiles tombent encore une fois dans le panneau! Purée de chauves-souris au menu du jour! Félicitations à Severus Rogue pour sa solide performance qui lui fait gagner… euh, non attendez! Notre champion se fait picorer le crâne, qu'il a graisseux soit dit en passant, par les quelques hiboux qui sont toujours de la partie. Hum… Douloureux! Il va s'en sortir, il l'a fait jusqu'ici…Hé! Il semblerait que les rapaces aient raison de lui parce qu'il perd l'équilibre. Il fait une embardée catastrophique! Attention, Professeur! Il bascule, tangue, tourbillonne en vrille vers le sol et… Par Merlin! Ils ont réussi à le déstabiliser assez pour qu'il tombe de sin balai! Rogue est en chute libre… Le héros de Salazar Serpentard est en bien mauvaise posture. Que va-t-il advenir de lui?)


	34. Chapitre XXX Touchantes Retrouvailles

Bon, ici, je fais passer Liz pour une pauvre fille paumée qui n'a jamais reçu l'affection qu'elle voulait --. En fait, j'avais besoin de ça pour que Dracula la manipule mieux, ok? C'est pas moi qui suis devenue amateur des Feux de l'Amour ou tout autre soap américain à l'eau de rose.

Elle est un peu comme Voldy. Son père l'a abandonnée mais sa mère venait d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur. À la seule différence que le géniteur de Liz n'est pas un Moldu mais bien un vampire .

****

**Chapitre XXX**

**Touchantes Retrouvailles **

Je restai debout en le dévisageant, trop stupéfiée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. On aurait dit que toutes les pièces d'un immense puzzle se remettait en place. Les paroles de mon père formaient une ronde dans ma tête.

_Iloona, la fidèle Iloona. _

_Elle n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à t'appeler Elizabeth, ma douce. _

_Ses traditions sont trop fortement ancrées en elle pour qu'elle utilise ton prénom anglais. Sa famille est au service des Bathory depuis si longtemps que la Hongrie ne serait pas la même, sans elle._

_Tu es téméraire, ma douce. _

_C'est le sang des Szekeler qui coule en toi. _

_Maintenant, cesse de lutter et dors, mon enfant._

La façon tendre dont il m'avait consolé, les paroles réconfortantes qu'il m'avait glissée… Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas en se levant et s'approchant de moi. Je continuai à le considérer, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Mère m'avait toujours assuré qu'il était mort et je l'avais cru, enfant naïve que j'étais. 

« Père… » balbutiai-je maladroitement, encore incrédule.

Il me serra contre lui dans une étreinte toute paternelle. Jamais Mère n'avait agi ainsi. Je lui rappelais trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'elle puisse m'accepter comme sa fille. Je m'étais vite fait à l'idée qu'à ses yeux, je n'étais que le fruit de l'union impure entre un vampire et une sorcière. Mère prenait plaisir à me lire les Légendes du Roi Arthur pour me parler de Merlin, fils d'une vierge et d'un démon Incube. Elle me disait toujours que je lui ressemblais car moi aussi, j'ai était une bâtarde à moitié-humaine. Jamais elle ne m'avait démontré la moindre trace d'affection et à présent, après toutes ces années, je recevais ce à quoi j'avais tant aspiré.

Je levai des yeux brillants d'émotion vers mon père. Il semblait tout aussi ému que moi. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant encore quelques instants, puis, il posa ses mains sur mes deux épaules pour que nous nous regardions en face.

« Erzebeth. Mon enfant. Ma seule et unique fille. »

Sa voix était si imprégnée de tendresse que j'en eus les larmes au yeux. Remarquant mon trouble, il m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés, à la grande table d'ébène.

« Père, je… »

Par quoi commencer? Tant de questions m'assaillaient! Où avait-il été pendant tout ce temps, alors que je grandissais et me sentais abandonnée de tous? Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce moment particulier pour me connaître? Comment ma mère et lui s'étaient-ils rencontrés? Était-elle différente de la femme aigrie qu'elle était devenue? Mais surtout, avait-il des nouvelles de Severus.

« Avant que tu ne m'inondes de question, bois ceci, tu recouvreras des forces. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Il versa un liquide rouge dans la coupe de cristal devant moi. J'obtempérai mais, trempant mes lèvres dans la liqueur, je réalisai avec effroi que c'était du sang. Je repoussai le breuvage en frissonnant. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule gorgée.

« Bois, Erzebeth. Ne renie pas ce que tu es. Apprends à vivre en assumant ta nature. Bois, ma douce. »

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant mais il semblait inflexible. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'avalai le contenu de la coupe d'un coup sec. Une douce chaleur descendit le long de mon gorge, s'insinuant dans mes veines. J'avais oublié la sensation que procurait le sang… Ce sentiment de revivre était délicieux. Je soupirai d'aise. Mon père émit un rire moqueur.

« Alors, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça? »

Je rougis de confusion. J'avais passé de la répulsion à l'extase si vite…

« Tu dois accepter ton statut, Erzebeth. »

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. C'était le moment de poser mes questions.

« Où étiez-vous lorsque j'avais désespérément besoin de vous? » m'enquis-je une pointe de reproche perçant dans ma voix.

Il fronça les sourcils puis, son expression devint affligée comme si il regrettait amèrement ce fait.

« Ta mère n'a jamais voulu que je te vois. Elle disait que j'userais de mon influence néfaste pour que tu perdes le peu d'humanité qu'il y avait en tant et que tu deviennes un monstre à part entière. J'ai respecté son choix puisque j'ai cru lui avoir déjà assez causé de torts, » finit-il par me répondre avec franchise.

« Et vous n'avez jamais demandé de mes nouvelles? J'étais autant votre fille que la sienne, » protestai-je avec force.

« Si, bien sûr. Iloona était là pour ça. Elle m'apprenait tout sur toi. À travers elle, je voyais tes joies et tes peines, tes progrès et tes échecs. Cela me remplissait le vide de vous avoir perdu toutes le deux, toi et ta mère. Un jour, Meg, ta mère, a découvert qu'elle me renseignait en la surprenant sortir la nuit pendant que tu dormais. Elle l'a renvoyée. »

Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonnée et laissée à moi-même seulement par cruauté, comme me l'avait raconté Mère. Je passai immédiatement à ma prochaine interrogation.

« Pourquoi maintenant?

- Je n'ai appris que très tard que Meg était morte. Après un bref deuil, je me suis rendu à votre village du Devon pour te retrouver. Beaucoup d'anciens souvenirs ont été ravivé, lorsque j'ai arpenté les rues de ce charmant patelin pour retrouver votre maison. Ta mère et moi avions passé tant de temps à déambuler avec insouciance en ces lieux… Enfin, je me détourne de notre sujet principal et celui qui t'intéresse. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que tu n'étais pas là. En fait, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Un Szekeler ne reste pas cloîtré chez lui à se morfondre. J'ai appris là-bas que tu avais débuté un périple dans toute l'Europe de l'Est à la recherche des nôtres. À nouveau, j'ai suivi ta trace… Qui ne m'a mené nulle part. On aurait dit que tu t'étais volatilisée. Puis, un soir, dans un petit bar de Varsovie, je suis tombé sur un jeune Polonais. »

**_Stanislas!_**

« Il était ivre et lui soutirer des informations fut un jeu d'enfants. Il m'a dit tout sur son voyage en ta compagnie et la manière abrupte dont il s'est terminé. »**__**

****

Au moins, Stan était toujours vivant. J'avais peur qu'il n'ait succombé à ses blessures avant l'arrivée du médecin. Je pouvais avoir la conscience tranquille là-dessus.

« J'ai donc su que tu étais de nouveau en Angleterre et que tu étais devenue Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, » conclut-il.

Un autre point élucidé. Maintenant, le plus important de tous.

« Qu'est-il advenu de Severus?

- Ton amant mortel? »

J'hochai la tête en me tordant les mains d'angoisse.

« Mes petits amis m'ont rapporté qu'il est tombé de son balai. Ils sont revenus aussi vite qu'ils l'ont pu pour m'en informer, leur mission étant seulement de le gentiment le _dissuader_ de nous suivre. Ils n'ont pas donc pas pu constater s'il est vivant… ou s'il ne l'est pas. »

Une chauve-souris vint se poser sur le bras tendu de mon père. L'envie me prit de sauter au cou de l'infâme créature pour l'étrangler. Severus était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je me levai d'un bond.

« Reste assise, Erzebeth. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

- Certainement pas! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait? Vous l'avez tué! Assassin! » m'emportai-je.

Les lèvres écarlates du Comte Dracula s'étirèrent dans un sourire approbateur puis, il prit la parole :

« Il fut un temps où l'union entre ton amant mortel et toi n'était pas si désespérément impossible, ma douce. Les alliances entre la race humaine et la nôtre n'étaient pas aussi rarissimes qu'à présent. Désormais, le nombre de vampires diminuent de jours en jours. Nous sommes incompris par tous et pourchassés par d'ignobles individus en quête de gloire et de fortune. Oublie ton amant mortel. Il s'en remettra, tout comme l'a fait ta mère.

- Severus n'est pas comme Meg! » tonnai-je.

Alors que j'allais me quitter la pièce, je me heurtai à mon père.

« Tu ne partiras pas aussi vite, Erzebeth. Je n'ai pas fait ce voyage pour rien. Tu reviendras avec moi en Transylvanie où nous gouvernerons tous deux. Plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

- Jamais! »

J'essayai de le pousser mais il se saisit de mes deux poignets. Une poigne d'acier dans un gant de velours.

« Lâchez-moi! Mais lâchez-moi vous dis-je! » criai-je avec énervement, des larmes de rage me piquant les yeux.

Severus. Il fallait que j'y ailles. Immédiatement. Je me débattis mais une fois de plus, ce fut vain. Mon père pris rapidement le dessus. Me prenant à nouveau par la taille, il m'emporta vers le souterrain. Je remarquai pour la première fois une autre porte qui ressemblait fortement à une cellule.

« Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver à cette extrémité à notre première rencontre mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix, ma douce. »

Il me jeta dans la geôle glauque et ferma la porte dans un grand bruit. J'étais seule. Seule dans le noir… tandis que Severus se mourrait. Poussant un hurlement de rage, je commençai à marteler les murs de mes petits poings serrés. Réalisant comment c'était inutile, je me laissai glisser contre le sol. Il faisait si froid, tout à coup. Les effets du sang se dissipaient. Entourant mes bras autour de moi, j'entrepris de penser à un moyen de sortir de ma prison.


	35. Chapitre XXXI Angoissante Captivité

Dernière journée de liberté. -- Demain, c'est la rentrée et je vous préviens, je ne crois poster avant samedi ou dimanche. Jeudi et vendredi soir, j'ai des cours de musique (je joue de la musique depuis bientôt 10 ans, en fait) alors je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps de venir. -- Pas grand action dans ce chapitre. Il est plutôt présager de l'arrivée imminente d'un de mes personnages favoris Je commence à rédiger le prochain chapitre tout de suite et si jeudi et vendredi j'ai une seule petite minute de libre, je le continue. Dark Jezebel : Ce que ces bébelles d'électronique peuvent être capricieuses ;P. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Mouais.. faut avouer que les ''merdes'' reviennent pas mal fréquemment… J'alterne entre moment paisible et action, moment paisible et action… Ça en devient tellement crédible… BloodCountess roule les yeux C'est sûr que si je racontais les gentilles aventures d'Elizabeth Bathory, sorcière tout à fait normale et sans histoires, ce serait un tout petit peu plus ennuyeux. 

**Wallen : **Héhé, pense que j'ai fait la même chose pour la tienne, Wallen (en passant, j'exige la suite ). Je te remercie de me reviewer aussi vite. Mon inspiration revenue? Si des menaces de mort entrent dans cette catégorie, oui, en effet ;)! Elizabeth est _toujours_ dans le pétrin. Elle ne peut même plus aller bouffer gentiment au resto sans qu'elle se fasse enlever, la pauvre. Ce qui est bien, c'est que la Providence est de son côté (la Providence a aussi pour deuxième nom BloodCountess, auteure) alors elle s'en sort la plupart du temps. Avec des petites égratignures, un coma momentané ou un autre désagrément mais elle s'en sort. Reste à voir si elle va tenir jusqu'à la fin T'inquiète pas pour Sev'. Je le ferais jamais crever. Je l'aime bien trop pour ça, mon petit Severus Snape-sama

**Snape4Ever1 : **Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires positifs OO! J'adore la manière dont tu écris alors une review de ta part est vraiment un honneur. Pour l'humour, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour alléger avec des délires de ma part (Adèle, par exemple). Sev' est intact, tu me rassures . J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il devient une vraie pâte molle à force d'être en amour. Faut y remédier, et vite **evil grin **Des vampires C'est ma passion (excluant le culte de Severus Snape ;)). Ravie que tu aimes, j'ai souvent peur que les lecteurs n'aiment pas le côté gore de la fic… ;P J'attends avec impatience la suite de Carib Islander… Sans te mettre de pression, bien sûr!

Cordialement,

_BloodCountess _

**Chapitre XXXI**

**Angoissante Captivit**

****

Le Comte Dracula fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Erzebeth ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait entendu. Il aurait cru qu'elle se serait rendue avec moins de résistance et beaucoup plus vite. Ce ne serait pas partie facile mais un nouveau défi lui plaisait fort. Il la briserait et la ramènerait, de force, s'il le fallait, en Transylvanie. Là-bas, ils instaureraient un règne de terreur et rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Le temps était venu d'employer les grands moyens.

Erzebeth avait la trempe d'un homme. Il en était très fier. Au début, il était déçu de ne pas avoir d'héritier mais la témérité et l'audace de sa fille valait n'importe quel vampire mâle. À présent, il fallait seulement qu'elle accepte de se joindre à lui.

Son esprit fin et calculateur avait déjà élaboré un plan. Si Erzebeth était retenue en Angleterre par son amant mortel, il fallait que ce dernier meure et cela, atrocement. Assez atrocement pour qu'Erzebeth soit trop troublée pour le suivre jusqu'à son royaume. Là-bas, elle oublierait son amour mortel et serait entièrement sienne. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire carnassier.

« Ramenez-le moi. Vivant, » ordonna-t-il.

La chauve-souris, perchée sur le bras de son maître, couina puis s'envola afin d'aller accomplir sa mission.

Mon premier jour de captivité fut terrible. Je me rendis vite compte que mon père m'avait confisqué ma baguette, je ne pouvais donc pas utiliser la magie pour me sortir de ce trou à rats. Primo, j'étais plongée dans la noirceur la plus complète. J'avais arpenté à tâtons ma cellule pour me faire une idée de sa grandeur. Heureusement que je n'étais pas claustrophobe sinon, j'aurais assurément perdu l'esprit étouffée par la taille de ma geôle. Dormir dans un cercueil avait du bon, si on y pensait bien. Deusio, le froid mordant de février qui me glaçait jusqu'à la moelle des os. Accroupie dans un recoin sombre, les jambes repliées sous moi, je me frottais désespérément les mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Rien n'y fit. Au bout de quelques heures, je me pris même à regretter la lumière du Soleil que j'avais maudit tant de fois pour m'avoir meurtrie. Le sol était assez désagréablement gluant et je n'osais même pas imaginer le genre de petites bestioles dégoûtantes qui grouillaient autour de moi. La perspective de me retrouver recouverte de petites bêtes à mandibules et aux yeux globuleux m'horrifiait au plus haut point. _(Les insectes sont certainement aussi effrayés par vous que vous par eux, Miss Bathory. Faites preuve d'un peu plus de sang-froid.)_

« Facile à dire, » marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Mais qui voilà? Mon Severus imaginaire. Ne manquait plus que lui pour atteindre le paroxysme de l'horreur et de l'irritation.

_(Ne me dites pas que je ne vous ai pas manqué, Miss Bathory. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.)_

Je grimaçai dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas tort. J'avais toujours trouvé amusant de converser avec ma conscience qui avait revêtu la forme de Severus. Depuis que le véritable était entré dans ma vie, elle lui avait lentement cédé le terrain pour ne reparaître que dans d'exceptionnelles conditions… telles que celle-ci. De toute façon, il valait mieux discuter avec un Maître des Potions fictif, si sarcastique soit-il, que de s'enfoncer lentement dans la démence.

_(Je n'ai jamais tort, Miss Bathory.)_

Prétentieux, va!

_(Ce n'est que l'entière vérité.)_

Mon estomac émit un gargouillis qui se répercuta dans tout le cachot. Si je n'avais pas été seule, j'aurais trouvé la situation très gênante. L'informe borborygme me rappela un autre point qui ajoutait à mon inconfort : la soif qui me rongeait les entrailles. Pourquoi avais-je accepté avec tant d'obéissance de boire le sang qu'il m'avait offert? Si je n'avais pas commis cette erreur, je n'aurais pas eu tant de peine à soutenir ce jeûne forcé. Ma propre bêtise me surprenait parfois. Mais ce qui rendait mon supplice encore plus lourd à porter était le fait que je ne savais pas comment allait Severus. Était-il mort? Légèrement blessé? Grièvement blessé? En vie et en parfaite santé? J'avançai plusieurs hypothèses extravagantes telle qu'il était atterri en douceur sur un matelas qui se trouvait là, par hasard, ou bien qu'un dragon qui passait là l'avait pris sur son dos et qu'ils venaient tous deux à ma rescousse, Severus vêtu d'une armure étincelante, une lance à la main. _(Je crois que vous surestimez un peu les capacités de ma bonne étoile, Miss Bathory. Les probabilités qu'un dragon me laisse le chevaucher sont minimes. Servez-vous un instant du cerveau que Merlin vous a offert.)_ J'ignorai la nouvelle remarque dure mais réaliste qui réduisait à néant tous mes espoirs. Mon esprit entier était obnubilé par lui. Je me répétais son nom comme un mantra. Severus. Severus. Severus. Il me donnait de la force, m'encourageait à rester vivante pour aller le retrouver et m'éloignait du gouffre sans fond de la folie… ou bien était-ce le contraire? Je ne saurais le dire. Je finis par m'assoupir, la fatigue accumulée de la veille mêlée à ma soif et l'atmosphère lugubre ayant raison de ma volonté à ne pas fermer l'œil. 

« Accio Éclair de Feu! » hurlai-je en pointant ma baguette vers le balai.

Il vola vers moi immédiatement. Il devait faire vite, très vite, si je ne voulais pas aller m'empaler sur une antenne parabolique ou sur une charpente particulièrement pointue ou encore me rompre les os sur une cheminée. J'étendis mon bras jusqu'à ce que je puisse le sentir entre mes doigts glacés. Ma main se referma fermement autour du manche. Suspendu au-dessus de Londres et ballotté de tous les côtés par les très nombreux coups de vent, mes mains plus habituées à la manipulation d'ingrédients de potions ne tiendraient pas très longtemps. Ma deuxième main alla rejoindre la première et je me hissai tant bien que mal sur l'Éclair de Feu. Je devais ma vie à mes réflexes prompts dû à mes années de Mangemort et à la qualité aucunement surfaite du balai qu'utilisait les joueurs internationaux de Quidditch. Je notai mentalement de faire un énorme don à la très réputée SRAQ (Société de Recherche d'Avancement du Quidditch).

Je jetai un regard aux alentours. Plus aucune trace d'Elisabeth et du vampire. La partie n'était pas terminée. Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. Je m'élançai dans la direction où était parti le vampire. Il y avait toujours des traces de pas dans la neige.

Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Certes j'étais brave mais contrairement à un Gryffondor de type commun, je ne foncerais pas tête première dans la gueule du loup sans peser le pour et le contre ni réfléchir aux conséquences. Il fallait garder la tête froide et penser à la meilleure solution. Je ne m'aventurerais pas là seul. C'était bien trop dangereux et cela n'apporterait rien de plus sinon un deuil à Elisabeth. Pour terrasser un vampire, j'avais besoin d'un expert en la matière. Un seul homme correspondait à cette description.


	36. Chapitre XXXII Trêve Momentanée

Eh non, ce n'est pas une hallucination, la fameuse suite de Moonlight est FINALEMENT arrivée!

Je me porte coupable de toutes les accusations que j'ai reçues par e-mail et dans vos reviews ce qui signifie que je reconnais :

- Ne pas avoir updaté Moonlight Shadow depuis presque 6 mois

- Avoir fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans bornes et d'une grande paresse

- Ne pas m'être souciée de mes lecteurs que j'ai laissés dans une affreuse attente d'une suite qui ne semblait jamais arriver, chose que je ne cesse de reprocher aux autres auteurs. Quoi de plus frustrant que d'attendre une continuation à une histoire en vain?

Un seul point est faux dans tout ça; cette fameuse continuation est arrivée. Après 6 mois de retard, j'en conviens, mais elle est tout de même là. J'espère que cela fera cesser le flot de messages de menaces que je recevais. Je n'en dormais plus la nuit, vous savez? À force d'imaginer des lectrices _furax_ cachées sous mon lit, j'en ai fait des insomnies.

Bon, commençons par l'habituelle réponse aux reviews :

**Wallen :** T'as visé juste. C'est Londubat. T'as raison de t'inquiéter pour eux. Ils sont pas sortis du bois, comme on dit par chez nous .

**Mimine1 :** Effectivement… mais je l'ai fait. Je suis impardonnable. J'espère que tu n'auras pas perdu espoir et que tu continueras à lire ma fic malgré toutes mes fautes.

**TiteSevie :** Merci beaucoup! Ta review me fait chaud au cœur . Je compatis avec toi. Les ordinateurs sont des outils fort utiles mais imprévisibles.

**Slytherin's Snake :** I'm glad you liked it. Your fanfiction is simply marvellous and I look forward the next chapter. Don't worry, you can freely write in English, I don't care .

**Viane :** Ta review est très flatteuse, je te remercie grandement . La suite est finalement arrivée, après un délai de 6 mois --''. Plusieurs éléments portent à croire que Severus serait lui aussi un vampire (le teint blanc, ses rondes de nuit, ses quartiers dans les donjons, loin du Soleil) et je ne l'écarte pas moi-même. Quand à la fic… c'est à suivre !

**Malthus/Lorina :** Merci pour tes reviews. Grima est un incompris mais nous, ses ferventes admiratrices, ne cesseront jamais de porter foi en lui, malgré la horde de fans de Degolas qui tente de nous en empêcher .

**Daphn :** C'est ce que tu découvriras bientôt en lisant le texte qui suit ! Bonne lecture!

**Kaorulabelle :** J'en suis heureuse . J'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**Severafan : **Et je m'en excuse. En espérant que tu me pardonnes.

**Gody : **Voici la réponse à ta question existentielle .

**Arwen Yuy : **Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire. En espérant que tu aimes autant la suite…

Avant tout, merci infiniment à tous pour vos encouragements(/menaces) parce qu'elles me prouvent que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien et que ça arrive à plaire. Vous êtes l'essence même de l'écriture. 

J'adresse des remerciements spéciaux à **Kyla et Wallen**. Je ne serais jamais arrivée à rien sans vous. Le coup de grâce a été ta dernière bio, **Wallen**. C'est elle qui m'a fait me rasseoir devant mon écran pour m'y mettre sérieusement.

Merci encore à tous et toutes et bonne lecture.

_BloodCountess _

**Chapitre XXXII**

**Trêve Momentanée**

Contrariant. Voilà le premier mot qui me vient en tête lorsque je pense à ces satanés Anglais. Je dirais même très contrariant. Vient ensuite bon deuxième embêtant puis fâcheux. Je m'explique.

**Question.** Quel est le seul pays où pour la première fois de toute ma vie de Chasseur de Vampires, je n'ai pu remplir la mission qu'on m'avait confiée à bien?

**Réponse :** La Grande-Bretagne.

**Q.** Quel est le pays où sévit toujours un grand nombre de communautés de vampires? 

**R.** La Grande-Bretagne.

**Q.** Quel est le seul pays où j'attrape toujours un rhume si j'y séjourne trop longtemps car quand il ne pleut pas, une véritable purée de pois se répand partout et on n'y voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez?

**R.** La Grande-Bretagne.

**Q.** Quel est le seul pays où vit toujours la dernière des descendants du Comte Dracula?

**R.** Encore une fois la Grande-Bretagne.

Dernière devinette.

**Q.** Quel est le seul pays où un Mage Noir, fiancé de la dernière descendante du Comte Dracula en question, vient me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que je prends un repos bien mérité, pour venir quérir mon aide pour sauver la dudit fiancée?

**R.** La Grande-Bretagne! Surprise totale. J'en suis tout chamboulé.

N'en est-il pas moins que j'ai accepté de prodiguer mon aide à ce Mage Noir et qu'à cause de lui, je me retrouve à croupir ici. Enfin, je devrais présenter les évènements dans leur ordre chronologique afin de mieux comprendre par moi-même les erreurs qui m'ont menées à cette situation inconfortable.

Je fus secoué sans ménagement.

« Debout, Chasseur de Vampires. »

Ma main se referma sur la crosse du Jackal que je garde toujours planquée sous mon oreiller (joli petit bijou 13 mm, longueur de 390 mm, pesant 35 pounds, 6 balles par chargeur, fabriquées spécialement en argent béni, surface d'un noir métallique). On est jamais trop prudent, vous savez? Je me redressai d'un bond et pointai l'arme sur le front de l'inconnu. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque mais bien prompt à me défendre. C'est une des règles d'or du métier. Que voulez-vous? On m'a vite appris à appuyer sur la gâchette. Lorsque mes yeux reconnurent le visage du Mangemort, je le dévisageai avec stupeur, croyant que le pire était arrivé. Il m'avait retrouvé. J'étais fait… mais je ne me laisserais pas aussi facilement prendre. Je sautai au bas du lit, tenant le Jackal fermement entre mes mains, effectuai un roulé-boul

« Stupefix. »

Tout devint noir. Black-out, comme disent les Anglais.

Je me réveillai, étendu sur le sol. Avais-je été en proie à des hallucinations?

_« Accio _fusil. »

Avant que je ne puisse le rattraper, ma petite perle de technologie s'envola pour se retrouver dans la paume tendue du Mangemort.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez trop belliqueux pour vous servir à bon escient d'une arme à feu, je vous la confisque donc et vous la rendrai lorsque je me serai assuré que vous êtes apte à tenir une discussion d'affaires avec moi sans que vous ne réitériez une tentative peu fructueuse de me trucider. »

Je me levai pour lui faire face.

« Que me voulez-vous, Mangemort? » demandai-je farouchement.

Bon, je l'avouerai, ce n'était pas la réplique la plus fracassante que j'aie pu trouver, mais j'étais encore trop sonné pour me permettre autre chose que cela.

« Vous êtes déplorable. Je répète donc que je suis venu pour m'entretenir avec vous à propos d'une affaire _pressante_ qui nécessite votre aide de toute _urgence_. Je n'avais pas prévu devoir employer des méthodes aussi radicales mais j'avais omis le fait que vous utilisez des moyens assez barbares pour faire comprendre à vos visiteurs que leur présence n'est pas la bienvenue.

- Venez en au fait, Mangemort! Que me voulez-vous? » m'enquis-je, piqué au vif. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous? La reine d'Angleterre, peut-être? De quel droit venez-vous vous introduire dans _ma_ demeure? En plus, vous avez le culot de me dire que c'est _moi _qui ne suit pas vos foutues règles d'éthique, dans tout ça? »

Il émit un petit rire de dérision. Ooooh, comme j'aurais voulu avoir son visage sous ma botte afin de l'écraser sans aucune pitié.

« Je croyais que vous aviez appris à contrôler votre tempérament, Chasseur de Vampires. Mais enfin, le temps n'est pas aux excuses, j'en ai bien peur. »

Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Cet homme arrivait vraiment à me mettre hors de mes gonds. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'enquérir :

« Allez-vous enfin finir par me dire ce que vous me voulez, à la fin? »

Son visage devint grave.

« Miss Bathory a été enlevée.

- Et qu'est-ce que je serais supposé y changer? Je suis Chasseur de Vampires, Mangemort, pas détective privé. Si votre chère fiancée a décidé d'aller batifoler ailleurs que dans votre couche, peu me chaut. »

À mon vif plaisir, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il était humain après tout. Même lui pouvait ressentir une quelconque émotion. Un instant plus tard, son visage avait repris son impassibilité. Note personnelle : ajouter ''faire flancher le Mangemort avant que la mission ne finisse'' à ma liste de choses à faire.

« J'allais y venir avant que vous ne m'interrompiez. Donc, elle a été enlevée et ce, sans aucun doute possible, par un vampire. Ce qui se trouve à présent dans votre rayon, si je ne m'abuse?

- Un vampire? » répétai-je, une lueur d'intérêt s'allumant dans mes prunelles.

« Tout à fait. Nul autre qu'un vampire pourrait exécuter des bonds vertigineux, invoquer des chauves-souris et courir à une vitesse phénoménale. »

J'hochai la tête, songeur. L'affaire commençait à devenir intéressante. Les affaires se faisaient rares, ces temps-ci, et un peu d'exercice ne me ferait pas de mal.

« Bien, j'accepte. »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Cela m'importait peu puisque je vous emmenais de force, dans le cas contraire. Bon, maintenant rassemblez vos affaires, nous partons sur l'heure. »

Obéissant malgré moi à ses ordres, je marmonnai entre mes dents un « Essaie pour voir ». Sale Mangemort arrogant… Je me promis encore une fois d'avoir sa peau le plus tôt possible. J'étalai le matériel nécessaire sur la table et donnai de brèves explications à Rogue :

« Si vous connaissez un tant soit peu, vous saurez qu'ils peuvent être atteints par la lumière du Soleil, l'eau bénite, les pieux et la magie, heureusement. Les pieux et tout le fatras deviennent donc assez désuets, face à un bon Avada. Je les emporte tout de même, au cas où. »

Rogue, qui avait écouté mon exposé en silence, me rendit mon Jackal.

« Merci, » dis-je d'un ton sec. « Ravi de voir que j'ai finalement gagné votre confiance, Mangemort.

- Loin de là, Chasseur de Vampires, loin de là. Sachez qu'il en faudra plus pour gagner ma confiance.

- Très bien, très bien… À présent, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant que la piste ne refroidisse.

- Surveillez le ton que vous employez avec moi, Chasseur de Vampires. Nous sommes alliés, pas plus. Une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, ne comptez pas sur moi pour oublier ce que vous avez fait à Elisabeth.

- Tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Topons-la, partner. »

Il serra ma main tendue d'un air résigné. Ce fut ainsi que nous scellâmes notre trêve momentanée.


	37. Chapitre XXXIII Infiltration Discrète

**Wallen :** Je t'avouerai que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu peine à le croire. « New chapter added », une expression que je n'avais pas vue depuis tellement longtemps. C'est tout de suite après avoir lu ta review que je me suis mise à ce prochain chapitre en essayant de préserver les bons points que tu avais relevés. J'étais vraiment touchée de voir que ma première review était de toi O-O!

La lecture de ta bio m'a ouvert les yeux. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fic que j'ai lue, celle qui m'a poussée à vouloir écrire à mon tour, à la petite nostalgie que je conserve lorsque je la relis et qu'elle arrive à me faire ressentir les mêmes émotions lecture après lecture (un peu comme _Mi-ange, mi-démon_, quoi!). C'était le plus beau cadeau – et la plus belle claque – que tu pouvais me faire -. Bon, avant que je tombe dans le sentimentalisme… ''

**Luffynette :** Merci pour tes commentaires enthousiastes. Grâce à toi, j'ai passé de 85 à 120 reviews. Si ça ce n'est pas une lectrice assidue…

****

**Chapitre XXXIII**

**Infiltration Discrète**

_Mère? Est-ce bien vous? _

_Je… croyais que…_

_Non… je ne suis pas un monstre…_

_Arrêtez. Ces horreurs ne me touchent plus depuis longtemps._

_Arrêtez, vous dis-je!_

_Au nom de l'amour d'une mère pour sa fille…_

_Il n'y a… jamais eu aucun… amour entre nous?_

_Je.. je ne suis pas un monstre!_

xxxxx

« Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » s'enquit le Mangemort.

Je poussai un soupir de découragement.

« À en voir par l'activité qui se déroule ici… » commençai-je, prudemment.

« Il prépare à s'enfuir avec Elisabeth…

- Probablement à un endroit encore mieux fortifi

- Du genre château aux murailles infranchissables perché sur une colline escarpée d'où on peut facilement balancer les gêneurs, » compléta-t-il.

« Dans un coin reculé du globe…, » poursuivis-je.

« Du genre la Transylvanie, lieu de prédilection de tout vampire digne de ce nom. »

Nous poussâmes un soupir de découragement. Nous nous trouvions devant le repaire du ravisseur : une église en ruines de style gothique entourée de murs. Ajoutez à cela le cimetière qui l'entourait et vous obtenez une atmosphère glauque à souhait. Le Mangemort m'avait expliqué plus en détails l'enlèvement de sa fiancée pendant notre trajet. Il était parfaitement clair que l'auteur du kidnapping était un vampire. Des hommes, qui semblaient ivres par leur démarche chaloupée, chargeaient différents bagages dans un grand camion. Le buveur de sang s'apprêtait visiblement à retourner dans son pays natal, Bathory à ses côtés.

« En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais probablement attendu le lever du Soleil pour aller le trucider…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans ces « autres circonstances ». Il est inutile d'élaborer des plans fondés sur un monde imaginaire. La réalité est encore plus difficile à accepter lorsqu'on la compare à des illusions plus optimistes, » me coupa-t-il sans vergogne.

- D'accord, d'accord, Môssieu le philosophe. Je ne faisais qu'écarter une possibilité de…

- Je répète. Qu'allons-nous faire, dans le présent immédiat? » m'interrompit-il à nouveau.

Et c'est lui qui venait me sermonner sur ma prétendue impolitesse? Néanmoins, miséricorde, je lui exposai nos choix :

« Nous avons deux options. Soit nous attendons qu'il finisse par se montrer le bout du nez, sautons sur cette occasion en or pour se débarrasser de lui et reprendre la fille.

- Elisabeth, » corrigea-t-il.

« Oui, voilà. Mais, il faut vraiment être sûrs de notre coup. S'il réussit à nous repousser assez longtemps pour partir…

- Tout est fichu et nous sommes obligés de nous rendre en Transylvanie pour aller la chercher.

- Hého! _Vous_ allez en Transylvanie. Certainement pas moi. Il n'a jamais été question dans mon contrat que ma mission se poursuivrait jusque là-bas. »

Rogue décrivit un mouvement négligent de la main. Oui, bien sûr, je suis une quantité négligeable. Continuez comme ça, Mangemort, et vous allez finir en pâté pour chats.

« Alors, quelle est l'autre option? » s'enquit-il.

J'esquissai un sourire incertain.

« Elle est disons… un peu plus… casse-cou? »

Il hocha la tête, me faisant signe de continuer. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Pour être bref, on défonce la baraque, on récupère la fille et on tue le méchant du même coup.

- Un peu simpliste comme plan, non?

- Bah, c'était un résumé assez cru, vous voyez?

- Il n'y aura pas moyen de remplacer « on défonce la baraque » par « on s'infiltre discrètement » ? »

Je me grattai le sommet du crâne d'un air pensif.

« C'est toujours possible, mais c'est s'exposer aux risques qu'il nous découvre.

- Alors, vous insinuez qu'en « défonçant la baraque » il ne nous découvrira pas?

- Moui, bon, j'admettrai que c'est peut-être un petit peu simpliste. Si on s'infiltre en douceur et que le vampire nous y prend, il nous élimine en un clin d'œil. On ne bénéficie pas de l'effet de surprise du « défonce la baraque ».

- Je continue à penser que c'est une meilleure solution. On peut parfaitement le prendre par surprise en lui lançant un sort dans le dos avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

- Hé, si vous êtes si malin, pourquoi m'avoir engagé? Qui est le Chasseur de Vampires ici, vous ou moi?

- Tout doux, tout doux. Nous sommes associés, ne l'oubliez pas, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans tout ça, _Chasseur de Vampires_, » susurra-t-il de son ton le plus mielleux, en appuyant sur mon titre.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait comme à un enfant colérique. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Il allait finir par le regretter. Ravalant ma fierté, je déclarai :

« Allons-y pour le plan B. Si par malheur quelque chose ne tourne pas comme nous l'avions prévu, nous nous rabattons sur le plan A.. »

Il acquiesça gravement. Nous déglutîmes difficilement en jetant un regard en contrebas.

xxxxx

« Tu ne les vois nulle part? Petit imbécile! Va-t-en et ne reviens que lorsque tu les auras trouvés! »

Le Comte Dracula serra et desserra lentement les poings. Tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Le processus pour briser sa fille était déjà en branle… Mais il voulait lui assener le coup de grâce en lui donnant son amant mortel en pâture. Ainsi, rien ne la retiendrait plus et la douleur la rendrait facilement malléable. Il eut un sourire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ses chauve-souris le lui ramènerait et Erszebet serait sienne.

xxxxx

Je lançai mon grappin de l'autre côté du mur. Tirant un peu sur la corde afin de vérifier qu'il était bien accroché, je donnai mes dernières directives :

« On fait le moins de bruit possible et on ne communique que par gestes. Ces consignes sont valables jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à couvert. C'est d'accord? »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Vous me prenez pour un bleu qui en est à sa première mission d'infiltration?

- Un bleu en matière de vampires, » rectifiai-je.

Ne relevant pas, il agrippa la corde et entreprit l'escalade de la paroi verticale. Une fois dans l'enceinte, j'allai le rejoindre derrière un monticule de terre assez grand pour nous dissimuler tous les deux où il s'était arrêté.

« La prochaine fois, c'est _moi_ qui passe en premier, » marmonnais-je.

Il m'accorda un petit sourire narquois tout en me faisant signe de me taire. Je lui adressai un regard noir qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Son rictus se transforma bientôt en expression horrifiée. Je me tournai pour voir ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'insistance…

« Eh, merde. »

Ce n'était pas des hommes qui chargeaient les valises du vampire. Enfin, il serait plus exact de dire que ce n'était _plus _des hommes. Des morts-vivants. J'aurais dû me douter que le vampire s'entourerait de ses petits congénères.

« L'affaire se complique, » laissai-je tomber.

- Non? Réellement? Je croyais que ce serait encore plus facile avec ces macchabées ambulants à la solde d'un vampire qui veut ma tête sur un piquet. Après tout, nous n'avons qu'à aller leur demander gentiment où est Elisabeth. Nous n'aurons alors qu'à espérer qu'ils ont déjà leur plein de chair humaine pour qu'ils nous répondent sans essayer de nous dévorer, » ironisa Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

- Eh, la situation est déjà assez horrible, pas besoin d'en ajouter. »

Il hocha sombrement la tête.

« En général, les zombies ne sont pas très intelligents et vous remarquerez que la moitié d'entre eux n'ont qu'un, voire aucun, globe oculaire. Nous n'avons qu'à suivre le plan, mais avec encore plus de précaution qu'avant, » assurai-je.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'opposer une objection, j'étais déjà en train de me diriger vers la bâtisse décrépite. En enjambant avec précaution les malles éparpillées sur le sol et en contournant zombies et amoncellement de terre, nous réussîmes tant bien que mal à atteindre le portique de l'église. Posant mon bras contre une colonne, j'épongeai le front et pris de grandes inspirations.

« Beuh. Ça shlingue la chair putréfiée, » m'exclamai-je en me pinçant le nez.

- Chasseur de Vampires…

- Quoi?

- Derrière vous. »

Je me retournai lentement. Un des ouvriers mort-vivant se dressait devant moi. À en juger par sa carrure, il avait dû poursuivre une carrière de boxer professionnel dans sa vie antérieure. Hum. Rassurant. Je souris bêtement et fis deux pas en arrière.

- Hum. Bonjour? Nous nous sommes égarés en cherchant les toilettes. Vous pourriez nous indiquer la sortie… si'ou'plaît?

Il me regardait d'une manière que je ne jugeais pas de bon augure, comme un chien qui saliverait devant un os. Je tirai subrepticement mon Jackal de son étui, reculai encore et pointai l'arme vers le front du monstre.

- Vous êtes par trop aimable. Merci et à la prochaine!

J'appuyai sur la gâchette et la tête du cadavre explosa. Je vous épargnerai les détails absolument dégoûtant, mais je peux affirmer que ma chemise conserve la mémoire de cet événement pour toujours et que jamais je ne la portai une autre fois.

« C'est fichu pour l'infiltration en douce. Il faudra donc passer au plan A, » constata Rogue, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Ouais, défonçons la baraque, partner! » m'écriai-je en m'élançant vers l'édifice religieux.

Le Mangemort en fit de même, une légion de morts-vivants déjà à nos trousses.


	38. Chapitre XXXIV Fuite Sans Fin

**Lome : **Ah, quand on est Severus Rogue, tout est toujours pour le mieux . En espérant que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre… **Luffynette : **Contente que tu aimes MS. La suite est écrite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. 

**Lorina Wormtongue : **J'adore la relation PvH x SS et j'essaierai de la développer un peu. Ils ont des points communs, si on gratte un peu. J'espère que ta santé mentale ne s'est pas aggravée pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre…

**Chapitre XXXIV**

**Fuite Sans Fin**

_Stan?_

_Stanislas…?_

_Je… je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien…_

_Que veux-tu dire?_

_Non… Arrête… C'est faux… Ce n'est pas vrai…_

_Je n'ai jamais… jamais voulu te faire de… de mal._

_Va-t-en… Je ne t'ai rien fait! _

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute…_

_Va-t-en!_

xxxxx

« Deviez-vous absolument le tuer au risque d'attirer l'attention de ses charmants comparses?

- Écoutez Mangemort, ce n'est pas _vous_ qu'il regardait avec une gourmandise indécente. Si vous aviez été dans ma situation, vous auriez réagi tout comme moi.

- Je l'aurais occis d'une manière moins bruyante, en tout cas.

- Enfin, c'est un mort-vivant de moins à nos trousses, » fis-je observer, pratique.

Nous entrâmes dans l'église en ruines. Il ne restait plus grand chose de son architecture. La nef était défoncée, les transepts effondrés, l'autel érodé par le temps, les vitraux quasi-inexistants, les figures des saints effacés par les intempéries. Nous nous empêchâmes de fermer les résistantes portes de bois et leur barrâmes la route en y ajoutant le lourd madrier.

« Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, » le Mangemort me fit-il part.

De fait, on entendait les vieux gonds grincer contre la pression qu'exerçait les zombies contre le portail. Il finirait bien par céder sous leurs coups enragés. Une partie de la porte droite, particulièrement moisie, vola en éclats, une main cadavérique prenant aussi sa place. Je tirai plusieurs fois par l'ouverture, faisant mouche à chaque coup étant donné la foule amassée dans le portique.

« Venez voir ça, » me cria Rogue.

Finissant de décharger mon Jackal sur les monstres avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, je m'exécutai. Le Mangemort se tenait à l'avant complètement de l'église, sous un énorme crucifix. La lumière de la Lune filtrée par le magnifique vitrail à moitié brisé illuminait l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'ensemble donnait un effet assez particulier, faisant paraître sa peau encore plus pâle et ses atours plus sombres. Je secouai la tête.

« Regardez ça. Le dessous de l'autel donne sur un passage qui mène sûrement à une crypte ou un lieu du même acabit, » m'expliqua-t-il.

« L'endroit parfait pour un vampire : loin de la lumière du Soleil. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel nous observâmes tous deux avec appréhension le trou noir.

« On saute? » finit par demander Rogue avec un air résigné.

C'est avec un grand fracas que la porte gauche tomba sur le sol de pierre. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. Un mort-vivant assez malin avait utilisé une hache et ses semblables faisaient déjà irruption dans la pièce. Je n'avais pas envie de voir contre qui il allait l'utiliser à présent que l'objet de sa fureur n'était plus.

« On saute. »

xxxxx

D'où provenait tout ce bruit? Le Comte Dracula s'avança vers le bord du clocher pour voir ses goules agglutinées sur le parvis. Ses loyaux servants n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire tant de chahut. Des intrus, dans son repaire. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Si ses laquais ne les dévoraient pas sur le champ, il pourrait peut-être donner l'un des impudents en offrande à Erszebet. Peu importe les préparatifs du voyage, un vampire avait toute l'éternité devant lui.

xxxxx

« Ouch, » laissai-je échapper, bien malgré moi, en atterrissant contre le sol dur.

Je lançai un regard noir à Rogue.

« Merci d'avoir fait disparaître votre coussin juste lorsque c'était à mon tour de sauter, Mangemort » ironisai-je en me relevant avec peine, mon dos me faisant souffrir.

« Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, » répondit-il de son ton le plus doucereux.

En effet, le bâtard avait amorti sa chute en faisant apparaître un moelleux coussin. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que j'aurais moi aussi voulu en profiter… Non. Je le soupçonnais d'y avoir pensé et de l'avoir retiré par pure mesquinerie. Je serrai les dents.

« Lumos, » fit-il, nous permettant de voir autour de nous.

Comme Rogue l'avait deviné, c'était bel et bien des catacombes. Pas besoin de chercher loin pour savoir où avait le vampire avait trouvé ses serviteurs. Des ossements reposaient dans des cavités creusées dans les murs, plusieurs pièces avaient été aménagées, probablement des caveaux familiaux ou des tombeaux pour des individus plus riches.

« Absolument charmant, » laissa-t-il tomber avec un soupir. « Quoique je ne m'attendais à rien de moins. C'est le décor parfait pour un bon vieux film d'horreur Moldu.

- Vous regardez des films d'horreur Moldus? Ou devrais-je dire des films Moldus tout court? » demandai-je, incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il y a une loi contre ça?

- Pas à ce que je sache. Mais selon les règles d'éthique des Serpentards, de surcroît des Mangemorts…

- Je peux vous assurer que jamais mes compatriotes n'ont su que j'entretenais un goût quelconque pour la culture Moldue, Chasseur de Vampires, » me coupa-t-il.

Je le dévisageai avec un regard neuf.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de franchement étrange, Mangemort.

- Et vous pensez que vous êtes parfaitement normal, vous?

- Eh, non, je veux dire que… enfin… je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de vous, vous voyez? »

Severus Rogue m'accorda un cadeau très rare : un sourire franc, amusé mais pas moqueur. Avant que je n'aie le temps de le lui faire remarquer, nous entendîmes un bruit mat derrière nous. Suivi d'un deuxième. Et d'un troisième. Puis de gémissements sourds.

« Courez! » m'exclamai-je.

Il s'élança aussitôt sans prendre la peine de se retourner. M'apprêtant à en faire de même, je sentis quelque chose m'agripper la cheville. Je tentai tant bien que mal de la dégager, mais ce foutu macchabée avait la poigne solide. Je réalisai avec un sentiment de panique croissant qu'il m'aurait été difficile de tirer le Jackal hors de son étui, le recharger et faire feu _avant_ qu'on ne me croque un orteil.

« Avada Kedavra! »

Je me ruai dans le passage sombre sans perdre de temps.

« Vous exercez une attirance malsaine sur les morts, Chasseur de Vampires, » me dit le Mangemort alors que je le rejoignais. « Il m'aurait peut-être été plus utile de vous laisser là… »

Je tournai la tête pour déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Son sourire moqueur trancha la question.

- Merci de… hum… m'avoir sauvé la… hum… la vie… enfin, mon pied vous en est reconnaissant…

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches, mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile. Ne sachant trop que dire, je finis par dire la première chose qui me passai par la tête :

« Je vous pardonne pour l'histoire du coussin.

- Soyez certain que j'ai agi ainsi que pour recevoir votre absolution, Chasseur de Vampires.

- Vous avez donc une conscience, Mangemort?

- Je ne sais pas si ce petit tortillement dans l'estomac à la vue de votre personne livrée à des morts-vivants affamés est ce que vous appelez conscience, eh bien, il semblerait que oui. »

J'acquiesçai d'un petite signe de tête. Si on m'avait dit, quelques jours plus tôt, que je discuterais avec un Mangemort – qui m'aurait au préalable sauvé des griffes de la Mort – tout en fuyant des zombies, j'aurais stupéfixé cette personne pour l'emmener à l'asile l'emmener à l'asile la plus proche. Je poussai un soupir inaudible. Les temps avaient changés, semblait-il… J'éprouvais presque de la… _sympathie_ pour cet homme, songeais-je en grimaçant.

Je pris la tête (était-ce pour échapper à mes pensées?) et compris combien notre tâche allait être difficile. Nous retrouver dans ce dédales de couloirs tout aussi semblables les uns que les autres promettait d'être une véritable partie de plaisir. Il nous aurait été possible de revenir sur nos pas en laissant des indications du style Petit-Poucet, mais faire marche arrière signifiait de nous frotter aux créatures d'outre-tombe, perspective peu plaisante. Me fiant à ma bonne étoile, je m'engageai dans le premier corridor venu.

Droite. Gauche. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Droite…

« Eh, merde. Un cul-de-sac, » constatai-je.

« Je les entends qui approchent, » fis remarquer Rogue.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul.

- Vous savez au moins où vous nous emmenez, j'espère, » voulut-il s'assurer.

« Pas du tout.

- Étiez-vous sarcastique?

- Pas plus que vous ne l'êtes.

- Eh, merde, » constata-t-il à son tour.


	39. Chapitre XXXV Liens Tissés

Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je ne laisserai pas la fic à l'abandon pendant 10 mois, comme je l'ai fait l'année dernière. Je ne prévois toutefois pas poster à une fréquence très régulière, mais je ferai mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Sinon... voici un chapitre plutôt écrit pour creuser la relation Sev' x Van Helsing parce que je trouve que si on gratte un peu, ils ont assez de points communs et j'imagine qu'on finit par se connaître, bien malgré soi, après tant d'épreuves… Viendra ensuite l'action, pour ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience .

**Luffynette :** Encore merci pour tes reviews. En espérant que tu continues à autant aimer la fic.

**Lorina Wormtongue :** Je dois avouer que je te trouve parfois cinglée, mais pas parce que tu aimes Brad Dourif. Ne perds pas espoir, un jour il sera reconnu à sa juste valeur. Peut-être recevra-t-il même un Emmy ;)? Bonne lecture!

**Severafan : **Bien contente de constater que ton ordinateur va bien de nouveau! En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre…

**Sevina Roguette : **Je viens de faire le lien entre toi et la Sevina du forum ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et excuse ma lenteur, sinon, je t'aurais remercié bien avant via le forum…

**Chapitre XXXV**

**Liens Tissés**

« Eh, merde. »

Je me grattai le sommet du crâne et regardai les alentours.

« Se terrer dans l'une de ces pièces… » commençai-je.

« Serait complètement stupide. Nous ne pourrions jamais tenir si jamais une cohorte de morts-vivants débouchait dans la pièce et resserrait son étau sur nous.

- Il faut donc continuer à avancer. En cas d'extrême urgence, on entre dans un des caveaux. Vous survivrez?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Nous reprîmes notre chemin, mais à un train moindre, comme il nous fallait constamment nous arrêter pour éviter de foncer tout droit dans un régiment de morts-vivants. Il nous apparut bientôt que la situation allait de mal en pis : il nous était rendu quasiment impossible d'avancer sans arriver face aux larbins du vampire.

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler « cas d'extrême urgence » à présent, » fis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

De fait, deux patrouilles s'approchaient de nous dans deux directions opposées, menaçant de se refermer sur nous si nous ne trouvions pas d'abri momentané avant que le pire ne se produise. Nous entrâmes donc dans le premier caveau venu.

« Beurk, » lâchai-je dès que nous nous fûmes installés dans un coin.

« J'en conviens. L'odeur est répugnante, » déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

« C'est bien la seule chose que je concède aux vampires : eux, au moins, ils ne se décomposent pas en répandant leur puanteur partout autour d'eux.

- Je soulignerais le fait que pour combler cette lacune, ils s'entourent de leur nauséabonds amis.

- C'est un bon point. J'ai un cousin tueur de morts-vivants. Je le plains. Sincèrement. On lui a toujours dit qu'il devrait se convertir à la chasse aux vampires, mais il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre.

- C'est donc une affaire de famille?

- En quelque sorte. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une vieille vendetta. Un vampire a eu le malheur de massacrer la maisonnée entière de mon aïeul alors qu'il était en guerre. Il jura de se venger, depuis ce jour, les Van Helsing pourchassent ceux qui sortent de leur tombe et qui devraient y retourner. Et vous, » m'enquis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge, « C'est de famille, la Magie Noire?

- Comme toute famille de sang-pure, snob et aristocrate, j'ai été élevé dans la croyance que les Moldus ne valaient pas mieux que les elfes de maison que nous employions. J'ai été initié aux arcanes de la Magie Noire dès mon plus jeune âge. Des évènements dans ma vie m'ont détourné de la destinée qui m'était échue, des évènements qui m'ont fait réaliser à quel point les sangs-purs avaient tout faux. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Bien que nous soyons dans le noir complet, je percevais l'expression sur son visage : une amère désillusion. C'est ce qu'on devait ressentir à coup sûr lorsqu'on réalisait que le fondement même de notre existence n'était qu'un mensonge.

- Vous vous doutez de la suite de l'histoire. J'ai rejoint les rangs du Dark Lord comme tout jeune homme de bonne famille…

- Malgré le fait que vous ne croyiez pas en cette cuase?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Avais-je touché un point faible? J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais je n'aurais su dire ce que c'était.

- Je… enfin… en quelque sorte.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Je décidai pourtant de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin de peur que Rogue ne se referme comme une huître. Après un moment de silence où nous prîmes tous deux le temps de digérer les informations acquises, il se releva et entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- Ils sont passés. On peut y retourner.

J'hochai faiblement du chef et me remis sur pieds à mon tour. Il me laissa passer le premier avec un regard circonspect, puis nous poursuivîmes notre route.

xxxxx

« C'était de justesse, cette fois-ci… » m'exclamai-je, à bout de souffle.

Je me laissai glisser contre la paroi rocheuse et m'installai sur la pierre froide et nue. Le caveau dans lequel nous nous étions barricadés était des plus exiguës.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe, » fit remarquer Rogue.

« Je l'avais remarqué. Vous semblez posséder un goût prononcé pour les lieux souterrains du genre cachots sombres et humides d'un vieux château.

- Là, au moins, personne ne vient vous déranger. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« J'imagine que c'est aussi ce qu'il ou elle pensait, pas vrai, Jo? » dis-je en m'emparant du crâne qui reposait contre ma jambe.

« Vous profanez le repos d'un mort, Chasseur de Vampires. C'est un véritable savrilège.

- Je rectifie, si vous me le permettez, Mangemort : NOUS profanons puisque vous êtes assis sur la dépouille de l'infortuné Jo et n'avez jamais élevé d'objection au fait que nous nous baladions dans des catacombes pleines de pensionnaires.

- Eh bien, nous brûlerons en Enfer ensemble, Van Helsing, » dit-il sur un ton amusé.

Tiens c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon nom.

« Ça, c'est pas pour sitôt. Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de mourir ici, Rogue, » répondis-je.

« Et c'est réciproque. Enfin, si c'est possible. »

Nous nous plongêames tous deux dans le mutisme jusqu'au moment où Rogue lâcha à contrecœur, me sembla-t-il :

« Vous savez, pour tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…

- Vous m'avez dit ça, mais vous avez fait bien. Même si vous ne me considérez pas comme ce qu'on peut appeler 'ami' – je doute sincèrement que vous en ayez, d'ailleurs – vous êtes heureux que ce soit moi qui sois là et êtes également désolé de ne pouvoir tout me dire comme vous ne faites pas entières confiance à une crapule telle que moi, mais vous êtes tout de même soulagé que je respecte ça. »

Lourd silence. Lourd de signification. Il y a de ces moments dans la vie où le silence est d'or parce qu'il est riche en émotion qui ne sont pas exprimées. Ce sont dans ces brefs instants qu'on peut pleinement appliquer le fameux « carpe diem ». Ils se comptent sur les doigts de la main, ils arrivent rarement, mais ils sont précieux et je crois que cette situation-là faisait partie de ces fameux moments.

« Merci, Van Helsing.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir, Rogue. Vous savez, les relations qui se créent en situations extrêmes ne tiennent jamais longtemps par la suite.

- Je n'envisageais pas de poursuivre notre relation plus loin après que cette affaire se soit terminée… si elle se termine jamais, par ailleurs.

- Ne soyez pas défaitiste. Il nous reste encore de l'espoir… »

Toussotement sceptique.

« Arrêtez, vous réussissez presque à me contaminer de votre pessimisme démoralisant.

- Pessimisme, non. Démoralisant, peut-être.

- Si c'est pas du pessimisme, c'est quoi alors?

- Du réalisme.

- Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur le facteur démoralisant…

- Seulement qu'à moitié. Les faibles peuvent être démoralisés par de simples énumérations de faits.

- J'ajoute insultant à pessimiste et démoralisant.

- Si ça vous chante, Chasseur de Vampires.

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, Mangemort… Eh. C'est quoi ce truc?

- Quel truc?

- Ça! » m'écriai-je en soulevant un bras qui m'opposa une résistance. Il devait probablement être toujours rattaché au corps du défunt. Non. Attendez. Depuis quand un mort avait une peau aussi chaude?

Un gémissement sourd s'ensuivit. Rogue me poussa violemment sur le côté.

« Lumos! »

Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, j'attendis d'être réhabitué à la lumière. Une fois ma vue regagnée, je baissai les yeux vers le « truc » en question. Rogue poussa une exclamation. Je me contentai de dire :

« Quel truc? _Ce_ truc. »


	40. Chapitre XXXVI Mauvais Pressentiments

Joyeux Halloween!

Rah, je déteste ce chapitre. J'en avais écrit les ¾ mais les ai perdu à la suite de bug TT. J'ai tenté de le réécrire du mieux possible de mémoire…

**Lome :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes « l'amitié » entre Sev et Van Helsing, parce que c'est l'élément que j'ai préféré écrire dans les derniers chapitres… Pour leur découverte, tu le verras dans le chapitre qui suit.

**Kytice : **Pendant un cours de maths ? Je me sentirais coupable de savoir que tu es inattentive en maths à cause de ma fic!

**Chapitre XXXVI**

**Mauvais Pressentiments**

« Elisabeth! » s'écria le Mangemort en se précipitant aux pieds de sa dulcinée.

Dulcinée en question qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Le regard fixe, elle ne bougeait pas et semblait perdue dans un monde intérieur.

« C'est normal si elle a l'air un peu… troublée? » demandai-je, étonné.

Rogue me lança un regard paniqué.

« OK, ce n'est pas normal.

- Elisabeth. Elisabeth? C'est moi, Severus. Tout ira bien… »

Pas de réponse. La voix du Mangemort se fit plus inquiète lorsqu'il répéta :

« Elisabeth? Nous sommes venus…

- VA-T-EN! » s'écria-t-elle soudainement en gesticulant comme une déchaînée.

« OK, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas normal, » m'écriai-je en reculant de quelques pas sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Je ne t'ai rien fait! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Va-t-en! » hurla-t-elle à tue-tête.

« Elisabeth! C'est moi, Severus!

- VA-T-EN! »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même en position fœtale et commença à sangloter pathétiquement. Je poussai un grognement réprobateur :

« Si elle savait par quoi nous avons passé, elle ne dirait pas ça, l'ingrate. »

Ignorant mon commentaire, Rogue me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à votre avis?

- C'est probablement le vampire qui l'a soumise à un envoûtement de son cru. »

Il jura entre ses dents avant de déclarer d'un ton sinistre :

« Je le ferai payer le salaud.

- Ce serait envisageable, si nous quittions cet endroit à l'instant, » dis-je, ayant perçu des bruits allant en croissant provenant du couloir.

Il hocha résolument la tête et s'approcha de la demi-vampire. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se débattit comme une véritable furie.

« Voulez-vous que je la stupéfixe? » proposai-je.

« Je m'en passerai, merci pour votre gracieuse offre, » me répondit-il en me fusillant du regard.

J'entrouvris la porte et lançai un regard au dehors. Tout semblait calme. Je fis signe au mage noir de me suivre et m'élançai dans les corridors de pierre, le Jackal au poing. À un tournant, j'aperçus une horde de morts-vivants se diriger dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. La situation se compliquait.

« Nous devons trouver une nouvelle issue de secours. Le chemin que nous avons emprunté pour nous rendre est devenu trop achalandé pour que nous l'utilisions, » chuchotai-je d'un ton pressant.

Je pris la première intersection à droite… et tombai nez-à-nez avec une vingtaine de zombies. Je tirai sans plus attendre et fis signe à Rogue de continuer dans la seule voie possible. Je ne pouvais risquer de l'impliquer dans la bataille avec sa fiancée pour le ralentir. Il me serait plus encombrant qu'utile.

Tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre les monstres et ma personne en marchant à reculons, je continuai à faire feu. Le hic avec les macchabées, c'est qu'ils ne se soucient pas du fait qu'on vienne de leur arracher un membre ni qu'un de leur petit camarade s'effondre à leurs côtés. Tout ce qui compte, c'est cette faim dévorante.

Croyez bien que contre ce genre d'adversaire, c'est la rapidité d'exécution qui prime. Pas le temps de jouer en finesse, d'établir une stratégie. Priorité numéro un : s'en tirer en une pièce. Mes mains tremblantes rechargèrent à toute vitesse mon arme. Je tirai à temps sur le zombie qui bondissait vers moi, recevant du coup un peu de sa masse sanguinolente.

Je rattrapai Rogue qui était lui aussi pris dans le feu de l'action. Malgré son handicap, il avait tout de même éliminé un nombre honorable de ses ennemis. J'achevai l'un de ses derniers opposants avant de bondir dans le premier couloir venu.

Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus sous terre, comme en attestait les squelettes très anciens autour de nous. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. J'avais l'étrange impression que les morts-vivants s'étaient disposés d'une manière bien précise dans le but de nous barrer la route et de nous forcer à nous diriger vers un point bien précis. Bien que je ne puisse le déterminer avec précision considérant le nombre de détours que nous devions emprunter, j'avais la certitude que nous convergions vers un même point depuis le tout début. Nous poursuivîmes notre folle poursuite encore quelques minutes avant que je lève le bras en l'air.

« Quoi? » chuchota Rogue.

Je lui fis signe de se taire d'un air impatient. Alerte, j'épiai les alentours.

«Je n'entends rien. Nous les avons semé. Ça va vous, avec la fille? Elle a montré signe de vie?

- Elle est parfois agitée de soubresauts et ce n'est pas l'idéal pour courir, mais ça peut aller, » dit-il en grimaçant.

« Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas que je la stupéfixe?

- Ça ira, » m'assura-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

J'esquissai un petit sourire malicieux avant de reporter mon attention sur la situation.

« Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous retrouver, à présent, » fis-je remarquer.

« Ce sera une part de gâteau, bien évidemment, » siffla-t-il.

- Ne recommencez pas à être rabat-joie, » le réprimandai-je.

Il ne releva pas, ce qui me permit de réfléchir en paix. Nous n'avions que deux choix : le chemin de droite ou de gauche. La question fut vite tranchée lorsqu'un zombie surgit à notre droite. Nous précipitant dans la seule voie libre de tout danger, nous recommençâmes à courir. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour nous de changer de direction : le passage se poursuivait en ligne droite, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ma présomption que nous nous dirigions tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Au bout du long tunnel se trouvait une porte immense. Nous nous arrêtames haletants. Rogue déposa délicatement la fille contre le sol. Je m'adossai contre le mur, les paupières closes, et attendit que mon cœur cesse de cogner follement dans ma poitrine. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi, de toutes les professions au monde, j'avais choisi celle de Chasseur de Vampires. Puis, j'allai examiner la porte. Promenant mes doigts contre la surface de pierre, je poussai un sifflement admiratif :

« Eh ben, il n'a pas regardé à la dépense quand il s'agissait de sa propre sépulture…

- Tout à fait charmant. Je cherchais d'ailleurs des motifs pour mon nouvel intérieur, » ironisa le Mangemort, derrière moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. On avait taillé dans le roc des scènes assez macabres probablement tirées de la vie de Vlad Tépès, à en juger par les nombreux personnages empalés qui décoraient l'encadrement. Nous passâmes un moment à observer les gravures avec une fascination morbide. Une question me brûlait les lèvres et j'avais bien l'impression qu'il en était de même pour mon partenaire. Finalement, ce fut moi qui l'exprimai en premier :

« Vous croyez qu'il est là, derrière, à nous attendre?

- Oui.

- Vous auriez au moins pu essayer de me rassurer ou au moins faire l'effort d'user d'un peu de tact…

- Vous ne l'aviez pas spécifié et de toute façon… »

La terre commença à gronder. Instinctivement, je portai ma main à mon Jackal et fit volte-face afin de tirer sur la première créature qui menaçait nos arrières… mais rien. Une petite idée sur l'origine du tremblement de terre me vint à l'esprit. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je me retournai lentement pour voir les lourdes portes s'ouvrir devant nous, dévoilant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

« Il semblerait qu'il nous indique la route à suivre… » dit sombrement le Mangemort.

« Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment?

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. C'est ça, ou nous essayons de trouver une autre voie en nous frayant un chemin dans un mer de zombies.

- Bon, si c'est comme ça… »

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui tendre la main.

« Contre toute attente, vous avez été un partenaire moins détestable que je ne l'aurais cru, Rogue, » déclarai-je avec franchise.

Il releva un sourcil d'un air surpris.

« Allons, Van Helsing, ne sombrons pas dans la sentimentalité! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous allons y laisser notre peau? »

Lourd silence.

« Et c'est _vous_ qui avez le culot de _me_ traiter de pessimiste démoralisant? »

Sur ce, il alla reprendre la demi-vampire toujours étendue contre le sol pour la charger sur son dos. C'est avec résignation que je m'apprêtai à poser mon pied sur la première marche lorsqu'une voix m'en empêcha.

« Van Helsing. Attendez. »

Je tournai la tête pour voir Rogue en train de me sourire.

« Bonne chance, » me souhaita-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Curieusement, c'est avec plus de légèreté que je débutai ma descente.


	41. Informations & Références Sur Les Vampir

Informations & Références ou _Vampires: Les Damnés_

J'ai recueilli des informations un peu partout sur le Net et dans mes propres ouvrages consacrés aux Vampires. Elizabeth a emprunté ce ''livre'' à la Bibliothèque et je l'ai intitulé _Vampires : Les Damnés_, bien que je le considère plus comme mes _Informations & Références_. Je vous conseille de lire ceci si vous avez envie d'en apprendre plus sur les vampires mais ce n'est pas une obligation, bien sûr ^_^

Blood_Countess 

*****

Elizabeth Bathory was born in Hungary in 1560, approximately a hundred years after Vlad the Impaler died. One of her ancestors Prince Steven Bathory, was even a commanding officer who helped Vlad Dracula In 1546, when he claim the throne in Wallachia back again. 

At the time Elizabeth was born, her parents George and Anna Bathory belonged to one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the country. Her cousin was the prime minister in Hungary, another relative was cardinal, and her uncle Stephan later became King of Poland. But the Bathory-family, beside the very rich and famous, also contained some very strange relatives. One uncle was known to be a devil-worshipper, and other members of the family were mental insane and perverted.

In the spring 1575, at the age of 15, Elizabeth was married to Count Ferencz Nadasdy, who was 25. The Count added her surname to his, so Elizabeth could keep her family name Bathory. After the marriage they moved to Castle Csejthe a mountaintop fortress overlooking the village of Csejthe, which lies in the north-western part of Hungary. Count Ferencz spent a great deal of time away from home, often fighting against the Turks. He was a very brave and daring soldier on the battlefield, and later in life he earned a reputation as the "Black Hero of Hungary".

While her husband was pursuing his passion for war, throughout all the 25 years they were married, Elizabeth was often left to herself, and her life became more and more boring. To kill some time, beside admiring her own beauty in the mirror for hours, she took on young men as lovers, and onetime she even ran of with one, but she soon returned home and the Count forgave her. Another thing Elizabeth did to amuse herself while home alone, was to pay visits to her aunt Countess Klara Bathory, an open bisexual. She presumably enjoyed herself with her aunt Klara, since she visited her aunt's estate frequently.

It was also then she began to develop an interest in the occult. An old maid named Dorothea Szentes, also called Dorka, who was a real witch, instructed her in the ways of witchcraft and Black Magic. Later Dorka became Bathory's helping hand, when she was encouraging Elizabeth's sadistic tendencies, like the inflicting of pain upon people. Together with Dorka, Elizabeth began the task of disciplining the female servants, and torture them in an underground chamber. In the Countess's service, as helpers in the macabre punishments of the servants, was her old nurse Iloona Joo, her manservant Johannes Ujvary and a maid named Anna Darvula, who alleged also was Elizabeth's lover. 

With the aid of this crew, Elizabeth made Castle Csejthe to a place of pure evil. She would always find excuses to inflict punishment and torture, upon her young servant girls. She preferred to having the victim stripped naked and then whip the girl on the front of her nude body rather than the back not only for the increased damage this would do, but so that she then could watch their faces contort in horror at their most grim and burning fate. Another favorite was when she would stick pins, in various sensitive places on the victims body, such as under fingernails.

In 1600 Ferencz died and Elizabeth's period of real terror began. First of, she sent her hated mother-in-law away. Secondly, she would have peace to enjoy a new kind of bath, that nobody was to known of. Short before her husband died something happened, that changed Elizabeth's life. She was now close to 40 and time, had taken it's toll on her appearance. Elizabeth tried to conceal the wrinkles through cosmetics. But this could not cover the fact, that she was getting old and close to losing her beauty. Then one day it happened

Then one day it happened. A young chambermaid accidentally pulled Elizabeth Bathory's hair while combing it. The infuriated Countess slapped the girl's head so hard, that blood spurted from her nose, which splashed upon her own hand. Where the blood had touched her skin, Elizabeth immediately though it took on the freshness of her young chambermaid's skin. She then got hold of Johannes Ujvary and Dorka to undress the young girl, upon holding her arms over a big vat, then they cut her arteries. After the young girl was dead Elizabeth then stepped into the vat, and took a bath in her chambermaid's blood. She was now sure, she had found the secret of eternal youth through this vampirism. She had discovered that blood is life.

Over the next ten years, Elizabeth Bathory's evil trusted helpers provided her with beautiful young girls, from some neighboring villages, upon the cover of hiring them as servants to Castle Csejthe. Back in the castle, the young girls would be mutilated and killed, so the Countess could take her blood baths. Sometimes, she would even drink their blood, to gain some sort of inner beauty. But soon Elizabeth began to realize that the blood of simple peasant girls, was having little effect on the quality of her skin. Better blood was now required. Elizabeth then started picking girls from some of the surrounding lower nobility. These noble girls were consumed in exactly the same beastly fashion as the peasant girls who preceded them. 

However, with the disappearance of girls of noble birth, Elizabeth was now becoming very careless in her actions. People who lived in the neighboring villages, had already begun to talk. And soon the rumor about the horror in Castle Csejthe reached the Hungarian Emperor. The Emperor then ordered Elizabeth's own cousin, the Count Cuyorgy Thurzo, who was governor of the province to raid the castle. 

On December 30, 1610. A band of soldiers led by Elizabeth's own cousin, raided Castle Csejthe at night. They were horrified by the terrible sights in the castle. A dead girl was lying in the main hall, drained of blood, another girl, who had her body pierced, was still alive. In the dungeon they later discovered, were several girls waiting in prison cells, some of whose bodies had been tortured. Below the castle, they found the bodies of some 50 dead girls.

During the trial 1611, a register with the names of around 650 victims, was found in the Countess's living quarters. But the trial was largely just for show and to make the occasion "official". A complete transcript of the trial was made at the time, and it still remains today in Hungary. All of Elizabeth's four accomplices were sentenced to death. Only Elizabeth was not brought before a court and tried. She remained confined in her castle while her four sadistic accomplices were tried for their crimes.

But she got her punishment, when the Hungarian Emperor demanded her condemn to lifelong imprisonment in her own castle. Stonemasons were brought to her Castle Csejthe, to wall up the windows and the door to the bedchamber with the Countess still inside. Here she would spend the remaining days of her life, with only a small opening for food to be passed to her.

In 1614, four years after she was walled in, one of the Countess's jailers found her food untouched. After peeking through the small opening in Elizabeth's walled-up cell, he saw her lying face down on the floor. Elizabeth Bathory the "Blood Countess" was dead at the age of fifty-four.

**hjem.get2net.dk/the_cellar/bathory.htm**

***

_Le vampire qui se trouve parmi nous possède, a lui seul, la force de vingt hommes; il est plus rusé qu'aucun mortel, puisque son astuce s'est affinée au cours des siècles. Il se sert de la nécromancie, art qui, comme l'indique l'étymologie du mot, consiste à évoquer les morts pour deviner l'avenir, et tous les morts dont il peut approcher ses ont à ses ordres. C'est une brute, et pis qu'une brute; c'est un démon sans pitié, et il n'a pas de cœur; il peut, avec pourtant certaines réserves, apparaître où et quant il veut et sous l'une ou l'autre forme de son choix; il a même le pouvoir, dans une certaine mesure, de se rendre maître des éléments : la tempête, le brouillard, le tonnerre, et de se faire obéir de créatures inférieures, telles que le rat, le hibou, la chauve-souris, la phalène, le renard et le loup; il peut se faire grand ou se rapetisser et, à certains moments, il disparaît exactement comme s'il n'existait plus. _

- **_Dracula, Bram Stoker_**

****

***

****

_Un lord plus remarquable par ses singularités que par son rang. Son œil e promenait sur la gaieté générale répandue autour de lui avec cette indifférence qui dénotait que la partager n'était pas en son pouvoir. On eut dit que le sourire gracieux de la beauté savait seul attirer son attention, et encore n'était-ce que pour le détruire sur ses lèvres charmantes, par un regard, et glacer d'une effroi secret un cœur où jusqu'alors l'idée du plaisir avait régné uniquement. […] son œil d'un gris mort qui, lorsqu'il se fixait sur les traits d'une personne semblait ne pas pénétrer au fond des replis du cœur mais plutôt paraissait tomber sur la joue comme un rayon de plomb qui pesait sur la peau sans pouvoir la traverser. […] sa figure était régulièrement belle, nonobstant le teint sépulcral qui régnait sur ses traits, et que jamais ne venait animer cette aimable rougeur, fruit de la modestie, ou de fortes émotions qu'engendrent les passions. […] Sa langue avait un charme irrésistible._

- **_The Vampyre, John Polidori_**

****

***

Devenu l'archétype du personnage de vampire en littérature comme au cinéma, Dracula est tout d'abord présenté dans le roman de Bram Stoker comme un vieillard aux cheveux blancs, portant une fière moustache, et qui peu à peu, au fil de l'histoire, retrouve une apparence d'homme jeune et vigoureux, à la chevelure noire et à l'élégante stature. Nez aquilin, yeux enfoncés dans leur orbite et regard perçant, son air dur et féroce l'apparente à certains animaux sauvages, à certains prédateurs dont il emprunte les méthodes pour se nourrir lorsqu'il est tenaillé par le besoin de s'alimenter, c'est-à-dire de boire du sang frais au cou de ses victimes. Il peut d'ailleurs prendre la forme d'un loup ou d'une chauve-souris. 

Tirant son aisance aristocratique de la lignée des Szekeler, dynastie régnant sur les pays balkaniques au XVe siècle, il est cependant contraint d'obéir à certaines lois ; ainsi ne peut-il sortir de son cercueil qu'au crépuscule, et est-il obligé impérativement d'y retourner dès le chant du coq, sous peine de se voir anéantir par les premiers rayons du soleil (voir scène finale de _Nosferatu). Il _ne peut franchir une étendue d'eau qu'à marée basse, ne peut entrer dans une maison que s'il y a été invité par une personne se trouvant à l'intérieur. En outre, il redoute l'odeur de l'ail, la vue d'un crucifix et celle d'un miroir puisqu'il ne peut s'y réfléchir et qu'une telle absence d'image le trahirait aux yeux des humains. Comme pour tout vampire, il ne peut être mis hors d'état de nuire qu'en lui enfonçant un pieu dans le coeur et en lui coupant la tête, celle-ci étant ensuite bourrée de gousses d'ail avant d'être enterrée ou brûlée. 

Dans le roman de Stoker, Jonathan Harker en fait la description suivante : " ... Son visage donnait une impression de force, avec son nez fin et aquilin, des narines particulièrement larges, un front haut et bombé, des cheveux qui se clairsemaient aux tempes, mais, ailleurs, épais et abondants. Les sourcils, massifs, se rejoignaient presque à l'arrête du nez et paraissaient boucler tant ils étaient denses. La bouche, pour autant que je pusse l'entrevoir, sous l'épaisse moustache, présentait quelque chose de cruel, sans doute en raison de ses dents éclatantes et particulièrement pointues. " 

Étymologiquement, le mot Dracula viendrait du latin _draco _qui en roumain aurait donné _drac _(le diable), Dracula signifierait donc fils du diable. 

- **_Dracula, Le Guide Du Centenaire (1897-1997)_**

****


End file.
